Life, Love, and Adventure part 1&2
by Bladequeen2000
Summary: Spyro must, once again, help out Sydney and the other elements as well as help out a few old friends. But tensions rise as the two groups continue to clash and what's with this mysterious, new girl? Finished!
1. Going to the Dragon Worlds

(A/N: This is my first Spyro fic. so tell me what you think! R&R!)

Chapter 1

It was a cloudy and misty morning on the island of Krayle. Over the top of the forest canopy, you could see groups of birds fluttering away. Something stirred below the surface of the trees. A small dragon was trying to loose her pursuers through the brush. She skidded sideways as she quickly steered to the left, but her pursuers were gaining on her. An elongated blade with a four-sided edge soared through the air and landed in front of her. She bumped into it as she tried to stop and was shocked by the electrically charged suface of the blade.

More electric blades shot through air and made a circle around her, trapping her as her pursuers came out from the bushes. The tallest came out first; she wore a tan body suit that came undone with a zipper, a hockey mask obscured any detail in her face, but her dirty-blonde hair showed behind it. She was equipped with a bunch of unknown technology, one of which were the electric blades. She was followed by two other people dressed the same. One was tall and lanky; he brandished a stun pole which was emitting sparks at the sharp end. The other was rather short, but had a huge muscular build. He carried an empty sac and rope in his hands.

The dragon trapped in the circle of electric blades eyed them closely, plotting on her next escape attempt. The female E-hunter, or hunters that track down the element creatures, was speaking in a different language to the short one. He nodded and took out a tranquilizer gun and moved closer to the dragon. Thinking quickly, she started digging a tunnel beneath the electric blades. She could hear the E-hunters shouting in the foriegn tongue. She kept digging until a E-hunter's foot fell through the tunnel behind her. She split the end of her tail into two sides, making it sharp(A/N: kinda like Draco's tail from Dragonheart), and pierced the E-hunter's ankle.

He let out a loud cry of pain and removed his foot from the hole he made. The other E-hunters were closing in around the hole when she blew a large blast of fire in their faces. They fell backwards and she lept out of the hole and ran into the bushes. She kept running until she found herself in a forest of cattails in the misty swamps of Krayle. The fog here was increased tenfold, but it didn't matter to the dragon. After all she had hatched here. She quietly made her way through the bog when a deep, womanly voice came from behind.

" You really need to learn to control your temper, Sydney."

Sydney jumped and weeled around to see the tall and cloaked figure of the White Witch, Tatum. She pushed her shoulder length, black hair out of the way of her icy-blue eyes. She showed a look of impatience as she leaned on her silvery-white staff.

" Well, it's not my fault if that dragon couldn't keep his mouth shut," She said annoyed, " and where have _you _been?"

" That isn't important right now, but your temper certainly cost you this time..." Tatum replied, her look of impatience now becoming a look of slight reluctance.

" What do you mean?" Sydney asked surveying her look.

" Because the E-hunters know where you've been living, I have to take you to another land..."

" What!" Syndey exclaimed, " Leave...Krayle?"

" I'm afraid so..."

" But...Krayle's my home...I can't just leave it..."

" You have no choice now...Come...We must leave."

They headed towards the edge of the swamps where the ocean started. The beach near the swamps was almost as misty, but much easier to work your way around. Tatum stopped next to a large rock where the tide was starting to come in. Sydney looked around at her surroundings, taking in the last sight of Krayle as she knew it. She looked up at Tatum somewhat sadly and as though reading her mind, Tatum said, " I don't know how long you can stay in the Dragon Worlds-"

" Wait a minute..." She interrupted, " What are the Dragon Worlds?"

" It's the lands in which you will be staying for the time being...Anyways, I don't know how long you'll have until the E-hunters will catch on, but you will try to behave yourself there." She told her sternly.

" Tch, you say that as if you're my mother..." Sydney grumbled. Though she may as well have been, considering that Tatum had been looking after her since her parents were killed so many years ago. Looking slightly taken aback, Tatum turned to the rock and tapped it with the bottom end of her staff. The rock moved sideways revealing a hole beneath it. A wave filled some of the hole with water that disappeared down what appeared to be a secret tunnel. Sydney looked at the hole and then Tatum as if expecting her to tell her that it was all a joke, but when she didn't Sydney sighed and walked over to the edge of the hole.

" Take this tunnel to the other side of the world, there you'll find the Dragon Worlds..." Tatum instructed.

Sydney nodded and jumped into the hole, landing in the puddle of water that the wave had left. Tatum tapped the rock again and it moved back over the surface of the hole. Sydney looked ahead of what she figured was the tunnel, though she couldn't see two inches from her face given that it was pitch dark. She carefully began to walk down the bumpy path. She walked on for what seemed like hours until she bumped into the end of the tunnel. She pushed up and moved the rock blocking the opening out of the way and jumped out. Tatum was standing next to her motioning out at the landscape around them.

Sydney gasped and went wide-eyed. She had never seen anything so...open. It had a few trees and hills here and there, but it was definitely the widest range of field Sydney had ever seen. She stared out at the landscape as Tatum chuckled, tapping her with her staff.

" The openness will take some getting-used-to." Tatum said tapping the rock which moved back into place.

" Obviously..." Sydney said glancing at her once then continuing her stare of the lanscape.

" Come...There's more to see." Tatum said moving away. Sydney followed her over to a cliff where, at the bottom of it, larger sized dragons were sunbathing. Some, swimming in a nearby lake(A/N: I can't remember if there's a lake there so just improvise). Sydney stared in utter amazement. Apparently, she had never seen dragons this big before. Tatum chuckled and nudged her with her staff.

" Tatum...Are you sure i'll fit in here?" She asked not taking her eyes of the other dragons.

" I know what you're nervous of, but don't worry... There is another like you here..."

" You mean-" She began, but Tatum had disappeared, " Tatum? Tatum... (sigh) Of course..."

She took one last look at the other dragons, stretched her wings, and fell asleep on the top of the cliff. Near a tree at the bottom of the cliff, Spyro and Sparks had noticed her.

" Hey, " Sparks said, " I've never seen her before. She must be new here." (A/N: Usually he buzzes, but we'll translate)

" Well, obviously."

" You should go up and introduce yourself, maybe show her around."

" What! Why?"

" Why not? You did with your other friends."

" Yeah, but, they were different..."

" How so?"

Spyro glanced at her, obviously looking for an excuse to not go up there. " They weren't sleeping."

" Well, wait till she wakes up."

" Alright, fine, when she wakes up."

They both walked off towards the lake to enjoy more of the sunshine.


	2. Time to kick some tail!

(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! If any of you had questions the answer to them will be below... R&R!)

Gusty bv: If I ever leave description out from a character in one chapter, you'd most likely see it in the next from the perspective of another character so don't worry! Enjoy this chapter!

Lithe: Thanks for reviewing i'm glad you like it!

Chapter 2

After being unsuccessful once more in capturing an element, Cardia and her cronies were reluctant to see the boss. Giving him such a pathetic report about the Krayle mission would certainly worsten his stressful mood. She knew he'd been under a lot of stress nowadays since the elements have been careless in keeping themselves hidden, making their job somewhat easier. Each setback would definitely foreshadow another death in the team, as was the boss's way of venting his anger. Cardia hesitated before knocking on the door to the boss's office. The echoes of the knocking reverberated off the walls of the cathedral-like hall.

" Enter." said a deep, cold voice from the other side of the door. Cardia took a deep breath before going inside the dark room. The sound of the door closing echoed in the cold, circular office. She never knew why this room was the coldest room in the headquarters, but nevertheless slowly walked over to the boss's desk. He had become so obsessed with capturing the elements that the walls of his office were covered with pictures of creatures suspected to be the elements and places suspected to be their homes. His black, leather chair was turned on her so that she could only see the back of it, but she could still hear his slow breathing behind it.

" Well? What of the element?" He asked placing a pale, bony hand on one of the arms of his chair.

Cardia pushed her dirty-blonde hair out of the way of her face before answering shaky, " W-we were uns-successful again, s-sir." She saw his hand grip the arm of the chair in frustration.

" I-it outsmarted us again..." She continued. He stood up, walked over to a picture of an island with a large, mountainous volcano, and stared at it with his hands folded behind his back. She could see the agitation in the small sight of his face behind his graying, brown hair. He sighed before he spoke in his usual cold voice, " Do you morons delight in vexing me with your pathetic blunders?"

" No, sir..." Cardia replied in a low voice.

" Or is it that I don't make myself clear enough to get it through to you idiots the seriousness of these setbacks that with each new tactic are never improved!" He said, his voice rising with each word. Cardia remained silent at this. It was best not to say anything during his rants. He turned around to look at her with his cold, green eyes. His black cape swished behind him as he did so. He slowly walked toward her, at the same time she stepped back.

Cardia was now becoming desperate to get herself out of the path of his anger, lest he chose to vent it out on her. She pleaded in frightened voice, " P-please, sir, give us another chance! If we can lock on to the element's position, we can send an extraction team to-"

The boss had now grabbed her by the collar of her body suit, " You've lost it's position!"

" W-we can track it down again, sir, please we just need time!"

" Time! What time do you possibly think we have! I need to have all five of the elements in my capture in order for it work!" He threw her into the wall near the door.

" S-sir, please! Another chance! It's all we ask!"

He glared at her. Obviously considering whether or not they deserved another chance after all the blunders they've made. He turned away from her and sighed, " Fine...One more...And if you fail me again, there will be great consequences..."

" Thank you, sir!" She said immediately getting up from her fallen position, " We won't let you down!"

" You better not... However, to insure your success...I will send reinforcements to help your search..."

Cardia smiled at the thought of reinforcements, but the boss's cold voice broke through her thoughts, " Now go! Time is precious..."

Cardia left in a hurry to tell the others, thoroughly pleased about the boss's sudden generousity.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sydney's dark blue scales shimmered magically in the sunlight. She had been sleeping for at least two hours before she opened her deep blue eyes, yawned while stretching, and walked towards the slant of land that led to the bottom of the cliff. She looked around and noticed that the dragons that were sunbathing were either swimming in the lake or talking in deep conversation with other dragons. She walked by them, apparently unnoticed, and sat at the edge of the far end of the lake. She dipped her tail in, enjoying the coolness of the water, when a voice came from behind.

" Uh...Hi."

She weeled around and saw another dragon her size. He seemed to have been followed around by a golden dragonfly which was now buzzing by his head. She stared for a moment then said, " Hi."

" So, uh...Are you new here?" He asked moving closer to her. She had a huge urge to say "duh", but thought better of it.

" Yeah..."

" What's your name?"

" Sydney."

" I'm Spyro and this is Sparks." He said referring to the dragonfly now buzzing at the top of his head. She smiled slightly and nodded her head. He sat down next to her, Sparks now buzzing over both of their heads.

" So...Where are you from?"

" Krayle..."

" Krayle? Where's that?"

" On the other side of the world..."

" Other side of the world? I thought only the Forgotten Worlds were there..."

" Forgotten Worlds... I've heard that somewhere..." She looked away, obviously thinking. Before Spyro could explain, the Professor came running up breathless.

" Spyro! (huff huff) Spyro! I'm glad i've found you..." He said panting.

" Hey, what's the problem?"

" My lab...(huff huff) People...invading my lab...(huff huff) Destroying my research!"

" What! What do they want with your research?"

" I don't think...(huff) It's my research that they want... They appear to be looking for something..."

" Like what?"

" I'm not exactly certain...but i think i heard one of them say something about an element..."

" What did they look like?" This time Sydney had spoken. The Professor stared at her for a moment.

" Oh...Who is this?" He asked.

" She's new here," Spyro answered, " Her name's Sydney."

" Well, welcome Sydney, but to answer your question before... They wore tan jumpsuits..."

Sydney stared at the Professor in almost complete shock. She muttered, " They couldn't have followed me here...Could they?"

" I beg your pardon?" The Professor asked.

" Oh, nothing..."

" Please! You have to help me!" He pleaded to Spyro.

" Okay!" He said at once, he then turned to Sydney, " I'll be back." He turned with a smirk and ran off to the portal that went to the Professor's lab. Sydney considered staying for a moment, smirked as well, and ran off after him. The Professor stood on the spot, both hoping that his lab doesn't get fully demolished and wondering what Sydney was doing going after Spyro.


	3. Something's not right

(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing!

: Thanks for the review!

Gusty bv: Thanks i usually like to make the titles of my chapters interesting!

Enjoy this chapter!)

Chapter 3 

Sydney followed Spyro through a portal leading to the Professor's lab. When she landed on the other side she saw a picture of devastation and destruction. The roof to the lab had a huge hole in it, small bits of equipment were scattered over the beach, many of the beach trees were burned to a crisp, and smoke was pouring out of the hole in the roof of the lab. Many E-hunters surrounded the outside of the lab, guarding it. Spyro sped up after the guards to kick butt as Sydney hesitated a moment, then ran after him to join.

As she started to catch up to him she slowed down a bit to watch how he fought. With a great amount of force he butted one of the E-hunters and torched another. He's got a blunt style of fighting, she thought. She clicked the end of her tail out of habit when she felt her sense of adventure or thrill coming on. She tore off after him once more as he entered the lab.

When she entered the lab she once more saw much devastation: Much of the consols were blown up, a lot of the machinery was disfigured, and there was broken glass all over the floor. Spyro was fighting a group of E-hunters while a few other were advancing on her. She smirked as she ran in-between his legs narrowly missing the sparking shock stick. One of them was holding up a device that was rapidly beeping. He started shouting in the other language to the other E-hunters who were now directing their full atention towards Sydney.

Spyro looked about him to find the source of all the commotion and saw Sydney driving her tail through the back of an E-hunter's shin. The E-hunter screamed in pain and fell to his knees as Sydney went for an opening in a busted consol. The other E-hunters were either trying to follow her or cut her off at the pass.

" What's she doing here?" Spyro asked to his dragonfly friend.

" I don't know, but it looks like she followed us." He replied.

" She could get hurt!"

" We gotta help her!"

They hurried over to the broken consol where Sydney appeared boxed in by the E-hunters. Spyro headbutted one of them and sent him hurdling into the metal wall, knocking him out. Three others advanced on him as the one on the far end, who was supposively blocking Sydney's path, got a face full of fire. She lept out of the hole he was blocking and came over to where Spyro was fighting the other three E-hunters. As one of them was about to bring a shock stick down on Spyro, Sydney tackled him.

He dropped the shock stick and another picked it up. Sydney torched the other one and dodged a strike from the shock stick. The shock stick hit the E-hunter Sydney just tackled instead, electricuting him. Sydney grabbed the shock stick, dived through his legs, and jumped up making the stick hit him in his crotch. The E-hunter gave a shout of pain and toppled over.

They left the lab still trashed, but victorious. Sydney caught a head start towards the portal as Spyro caught up with her.

" What were you doing here?" He asked her.

" What's it look like? I was getting some game time."

" It's a good way to get hurt."

" Thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself."

" What did they want with you anyway? When you showed up it looked like they found what they were looking for."

" That's none of your business..."

" It is when someone new seems to attract enemies."

Sydney stopped and stared at him almost coldly, but also had a look of worry behind her eyes.

" Look...You shouldn't get into this...You have no idea what you'd be getting into..." She warned.

" But you do..."

She looked away from him and he asked, " Who were they?"

She shook her head, " I can't tell you...I'm sorry..." She ran off through the portal.

" Wait!" He called after her. He then ran through the portal to try to cath up with her.


	4. Talk about info

Chapter 4 

A few hours after Spyro lost sight of Sydney through the portal- she had taken refuge in a small crevice in a nearby cliff and managed to throw him off- he, Bianca, and Hunter were discussing the events that had taken place. Apparently, none of them knew exactly what Sydney's significance was to the E-hunters, but they knew that they would keep looking for her and that her presence may cause some trouble in the Dragon Worlds. The Professor, knowing that his lab was destroyed and Agent Nine went MIA somehow, needed to keep refuge here. Indeed, decisions were critical at this point, but they knew they didn't have much time to make them. They puzzled for a bit on their next course of action when a deep, womanly voice said, " Perhaps I could help…."

They turned and saw Tatum slowly striding towards them. Spyro and Hunter gave confused looks, but Bianca appeared winded at the sight of her. " Who are you?" Spyro asked her.

" You're the White Witch….!" Bianca said hoarsely.

" Indeed I am…"

" Hey, you're not like that other sorceress who commanded all those rhynocs, are you?" Hunter asked nervously remembering when the Sorceress had kidnapped him.

" No…. But I do know of her misdeeds…"

" How do you know her?" Spyro asked Bianca.

" She's supposed to be well known throughout the Wizarding world for her levels of magic!"

" Am I?" Tatum asked chuckling, " I suppose there are some who consider me- forgive me for being self-absorbed- extremely talented in such arts…"

" Well, what do you know about this whole ordeal with those guys in the jumpsuits?" Spyro asked.

" Everything…."

" Can you tell us anything?" Bianca asked.

" Yes….But in order for you to grasp exactly what events are taking place and why, I must tell you an age-old tale first…."

" Okay…." Spyro said in a bored tone._ I hate stories…_He thought.

" (sigh) Long ago…. The world's elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Electricity were but small orbs protected by an individual dragon for each…. They were to make sure that no mortal or immortal being were to lay hands on them, except for one person: The element's keeper…. They lived in a long peace until a being of shadow and evil corrupted the lands they once lived in… This being sought to remove the elemental orbs from the dragons and destroy them to gain complete power over the entire world…. It was only successful in removing four of the five orbs, though they were not yet destroyed, when the keeper weakened the being beyond physical form and sent it into a realm of pure darkness…. The water element survived, but the other elemental orbs had to find a new bearer… They were scattered throughout the world and soon found sanctuary in many different creatures… The water elemental orb, however, would be passed down through generations if the previous bearer should expire and so, this continued for the other elements as well…. The keeper's position also passed through generations…. But their tale does not end here nor will it as long as the orbs exist…."

" Interesting…" Bianca said.

" So because of some story, there are guys in jumpsuits looking for different elements they probably don't know even exists?" Spyro asked.

" Yes….But it is not just a story, they do exist…."

" But why would they want to destroy the world?" Bianca asked.

" Not destroy it…. But rule it….And I don't think it was their original intention…. I believe the being of shadow, or someone much like it, has asked for their alliance in collecting the elements and destroy them…"

" But what does this have anything to do with Sydney?" Spyro asked.

" I don't normally tell many people such information…. But I believe I can trust you…."

" Okay, so…."

" Sydney, is the distant descendant of the water element dragon… Therefore, she bears the burden of the water element orb…"

" No way!" Spyro exclaimed.

" Whoa…." Hunter said surprised. Bianca, however, stood there amazed beyond words. Tatum sighed, and Spyro asked, " How do you know all this?"

" Because I'm the keeper of the elements…."

Bianca went wide-eyed in awe, the others stood in a silenced stupor. Tatum looked away with a very serene expression on her face and saw Sydney giving her a look that said, " How could you!"


	5. The boss's new tactic

Chapter 5 

Tatum gave Sydney a comforting glance as she looked back at Spyro, Bianca, and Hunter. She suddenly felt relieved, for whatever reason, she wasn't exactly sure. Nevertheless, she stalked off to one of the portals of the dragon worlds. Spyro seemed to come out of his stupor and followed her as Sydney continued to spy on them. Tatum gazed into the portal and then turned to Spyro.

" Do you know if there are other dragons through this portal?" She asked.

" I don't think so, why?"

She murmured, " _aberesco_" and the tip of her silvery staff glowed blue. She tapped the top of the portal once and it disappeared.

" Hey! What're you doing?" Spyro asked.

" These portals cannot remain open whilst the E-hunters continue their search…" She replied striding toward another portal. She gazed into this one more intently and, feeling satisfied that there were no dragons that would've been trapped in this realm, tapped the top of this portal as well. She continued this with the other two and, after making sure all the dragons were accounted for with Spyro's notion, strode back to where Hunter and Bianca stood- though no longer in a shocked state. Tatum stole another glance at Sydney, smirked, and looked back at the other three…..

Cardia was once again, summoned down to the Boss's office. She was nervous beyond description. The boss had given her and her team another chance and so far with it, have failed once more. Her hands trembled uncontrollably as she knocked on the door. She took a deep breath to try to calm down. Before she would see the boss.

" Enter." Came the cold, demanding voice. With another breath, she slowly opened the door and walked in. _Did this room get colder, _she thought. It certainly did seem colder than the last time she visited the boss's chambers.

She could see her breath and her trembling now came from her body's natural way of gaining heat. This time she noticed that the boss was standing and glaring at her with his hands behind his back. She swallowed and looked down in fear.

" You've failed me again….." He told her in his usual cold voice. Cardia stood in a respectful silence so as not to provoke his anger. He spoke again.

" You told me you wouldn't fail me again and yet you weren't true to your word…. That disappoints me…"

" S-sir, please-"

" Silence, as I've told you before there would be consequences and at least one of us in this room remains true to _their_ word…" He began to slowly stride over to her. Cardia moved backwards, frightened beyond words. With a motion to swift and quick to counter or dodge, the boss grabbed her by her collar and placed his hand on her head.

" Please! No-"

" _Kilveresco!_"

In a flash of dark, purplish light, he blew her away. Her body laid against the blood-covered wall that had clumps of puce tissue in some areas. The boss shook off some of the blood on his chalk-white hand. He went over to a small compartment in the far wall and opened it, revealing a four-legged creature with black, scaly, skin, sharp fangs, and huge claws like bears. Its blank, grey eyes stared up at its master.

" _Doukchu nahereni…_" He ordered it. It trotted over to the headless, blood-stained corpse and began to devour it. After a few minutes, the body was fully devoured and the blood was licked clean off the walls and floor. The boss then ordered the creature back into its small compartment in the far wall behind his desk. He sat down in his black, leather chair and stared at the picture of the island with the huge volcano in the center.

A message came in on the callbox implanted in the arm of his chair.

" Sir, that dragon guy you wanted to see is here…"

He hesitated a moment, then said, " Send him in." A small, purple dragon then traipsed into his office.


	6. A taste of Sydney's past

Chapter 6 

After Tatum explained everything to Bianca, Hunter, and Spyro, Sydney decided that was enough eavesdropping and stalked off towards the lake in a huff. She couldn't believe Tatum actually told three strangers about her position as well as her own. _How could she, _she thought, _after all those times she told me and the other elements to keep to ourselves, she decides to go and blow everything! Uggghhh! _She decided to blow off steam by going for a little swim in the lake.

She walked over to the top of a nearby cliff, took a deep breath, and head-bash dived into the lake. The coolness of the water was refreshing and was already taking away the stress. She rolled, twisted, back flipped, and did all kinds of graceful movements under the water. As she twirled while doing figure eights, she suddenly got a memory she thought she'd forgotten a long time ago…

(Flashback)

_She was little, very little. She was just waking up from a nap she'd taken just after she finished lunch. She looked around the underground den her mother had dug out for her when she was still an egg. She walked up the bumpy ramp to the trapdoor made from mud and cattail grass. She pushed upward and looked out around at the forest of cattails she loved to explore in._

_She found, however, that neither her mother nor her father were anywhere to be seen. Where are they, she thought. She took a few steps away from the den and called out to them. From somewhere far off, she heard a bunch of rustling in the cattails. Then, she heard a blast and smoke erupted over the sea of swamp grass._

_Someone screamed and she heard footsteps hurrying her way. She instinctively backed up, getting ready to run for it when her mother, a dark, blue-scaled dragon with green eyes, came out. She was breathing very heavily. The end of her tail was split and hardened. Something bad just happened, Sydney thought._

_" Sydney… Come on, we have to go…" Her mother said in a choked voice._

_" What's happened? What's wrong?" She asked worried. Thunder sounded above them and it started to downpour._

_" There's no time to explain… We have to-_

_Another blast sounded closer this time. Sydney's mother ran over to her._

_" Let's go!" She said picking her up by the scarf of her neck and carrying her through the cattails to an opening. Here, the waves of the sea were lapping against the cliffs of the island. Some sharp rocks were protruding up from the water. Her mother carefully climbed on a thin, slippery platform that stretched towards a small crevice in the wall of the cliffs._

_It was just small enough for Sydney to fit through. Her mother placed her inside and gave her a small push to help her in all the way. It was a small, moist, bumpy space in the rocks, nothing more. Sydney looked back at her mother's tear-stained eyes. Something really bad happened, she thought._

_" What happened? Where's dad?" She asked. Her mother swallowed before she answered._

_" He's…not coming…(sniffle)" She choked on her words and it seemed that each word was causing her harm. Sydney didn't need any more explanation…Her father was dead._

_She looked down and tried to fight back tears. Her mother took a deep breath before she continued, " You are to stay here…Understand? Stay here until I come back for you…"_

_Sydney nodded solemnly. Her mother then climbed back up the rocks and ran off back into the cattails. Sydney curled up in the small space she was hiding in and listened to the continuous pounding of the rain against the rocks; slowly drifting off to sleep…_

_How long has it been since I fell asleep, she thought. She looked through the opening she had come through and saw that it was night and that it was still raining. How late at night, she didn't know. She couldn't see the moon's position from here. Her parents had taught her how to tell time by the moon and the sun's positions in the sky._

_My parents, she thought, where's my mom? She should've been here by now…She couldn't hear any footsteps coming. Only the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocky wall and the rapping of the pouring rain were the only sounds. Everything else was silent…dead silent. It creeped her out._

_She sat alone in the dark, small, moist space listening hard for anyone coming. No one came, until finally after a few hours, she heard soft, long strides coming through the cattails. Then, they stopped at the edge of the cliff. In a moment, the thin platform her mother climbed magically grew out to be wide enough for just about anything to walk on. Once again she heard the long strides coming straight for the small space she was hiding in._

_This is definitely not my mom, she thought. She didn't care; she'd fight her way away from this stranger. When the figure got there, however, all she saw was white through the opening of the space. Then, the figure bent down and she came face to face with a pair of icy blue eyes. The figure tapped the wall of the cliff and the small opening stretched out so she could see this stranger more clearly._

_Apart from the sopping wet, white cloak and blue eyes she had, the stranger had dark hair that was dripping wet from the rain and a silvery, white staff. The stranger was still bent low enough for them to be face to face. She finally spoke in a deep, womanly voice._

_" Hello, Sydney…" She said calmly._

_" W-Who're you? How do know my name? And where's my mom?" She asked giving the last question a more demanding tone._

_" I'm Tatum…" She replied, " I'm here to take you to someplace safe…"_

_" Someplace safe? I can't…I have to wait here for my mom…" Tatum's calm face fleetingly showed a small-mourned expression._

_" You're mother's left me the responsibility of taking you away from here…"_

_" What do you mean? Where is she?"_

_" (Sigh) She's not coming, Sydney…" Sydney shook her head in disbelief._

_" N-no…She told me she'd be here…She'd come back for me…"_

_" I'm sorry, Sydney… I know this must be difficult for you…" Sydney let the tears she'd held back before stream down her face. In one day, in only a few hours, she had become an orphan. I didn't even get to say goodbye, she thought sadly._

_Tatum placed a sympathetic hand on her back. Sydney moved forward to bury her face in her cloak. She needed a shoulder, or rather a knee, to cry on. Tatum smoothly stroked her back to comfort her. A few moments later, Tatum scooped her up in her arms and strode to the top of the cliffs._

_Sydney didn't mind too much. As long as this stranger knew her mother somehow, she was okay to being carried. She decided she would ask her about that later. When they were at the top of the rocks, Tatum used her free hand to tap the edge of the cliffs, putting the thin platform back to its original state. Then, Sydney looked up at her with a questioning glance and as if reading her mind, she said, " Don't worry… As soon as it's safe enough for you…I'll bring you back here to Krayle…" Sydney nodded and they disappeared from off the cliffs. The thunder still rolling and the sheets of rain still pouring._

(Flashback ends)

Sydney burst through the surface of the water, taking in great breaths of air. She leaned up against a nearby rock, breathing heavily.

" Get out of there…" She said to herself hitting her head against the rock, " stop haunting me…"

A shadow moved over her and an eagle's cry sounded through the air. Sydney wheeled around to look up and saw a giant eagle flying overhead. She smiled and quickly swam to the edge to meet this eagle as he landed nearby.

" Sky!" She called. The eagle turned around to look at her as he pushed his helmet up a little more to see her better.

" Hey, kid." He said greeting her. She rolled her eyes at him. She hated it when he called her kid. He knew perfectly well they were about the same age.

Sky was the wind element. She had known him since she had first found out she was an element a long time ago. They became quick friends even if he was a smartass. Though, she really had no room to talk. She had her moments when she out-remarked him.

" So, what brings you here?" She asked.

" Tatum's orders… She said she wanted all of us to meet here for 'something important'." He said as he gave the quotes fingers, or wings, as he said the last couple words.

" Any idea why?"

" Not really… You never know with Tatum."

" True…"

" So, whatcha been up to?"

" Not much… Being moved off Krayle again… and getting some action…"

" E-hunters were after you?" He looked a little concerned.

" Yeah, but don't worry… I can take care of them any day."

He gave her a you-really-shouldn't-be-proud-of-that look. She rolled her eyes again. He hasn't changed a bit, she thought, still acting like he's my older brother when I'm a day older than him.

" I can't wait to see the others," She said changing the subject, " it's been so long since I've seen them."

" Me neither… I wonder if Devon's starting to get too senile for a comeback…"

" Devon? No way… He's always got at least one good one up his sleeve."

Devon was the earth element- a tremor (from the movie Tremors if you've seen it). He was pretty old. Sky never spared a moment to crack an old guy joke on him whenever he saw him. Of course, Devon usually seemed to be anticipating them so he always had a good comeback in mind. Sydney couldn't wait to see what new one he'd say to keep Sky quiet.

Sydney and Sky walked side-by-side with one another in deep conversation until they heard someone shriek in fear not to far off.


	7. Earth and Wind

Chapter 7 

Sydney wheeled around in the direction of the shriek. A baby dragon ran out from the bushes in the distance with a look like she'd seen a ghost. She stumbled a bit, and then ran over to Spyro who was also wondering what all the fuss was about.

" Spywo! The sheep went undergwound!" She spluttered.

" What?" He asked confused as he went to check up on her story. Sydney raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sky. He too had a confused face. Sydney led the way to the scene.

Blood was all over the trees and the bushes. A hole stood in the center of it, covered with most of the blood. Nothing more of the ewe remained. Spyro looked about at the scene with a look of disgust and question. Sydney and Sky, however, looked at each other with a knowing glance.

" What happened here? And who's he?" Spyro asked nodding to Sky.

" This is, Sky," Sydney answered, " One of my friends and the Wind element."

Sky gave her an I-can't-believe-you-just-blew-it look. Sydney merely turned to him with a look of disregard. " Tatum already told them about me, they might as well know about the rest of us."

" Them?" He asked.

" _My_ friends." Spyro answered simply. Sydney looked at the hole covered in blood and then at Sky who nodded smirking. Sydney stomped over to the hole talking in an unnecessarily loud voice.

" Gee, Sky! I wonder what could've caused all this mess!"

" I don't know, Sydney!" He said also in the very loud voice, " But it looks like something just ate that ewe from underground!"

" What're you guys doing?" Spyro asked.

" Shh! Just go with it… You'll see…" Sydney replied whispering.

" Perhaps we should investigate the hole! Maybe we'll find what ate the ewe!" Sky loudly suggested.

" Maybe! In fact! I'm gonna try it!" She yelled stomping over to the hole. Spyro and Sparks could only raise an eyebrow at this weird spectacle. Yet, it didn't take long for them to figure out why they were yelling and stomping around. Apparently, they were trying to attract whatever ate the sheep.

Soon enough, the ground started shifting in the direction where Sydney was stomping. Sydney stopped stomping and very carefully and quietly backed out of its path. The thing that was tunneling beneath them stopped, obviously confused and tore its front half out of the ground. It looked like a giant, brown worm with large cilia covering it. Its head looked like it was nothing more but a beak with fleshy, beaked tentacles feeling around the surrounding area from its mouth.

The thing was obviously blind since it seemed to have no idea that Sydney was lightly stepping next to it. Sky lightly hopped over on the other side of it. Spyro stared at it in both shock and disgust as Sydney carefully sat down while it was still feeling around for them. Sydney mouthed to Sky, " On the count of three…one…two…three," and they both shouted, " Hi, Devon!"

Devon jumped, startled and then sighed in annoyance. Apparently, he still had no idea which side of him either one was on. Sydney took a few steps and stood in front of him.

" So what brings our rotten smelling, old guy here?" Sky mocked. Devon would've been giving him a look of pure annoyance if he had eyes, or even a face at that matter.

"(Sigh) Well, isn't this pleasant?" He finally replied; his voice as dry as the deserts he dwelled in, " I get to move to more moist soil, yet my neighbor seems to be as breezy as the winds he glides on. So tell me, how much more dry air filled your skull instead of a brain since my last visit?" Sydney made a look that said, " Oooooooohhhhh," Sky opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it giving Devon a sour look.

Sky had been out-remarked. Sydney couldn't help but chuckle at such a quick loss of verbal wits. Spyro raised his eyebrows: it was the first time he heard her laugh. Nevertheless, he was still confused. Sydney just noticed Spyro's questioning look.

" This is, Devon," She told him, " Another friend of mine and the Earth element." Devon made a movement as if he were about to hit her upside her head.

" Chill out, Devon," Sky reassured, " He already knows about me and Sydney and Tatum told _his _friends so obviously, she trust them." Devon relaxed and moved a little more out of the ground.

" So, who is _he_?" He asked.

" His name's, Spyro," Sydney explained, " You don't need to feel him, he's my size and species. The only difference is that he has horns and spikes. (To Spyro) And if you haven't guessed yet, Devon's a tremor." Devon made a motion as if to nod, but his body being only of one proportion, made it hard to tell. Sydney had known Devon since before she met Sky.

Yet, for all she knew about him, he was as old as the dirt he moved around in. He had always been somewhat of a grandfather-like figure to her. A very freaky one, but yeah.

" So, young one," Devon said to Sydney, " What've you been up to lately?"

" Moving… Getting in trouble…" Sky answered. Sydney rolled her eyes at him.

" Basically, yeah…" She admitted.

" And apparently making a new friend," Sky motioned to Spyro. Sydney gave him a look that said, " Don't… Seriously…"

" So, how much has she told you about herself?" He asked in sinuously. Sydney started to look peeved.

" Not much, why?" Spyro answered.

" No? Hmm… I guess we'll have to wait a bit, won't we, Devon?" Sky smirked at him.

" Perhaps…" Devon chuckled a bit. It sounded more like a vibration than a laugh. Spyro raised an eyebrow, but Sydney whacked the end of her tail at Sky's leg. He gave a small cry of pain and shook it off looking sour again.

" Never mind them," She said. The bushes shook and Tatum stepped through the brush. She nodded at Spyro as her way of saying hi and looked at Sydney, Devon, and Sky.

" The other two will be here in a few minutes," She reported, " Come…" Sky shrugged and followed Tatum back through the bushes, Sydney and Devon afterwards. Sydney trotted up alongside Tatum and asked, " Why are you calling everyone here?"

" You will see, Sydney… In due time…" She replied smirking.


	8. Great more guests

Chapter 8 

As Sydney disappeared through the bushes with Sky, Devon, and Tatum, Spyro and Sparks decided to follow them. They felt they needed to know exactly what was going on for themselves. Tracing their footsteps, and drag mark on Devon's case, for a few minutes they finally stopped at the edge of the small woods and crouched down to listen and keep out of sight. Sparks landed on Spyro's head next to his horn. They could already hear some of the conversation.

" So, what's this all about, Tatum?" Sydney asked.

" Yeah, how come we're all being clustered in one place? Isn't that supposed to be dangerous?" Sky asked.

" I'm curious myself…" Devon said.

" All will be explained when the rest of us get here…" Tatum replied simply. Sydney sighed and a few moments later, there was a distant rumble of thunder. Clouds started to form on the horizon and they began to stretch towards them, too quickly to be natural. One dark cloud hovered above the group and a single bolt of lightning was striking each cloud in sequence and then the one above them, soon striking the ground beside them.

A unicorn stood in place of the bolt of lightning. It was pure white with a bleach, blonde mane and tail. Its hooves were a metallic gold color and had hazel eyes with a silvery, white, spiral horn. It tossed its head gracefully and sat down next to Devon.

" Sorry, Tatum…It was the only way I could get here…" Its voice sounded deep, but feminine with a proper tone. Tatum nodded her head.

" No need for apologies, Emma, everything will be explained once Firenha arrives…"

Spyro could guess that, Emma was the Electric element from her entrance. She nodded and sighed giving Sydney and Sky a greeting smile. They nodded their greeting back and looked away, Sydney looking out at the horizon and Sky looking down at his wings. Moments later, the temperature started to rise, getting warmer. Then, a wave of fire swept past Spyro and Sparks and stopped next to Tatum.

When the flames subsided, it revealed a woman engulfed in flames, though it didn't appear that they were harming her. She had long tresses of crimson hair, light red skin, and orange eyes. She wore something like that of a string bikini made from flames. She stood almost as tall as Tatum, but came up a few inches short. She placed her hands on her hips giving Tatum an annoyed look.

Spyro knew her element was obvious…Fire.

" What's this all about, Tatum?" She asked annoyed.

" That's exactly what I asked…" Sydney mumbled to herself.

" What's the matter, Firenha? Missing your tanning appointment?" Sky teased. Her annoyed gaze turned to Sky.

" Can it, Sky. Not all of us live only to be annoying…some of us actually have to work for a living…"

" And by work you mean seduce unsuspecting volcano climbers and rob them when you're done the dirty deeds, right?"

The flames about her seemed to rise and gain temp. Sky smirked and turned around to add a dramatic effect.

" Poor Mr. Jenson…He thought he was gonna get lucky that night…"

" Well, at least some of us _do_ something for once…Instead of being an embarrassment to our families…" She put emphasis on the last few syllables.

" Hey! Leave my brother out of this!" Sky looked murderous. Tatum hit her staff on the ground.

" Enough! Both of you…I called you all here to discuss the events that are taking place."

Sky scowled at Firenha who sat in midair, glaring at him. Sydney's previous look of interest during the fight was changed to a look of curiosity. They turned their attention to Tatum who waved her staff in the air above them and muttered a sort of spell. Jets of light spurted from the tip of her staff and formed a sphere showing a map of the entire world. She marked a spot on the globe and the shape immediately turned into a square, revealing a picture of a stone fortress in the valley of nearby mountains.

" As you well know…this is the place where the element dragons originally stayed during the war against darkness…"

_War,_ Spyro thought, _she never mentioned a war…_

" I believe it is here, that the being of shadow was reawakened. (Murmurs of unease sounded throughout the group) I do not believe, however, (murmurs hushed) that it can take physical form yet. I believe, it is too weak and has chosen to work through someone else…" She waved her staff again and the picture became a castle surrounded by desert land.

" Here, presides the shadow being's awakener…Tibero…" All except Sydney wore a look of surprise and worry. Sydney, however, looked confused.

" Who's, Tibero?" She asked. They looked at her in surprise, but Tatum simply said, " An old friend…" Her words sounded dark as she said this.

" Does this mean that if he brought back the being of shadow, he could start the war all over again?" She asked again.

" It is very likely…but so far…his plans haven't been on starting a war…" Everyone sighed a breath of relief. Tatum waved her staff into the picture and it swirled back into the top of her staff.

" So, is this the whole reason you brought us here?" Firenha asked.

" No…You're all here to stay until further notice…" All their faces were shocked, that is if you could read Devon's nonface.

" I-isn't that dangerous?" Sky asked with a trembling voice, " With all the energy concentrated to one place, wouldn't that attract E-hunters or something?"

" Or even a elemental mutation due to exposure of too much elemental energy?" Emma continued his question.

" Yes…I have considered that type of danger, but I have a solution…"

" That is…" Sky drawled.

" I'm going to use an energy cloaking spell to hide the vibes you give off when you use the powers of the elemental orbs you bear…"

" Don't those hurt?" Sky asked apprehensively.

" Only for the first few minutes, but afterwards it should be painless…" She paused for a moment, " Will anyone volunteer for the first?"

" What's that, Sky? You volunteer? Well go right ahead." Sydney said almost too suddenly and quickly.

" What! No-I never…" Sky spluttered.

" I was going to call on you anyway to show you that it doesn't hurt as much as you think…" Tatum said motioning with her staff for him to come over. Sky grumbled and scowled at Sydney who smirked at him. Tatum lifted the tip of her staff to Sky's forehead and muttered another spell. Her staff glowed bluish and then a bluish colored aura surrounded Sky.

He winced as if the aura was burning him, but moments later he relaxed. Tatum withdrew her staff and stepped back. The aura subsided and Sky went back to his previous spot next to Sydney and looked down at his body as if trying to find the aura that shown before.

" As you can see…the cloaking spell doesn't cause that much pain…who's next?" Tatum asked. They all pointed at Sydney who wore a face of surprise.

" Come on, Sydney…" Tatum called. Sydney also grumbled as she walked up to Tatum for her turn.

" Traitors…" She mumbled. Sky tried not to laugh and Firenha just smiled. Tatum repeated the spell work and the bluish aura surrounded Sydney as well. She too winced in pain, but then relaxed. She then returned to her spot after the aura subsided once more and Tatum stepped back.

This continued for several minutes until every element had the cloaking spell on them. Afterwards Tatum spoke, " Now that you have this cloaking spell on you, you can freely use your power anytime, but not for vengeance of any kind… These powers are entirely your responsibility. Never forget that…you will stay here, as I've said, until further notice and until then, you must get along…also remember not to manipulate your element too often for it may cause damage in whatever area you used it in…I will leave you for a few days…I will be back with more information on our current standings…Goodbye…" In a flash of white light, she disappeared.

The entire group had the same look of delight on their faces. Obviously, this was the first time they could use their powers freely without getting into trouble. Spyro and Sparks quickly ran back to tell the others what they had just heard and that they'd be having more guests for a few days. Great…


	9. An old terror returns

Chapter 9 

He had been waiting way too long. Three months have passed since his meeting with the dragon and he still hadn't heard anything from him. The boss paced in his cold, circular office contemplating on whether he made the right choice in sending a small dragon to capture the water element. His plan was perfect; in capturing the water element he could start a chain in capturing the rest. If he put a mind-control spell on the water element he could use it to capture and control the fire element, which in turn would capture the earth element, then the electric and finally the wind element.

He stopped pacing and sat down in his black, leather chair. He began to reminisce on the day he sent the dragon to capture the water element…

(Flashback)

_He heard a call coming from the callbox implanted in the arm of his chair. _

" _Sir? That dragon guy you wanted to see is here." Said a voice from the callbox. The boss hesitated and said, " Send him in." _

_Just then, a small purple dragon traipsed into his office. The boss turned around and raised an eyebrow at the dragon. The dragon had a scar across his right eye; he stopped five feet in front of him and said, " You wanted to see me?" _

" _Yes…you told me you know about the water element's whereabouts…Well?"_

" _I did say that…I also said if you wanted me to tell you, you'd have to let me retrieve her for you as well." _

" _Her?"_

" _The bearer's female…anyways, do we have a deal?"_

" _Hmm…fine, you can have the duty of capturing the element, but only this one…"_

" _And you'll remove all hunters off the area?" _

" _Yes…you'll tell me its whereabouts then?"_

" _Currently, she's in the Dragon Worlds…I'm not sure exactly where in the Dragon Worlds, but I can find that out when I'm there." _

" _Hmm…very well…when can you begin?" _

" _Immediately…" The boss nodded as a signal that their meeting was finished, but before the dragon left, the boss stopped him and asked, " Who are you? And how do you know the element bearer is female?" _

_He turned his head and said simply, " I'm…an old friend of hers…" He then turned and left his office…_

(Flashback ends)

The boss came out of his reverie and remembered that he had to go discuss tactics with his Elite team. He got out of the chair and left his office…

* * *

Sydney sat at the top of the cliff overlooking the beach. It was a cloudy day and the waves were crashing against the sand and the rocks. She was once again reminiscing on another negative aspect of her life…

(Flashback)

She was running in the woods on the island Krayle. She jumped over a rotting log and fell into a huge puddle of mud. She looked behind her hearing his footsteps getting closer. Her neck was bleeding from the deep bite marks he made a few moments earlier when he grabbed a hold of her. She'd managed to fight him off and was now trying to evade him.

_She got back up and broke into a run, dodging bushes and trees. She could still hear him gaining on her. She desperately looked around for a hiding place and fell into a small pit. She'd hurt her leg from the fall and found that it was hard to move it at first, but his steady footsteps compelled her to get up and find a way out of the pit. She looked around frantically, but found no means of escape and she could hear his heavy breathing. _

_Just as she was about to dig her way out she heard his taunting voice, _

" _Sydney…" She looked up and saw him at the top of the pit looking down upon her. _

" _Stay away from me, Scar…" She warned, her voice shaking. He chuckled and jumped down into the pit. He slowly stepped towards her with an insidious smile on his face. Sydney backed up, watching him intently until she bumped into the wall. She looked behind her for one second, but that was all the time he needed to lunge at her neck again, this time grabbing her tighter, deepening her wound. _

_She cried out in pain and fear and struggled to get him off. She dived forward and went into summersault, but found that it came to no avail. He clung on, biting harder and driving his teeth deeper into her neck. He put some of his weight on her to try to keep her down, but she rolled away and got up with him still on her neck and biting harder with each attempt to get him off. She ran for the wall, turned to skid, and slammed him into the wall of the pit, but still he held on, driving his teeth deeper and deeper into her neck. _

_She tried again by rearing back and using his weight against him falling hard on her back. He rolled them both over and tried to keep her down, but she broke into another run, slamming him into the wall again. She struggled to get him off for two and a half hours and finally, she gave up, tired and at wits end. He chuckled and scraped his sharpest tooth across a nerve (A/N: yes, he dug that deep), paralyzing her from the neck down. He let go of her neck, his teeth covered in her blood._

" _Now…we can get something accomplished…" He said with a snicker. A tear fell from her eye as he got on top of her…_

(Flashback ends)

Sydney shook her head to try to stop remembering that day. She had spent years trying to forget it, but to no result. She still had deep scars on her neck from that experience. She did remember that when he was done with her, he dug his way out of the pit, leaving her there. She also remembered that Tatum had healed her neck as best she could, enabling her to move again.

She remembered that once, a few weeks back,Spyro had asked about her scars. She wasn't ready to tell him so she told him it wasn't any of his concern and walked away. A little rude, yes, but she had to drive him off from the subject somehow. After which, she heard her friends, the other elements, give him some sort of clue…

(Flashback)

Spyro went up to Firenha, Sky, and Emma and asked, " What's her problem? How come she has such an attitude?"

_They looked apprehensive about answering, but Emma looked down and said, " Well, it's not my place to say, but…another dragon really hurt her once…"_

" _Oh…"_

(Flashback ends)

Sydney sighed and stared out at the waves, listening to the sounds of them crashing against the shoreline. She started to relax until she heard a frighteningly familiar voice say…

" Well…hello Sydney." She whipped around and gasped in shock and in a hoarse voice exclaimed, " Scar!"


	10. Scar's defeat and Ehunters!

Chapter 10 

Sydney was wide-eyed as she asked, " W-what are you doing here?"

" I came for you of course…it's been awhile…" He said with a smirk. Sydney glared at him trying not to show her fear, but her eyes always gave her away.

" What do you want with me?" She asked trying not to let her fear show in her voice. He stepped closer to her and stepped back away from him.

" You know what I want…" He said moving closer. She kept backing up until she reached the edge of the cliff. She refused to look back since what happened last time and never took her eyes off him.

" There's nowhere to run…" He said insidiously, " and there's no one around…"

_Oh, god…Please not again…_She thought. Meanwhile, not to far away, Spyro, Sparks, Sky, and Devon spotted the two at the cliff.

" Who's that guy with, Sydney?" Spyro asked.

" She seems…_afraid _of him." Sparks buzzed.

" It's him…" Sky said darkly with a glare.

" Who?" Spyro asked again.

" The one who gave her those scars…" Devon answered just as darkly.

" That was _him_?"

" Grr…lemme at him! I've wanted to get this guy since that day! Grr…LET GO, DEVON!" Sky yelled flapping his wings as Devon was holding onto his leg trying to pull him back down.

" Not now you idiot!" Devon replied pulling him down. Sky scowled at him.

" He's gonna do it again! You can't expect me to just sit here and watch it happen!"

" You won't have to…"

" Yeah? And why is that?"

" Cause he'll get him for you…" Devon said pointing in the direction that Spyro had just charged off. Meanwhile, Sydney was trying her best not to look petrified of Scar as he was closing in on her.

" If you'd just stay still, this will go by faster for the both of us…though, I'd prefer more time…"

" No…I won't let it happen again, Scar…" She said forgetting about the edge of the cliff and backed up a little more slipping off the edge. As she slipped, she grabbed onto the edge and looked down. Then, she quickly looked back to see Scar charging for her neck again. She quickly moved to the side as he skidded to a stop at the edge, almost falling off. As she struggled to climb back up, he latched his teeth onto her neck.

" NOOOO!" She screamed and immediately started to fight him off. Just then, Spyro charged up the cliff and rammed into Scar sending him rolling towards the edge. Since his hold on Sydney's neck wasn't strong enough, she slipped out of his grip and ran away from the cliff. Spyro stood in the path between Scar and Sydney with a murderous look on his face while Scar merely got back up and smirked at him.

" Not this time pal…" Spyro said to him.

" Hm…wasn't your place to interrupt us…" Scar replied, " for that, I'll have to kill you…"

" I'd like to see you try." Scar smiled his insidious smile and charged at him. Spyro rolled to the side to dodge, turned around, and torched him before he could turn back around. Scar yelled in pain and turned to look at Spyro who was already charging at him. Scar dodged to the left and grabbed a hold of his neck, digging his teeth in as hard as he could. Spyro cried out in pain as he started to fight him off; each try failing and Scar digging his teeth deeper into his neck.

Spyro somersaulted, rolled, slammed him into the cliff, flipped, and twisted to try to get him off, but with no positive result. Scar kept a tight grip on him, driving his teeth deeper and deeper into his neck. Scar then tried to move his jaw into a different position to break his neck, but Spyro's attempts to throw him off made it difficult. Finally, Scar locked his jaw into the position he wanted and placed a paw on his back to snap his neck. Just as he was going to make the motion, he grunted in pain.

His grip on Spyro's neck loosened and he looked around to his left side to find that Sydney's tail pierced his side. Blood dripped from his side and onto the grass. Sydney yanked her tail out of Scar's side who stumbled a bit to the right. Spyro took this opportunity to ram him into the side of the cliff, knocking him unconscious. Blood oozed from his wound that Sydney had left moments before.

" Thanks…" She said to him looking down. Spyro nodded as he got up, walking away from Scar's unconscious form. The two walked silently back to where the others were supposed to be, but somehow disappeared. Just then, a helicopter rose from above the trees with the E-hunter's symbol on it. Sydney noticed that inside the helicopter were the other elements.


	11. To the fortress!

Chapter 11 

Sydney looked in horror as her friends were flown away from sight. She chased the helicopter to the beach where they disappeared into the horizon. She kicked the sand in frustration.

" Dammit!" She yelled. Spyro came after her stopping just a few feet behind her as she started pacing.

" What just happened?" He asked.

" The E-hunters just captured my friends! What'd you think happened!" She shouted.

" Look, we can get them back, we just need to know where they're headed."

" They're going to their headquarters…" Tatum said matter-of-factly, " Sydney, let's go there's not much time…"

" Right." She said as she ran up to her.

" Wait!" Spyro called, " I'm coming too!"

" Why?" Sydney asked.

" I kinda owe you for…that back there…" He said nodding to Scar's lifeless form.

" Alright, we could use your help…" Tatum said after considering it. Spyro nodded and ran up next to her as she teleported them to the E-hunter's headquarters…

The boss silently awaited the report from his Elite team about the Dragon World mission he sent them on. He could no longer wait for the dragon he sent after the water element so he sent them in during his meeting with them. He was confident this time that he wouldn't fail. His Elite team was the best and he knew he could count on them when things got tough. Just as he was about to look over the Dragon World file a call came in on the callbox inserted in the arm of his black, leather chair.

He pushed the button and said, " What is it?"

" Sir! They caught them! They've captured the elements!" The voice on the other end said excitedly. The boss hesitated before answering back. This was the greatest news he had heard throughout the entire mission of capturing the elements. He smirked and said, " Good…bring them to the Holding Cells…"

" Right away, sir!" The voice on the other end turned off his end. The boss quickly left his office to the Holding Cells, where the elements would be held in cages until further notice. He walked down the cathedral-like hallway to a flight of stone steps that led down to the cellblocks. Each cell had an iron door with a small window in the center. He walked to cell number 14 where the elements were held.

He walked inside to see some of his Elite team surrounding four creatures: a unicorn, an eagle, a tremor, and a Vulcan. He noticed that there were only four elemental creatures so, where was number five?

" Sir," The leader of his Elite team came up to him; he was clothed in a black jumpsuit with various advanced technologies about his waist, " We've just returned successful from our mission you sent us on…though we could only acquire four of the elements…"

" Hmmm…No matter," the boss said, " We'll use the electric element to capture the water element…"

" Uh, sir, if you don't mind me asking…how did you know which creature has which element?"

" Believe me…I know…" He said turning his back on them and walking towards the door of the cell.

" Sir, what'll we do with the elements we have?"

" Keep them here for now…we'll start the extraction when we have all of the elements…" He then disappeared through the door. The Elite leader sighed and shouted something in the foreign tongue to one of his team members who was agitating the wind element (Sky)…

Tatum, Sydney, and Spyro appeared in the sandy dunes of the desert. In the distance was a stone fortress surrounded by E-hunters brandishing a type of electric rifle with a neuro-meter. It was the same fortress that Tatum had shown the elements; the one where Tibero presided. As Sydney went to take a step forward, Tatum blocked her path with her silvery, white staff, shook her head silently, and pointed to a nearby dune. Something shifted beneath the desert sand.

_Perfect, _Sydney thought, _other tremors…_

" The fortress is surrounded by them…" Tatum whispered so as not to attract the nearby tremor.

" Why couldn't you've just teleported us inside the fortress?" Sydney whispered back.

" Tibero placed a detecting spell on the walls of the fortress…if we teleported inside, he would've known…I'd prefer it if we didn't run into much confrontation on this mission…"

" Why are we all whispering?" Spyro asked.

" Tremors hunt their prey by detecting the vibrations they give off when they make noise, especially when they move around…" Sydney replied.

" Then how're we getting in the fortress without attracting that one if we can't move?"

" A simple hover spell…" Tatum answered. Without further ado, she muttered a spell to low to hear so she wouldn't attract the tremor and tapped Sydney on her side with the end that glowed a grayish aura. Sydney lifted a few inches off the ground and took a few steps forward. It was as if she was walking on invisible ground just a few inches above the sand. Then Tatum did the same to Spyro and then herself. She took one more glance at the hidden tremor and whispered, " Let's go…"

They then ran off towards the fortress to save the other elements without attracting the tremor.


	12. Battle and rescue

Chapter 12 

Tatum led them around the back, keeping out of sight from the E-hunters guarding the fortress. She tapped a hidden door in the bricks of the stonewall of the fortress and it shifted to the side, letting them in. It revealed a dark corridor with black, wooden doors. Tatum led them inside, tapped the wall of the corridor, shutting the secret door, and then removed the hover spell. She placed a clear crystal on the top of her staff and it lit up, illuminating the dark corridor.

The light revealed a cathedral-like hallway with many black wooden doors and no means of light except Tatum's staff. On the walls were various paintings of gruesome battles and some with dragons in them. On each black wooden door, there was a blood red symbol on them. The doorknobs were made from stuffed heads of small creatures. Tatum placed a hand on one of the black doors.

" These are the torture chambers of the fortress…" She said darkly, " Come…the others aren't too far…"

She led them down the dark hallway to a flight of stone stairs. Around the corner, they could see a faint orange glow. A torch was lit nearby. Tatum removed the crystal from her staff and the bright light disappeared. She led them up the steps to a well-lit corridor with a few wooden doors and some emblems on the walls.

As she led them down the hall they could hear footsteps approaching. Tatum hid behind the corner just as they were turning it and used her staff to quickly knock one of the E-hunters unconscious and hit the other one in his crotch. After which, she struck him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Sydney stared at Tatum in surprise and then she smirked. Tatum nodded at her smiling.

Spyro looked at both of them, confused. Obviously it some kind of chick thing. Tatum led them down the next corridor, one without doors. Instead, it showed more paintings of gruesome battles. As Tatum was about to lead them down yet another hallway, a deep, cold voice had said, " Come to save your elements…keeper?"

They looked behind them to see a middle-aged man with long, graying, brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes that bore into your soul. He wore dark brown attire with a black cape. The air about him made the hallway suddenly seem cold. He smirked at Tatum as her face went really serious. She shifted her weight to one side, leaning on her staff.

" Hello, Tibero…" She said calmly. Sydney glared at him as she split the end of her tail, making it sharp, but Tatum tapped her with her staff giving her a look that said, " Don't try anything…"

" Oh, and I see you've brought the last element for me…how sweet…" He said slowly. His breath came in a slow rhythm.

" If only your fantasies were reality, Tibero…" Tatum said shaking her head.

" You know I'd hate to fight you, Tatum…but greatness requires sacrifice…"

" Hm…pity…" At that point, Tibero shot a dark blast of power at Tatum, who dodged and sent a lightning spell back, sending him flying a few feet in the air then landing hard on the stone floor. Tatum turned the corner with Sydney and Spyro.

" Get to the Holding Cells, you'll find the others there…" She told them.

" Right…" Sydney nodded and hurried off with Spyro to the Holding Cells. Tatum turned back around the corner, just in time to dodge another blast from Tibero. She rolled to the side and shouted, " _Nourubeca!_" which sent a bluish/white orb blast at Tibero who dodged and then shouted, " _Douvescos!_" which sent a dark violet fireball at Tatum who blocked with her staff causing an explosion, sending her flying into the stone wall. She got up, shook her head to clear it, and quickly dodged another blast that Tibero had sent after she hit the wall. She panted as she stood up, covered in wall debris from Tibero's spells as he slowly strode towards her holding up two orbs of dark matter in both hands, ready to throw them at her.

Meanwhile, Sydney and Spyro were running down the cellblock to cell number 14. Once they found it, the iron door was shut and locked. Sydney split the end of her tail and stretched her tail to the lock and started to use her tail to pick at it. Moments later, they heard a click and the iron door swung open. Inside were the other elements in cages.

" Guys!" Sydney exclaimed happily as she ran up to them.

" Sydney!" They said back.

" Man, am I glad to see you!" Sky told her.

" Hang on we'll you guys out of here," she said using her tail to pick at the locks. One by one she freed each element from their cages and led them out into the hall. Just as they went to leave to the corridor where Tatum was fighting Tibero, a large group of E-hunters were coming towards them with the electric rifles with the neuro-meter.


	13. Tibero's defeat and a great threat

Chapter 13 

" Perfect…" Sydney mumbled under her breath.

" Ahhh…I'd like an exercise after being locked up in that cage." Sky said stretching and then flying into the group of E-hunters with the Neuro-rifles.

They fell back, some becoming victims of the domino effect, as some of them accidentally dropped their weapons. Sydney clicked the end of her tail as her sense of thrill was coming on.

" Well, we didn't come all the way out here for nothing." Sydney said to Spyro as she charged at the E-hunters full-force. She tripped two of them, causing them to drop their weapons. Devon covered up the dropped weapons with the stone used to build the fortress so that they couldn't get to them.

" Alright!" Spyro said excitedly as he too charged at the E-hunters. Emma joined in the fight by absorbing the electric rounds fired by the Neuro-rifles that the E-hunters brandished. Every time Devon felt the vibrations of one falling to the ground, he immediately created a stone dome over it. Firenha began throwing fireballs at any E-hunter in both range and view. Sydney charged at an E-hunter close by sending him flying into the wall.

Sky bowled many of them over every time he rounded back in the air. Spyro butted one E-hunter into another sending them both backwards out a nearby window. Pretty soon, every E-hunter present was unarmed and unconscious. The others ran back behind the corner where Tatum was fighting Tibero while Devon and Emma remained behind. Devon uncovered the Neuro-rifles and slowly moved away to catch up with the others.

More E-hunters were coming after Emma. She reared and used the stored electrical energy she absorbed from the Neuro-rifles and shot it back at the weapons, overloading them. She backed up as they exploded, consuming the E-hunters in electricity. Devon created a wall of stone in front of Emma so the electricity wouldn't reach the others. Emma then trotted around him to the others as Devon slowly crawled to them; he was much faster under the sand than above it.

Meanwhile, Tatum was dodging blasts from Tibero, clutching a wound in her side. Compliments of Tibero's Shadow Fire spell. Tibero, however, was wounded with only a cut across his left thigh, damaging his hamstring. Compliments of Tatum's Wind Blade spell. She leaned on her staff for support as she bled from her side.

Tibero slowly limped towards her with a smirk on his face and cried, " _Veratomus!_" sending a jet of black matter straight for her heart. She held up her staff and yelled, " _Nerati!_" which countered the spell, doubling its potency and added with some of her own. Tibero went to dodge, but the stone floor suddenly rose up and encased his legs. The spell hit him hard in the chest, breaking the stone and sending him flying some 16 feet down the hall. He hit the floor with a loud thump and remained on the floor motionless.

The other elements and Spyro came out from behind the corner and went over to her. She sat down clutching her wound. Emma came up and used her horn to heal Tatum's wound. Tatum then stood up and nodded to Emma as her thanks. As she turned to lead them down another passage out of the fortress, Tibero hoarsely said, " Keeper…you've broken me…a lowly servant to a greater power…and now…have released it…"

At that point, he began to writhe in pain as a dark shadow began to creep out of his body through his chest wound made by Tatum's Counter spell. Her eyes went wide and said to them, " We must leave…and quickly."


	14. Defeat of the shadow being

Chapter 14

Tatum, the elements, and Spyro ran through the hallways until they came to the flight of stone steps that led down into the torture chambers of the fortress. As she led them down the steps, they noticed the temperature was getting colder; they could almost see their breath. Tatum quickly placed the clear crystal on the top of her staff, illuminating the dark corridor. She led them through the corridor, all the while sensing a very negative presence. She stopped when they came to the secret door in the wall of the fortress and looked behind them for the mysterious presence following them.

_The time is drawing closer, _she thought, _hopefully I will not have to experience such a battle..._ She tapped the wall with her staff and the secret door moved to the side, letting them out. Tatum stepped out, but stopped when she saw something move beneath the sand. The tremors were still out there. She nodded at Devon who crawled into the sand and used his power to create a stone path for them to a safe teleportatione zone so they could escape.

As they began to step out onto the stone path, a shadow burst out from the corridor behind them and encased them all in darkness. Tatum shouted out a spell and the crystal erupted light causing the shadow to shrink and take form. It became a ghostlike creature with long, black, sharp fangs, whitish/grey eyes, and fierce, black claws. Its saliva dripped from its mouth, neither liquid nor gas, disappearing when it hit the sand. Its breath was slow and heavy.

It began speaking in a foreign tongue to Tatum. Its tone sounded threatening. (A/N: For this part, I thought it'd be easier to add both the foreign conversation and the translation in parenthesis.)

" _Haveh a shikantes goveku (give up the elements, Keeper)..._" It said in a whisper/echoic voice.

" _Becho viganta tuchetos michas (Not within a thousand years)..._" Tatum answered, glaring at it. All but Tatum and the shadow wore confused faces. Apparently, only Tatum and the shadow could understand each other. The shadow narrowed its eyes at Taum and said, " _Thecas veracados (Then, we fight)..._" With that, the shadow lunged at Tatum who blocked with a light spell from her staff.

It backed up, paused trying to consider other attempts, then dived into the sand and disappeared. It appeared as if they won for a few moments, but Tatum kept stiff and alert. Obviously, it was waiting for the right moment to ambush them. Tatum turned to the elements and Spyro and said quietly, " Get to the teleportation zone...if I don't join you in ten minutes, leave without me..."

Sydney was shocked. _Just leave her, _she thought, _she must be crazy..._ She searched her face for any sign of reconsideration, but she had never seen Tatum more serious about a decision. She sighed and went with the others to the teleportation zone. They watched as they waited for any sign of her to come with them, but she remained motionless on the spot.

Suddenly, it came up from beneath her and surrounded her in a dome of pitch-blackness. She muttered a spell and slammed her staff into the sand, creating a burst of light, causing the shadow to withdraw. It hissed and narrowed its eyes at her. It then stretched out its arm, forming a sharp blade out of it. Then it detached the blade to reform its arm.

It smirked and said, " _Joba tiye sekero dubeka getero vukano (I hope you know how to play with blades)..._"

Tatum then threw her staff to the side and concentrated on it so that it didn't fall. She began to chant a spell and the staff glowed a white aura. Slowly but surely the staff turned into a long silver sword with a silvery white handle bearing many elaborate markings on both the blade and the handle. It floated back to her hand and she tore off her white cloak, revealing many markings on her body similar to the ones on her sword. Without her cloak she wore something like that of a black bikini with a golden necklace around her neck bearing a tiny vial with white ashes inside.

" _Degas hibarte kume tiye nibe sekoma (Much better than you will enjoy)..._" She said smirking back. The shadow glared at her for a few moments then lunged at her with the blade. She blocked upward, slashed the blade free from the catch, and then went for an upward slash. The shadow blocked this and slashed outward towards her. She dodged backwards and slashed downward, causing the shadow to separate in half in order to dodge the hit.

While it dodged, it brought its blade down on Tatum cutting into her left shoulder. She cried out in pain, backed up, and clutched at her wound. It took this opportunity to lunge at her, but she quickly blocked and struck back, wounding its right arm. It bled a dark violet colored blood, which dripped from its arm and stained the desert sand. Tatum used this opportunity to blast a jet of light at the shadow, blowing a hole in its torso.

It screeched an earsplitting screech and clutched at its wound. It was weakening. It then lifted its left hand, causing a cloud of darkness to surround Tatum, forming a dark ball. Dark purple energy surges were shocking Tatum from inside the ball of black. Tatum then slashed an X into the side of the ball to escape and burst out in a bright light.

Just as she was landing, the shadow snuck up and drove its black sword into her abdomen. She paused in shock for a few moments. Crimson blood dripped down the shadow's blade and onto the ground. She fell to her knees, blood beginning to drip from her mouth. The shadow hastily removed its blade and watched her almost fall to the ground. She used her sword for support and closed her eyes. She began to chant softly a sort of spell.

It appeared as if a wind was circling around the shadow. At that point a pure white cloud formed above the shadow and began to glow. The shadow hissed at the light and began to weaken even more. Tatum continued to chant as she started to glow a white aura. A glowing, white ring formed around the shadow and it seemed as if it were trapped in some sort of shield.

Tatum's aura began to glow brighter as a blast of blinding light shot from the cloud, covering the shadow completely. It emitted a deafening screech as it slowly disappeared in the light as if it were burning to death. The white cloud disappeared as well as the ring and Tatum's aura as the light dimmed and the elements and Spyro could see better. Afterwards, Tatum raised her left hand and teleported them back to the Dragon Worlds, leaving herself behind. Tatum then fainted and lied motionless on the desert floor.


	15. Tatum's Death?

Chapter 15

Back in the Dragon Worlds, Spyro and the elements appeared near the beach in a flash of white light. The beach was empty and it was very cloudy and dismal. The wind was strong enough to blow the leaves off the trees. Seagulls were making their way across the water to shelter as the waves crashed against the rocks. Each element had their own way of dealing with Tatum's passing; Sky sat down and stared at the ground, pulling his helmet down just a bit; Emma layed down with a solemn face; Devon was as motionless as the dead; Firenha sat indian-style in midair clutching both her shoulder and her elbow and staring off into the distance, and Sydney was stiff and tense as if the emotion stirring inside her was about to explode like a bomb. Spyro remained silent, obviously sensing their grief for their lost keeper. Sydney finally let out her feelings in a loud wail.

" AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! How could this happen! We were so damn close!" She screamed turning to the others, " and now..."

" Well, what're we supposed to do?" Firenha asked coming out of her reverie.

" We have to go back... We have to make sure she's still alive... We have to help her!" Sydney cried.

" Sydney, there's nothing we can do... She's gone..." Devon told her showing some sign of life.

" No! We have to do something! We can't just sit here and..."

" Sydney, it's too late..." Emma said looking more solemn with each word, " besides, what would we do even if we _could_ do something?"

" _Help her_! Get her back here somehow!"

" And how would we go about doing that?"

" I don't know... Sky could fly her back here."

" And how would the rest of us get back?"

" Using our powers!"

" Our powers can only be active around our element and the only one of us who had power was, Devon..."

" Well then he could've taken us here."

" Sydney, I have not the strength to do that... I'm too old for it..." Devon said.

" There has to be something..." She trailed off, her voice quivering as she spoke. Devon moved over to her and held her head up to face him.

" Sydney, she sacrificed herself to save us. She did what she could as a keeper to make sure that we survived. All we can do is move forward or her sacrifice would've been in vain. The most we can do now is grieve for her and wait for the Elder's decision for us." He said softly. Sydney looked down again and sniffled. Spyro looked surprised as he watched this, _she was crying? _In the months that he'd known her, he hadn't once seen her do so much as look sad, but cry? Suddenly, thunder sounded and it started raining.

Firenha took shelter under a nearby tree. Since she was a Volcan, she needed to stay dry. Sky looked up- finally finding another interest than the ground- and closed his eyes, letting the rain drench his feathers. He let out a doleful sigh and looked back at the ground again. Sydney sobbed and looked back up at Devon.

" Why must everyone else die before us? What makes us so special?" She cried.

" We bear an incredible power, burdensome, but incredible. As we've experienced, there are those who want us for it. Once exposed, they become manipulable to those who know how to manipulate them. We will always be hunted for it and it's our duty as well as our keeper's to protect them lest the world falls victim to the wrong hands." He explained. Sydney looked back down, sobbed, then turned around and stalked off into the brush.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the desert, two wanderers traveled quietly and smoothly so as not to attract tremors. They consisted of two men, a young man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a brown cloak, and his father, a man with graying hair, wrinkles also wearing a brown cloak. Although, the old man's cloak was more dingier. They traveled with a camel and some sacks. The young man was leading, their destination was home, but stopped when he saw somebody lying on the desert sand.

" Cainnan, why did you stop?" His father whispered, another tremor-evasion tactic.

" Look," He whispered as well, " there's someone lying on the ground."

" They're probably dead. Come on, we can't keep your mother waiting." Just then, Cainnan swore he saw the body twitch a bit. He tore off towards the body, forgetting about the tremors.

" Cainnan!" His father yelled after him. He saw a tremor tunneling fast after Cainnan. He quickly undid one of the sacks and pulled out a jar filled with red powder. He ran after Cainnan while opening the jar and stood in the path of the tremor. He grabbed a fist full of powder and threw it at the nearby tremor.

The moment the powder hit the sand it ignited in flames, burning the tremor beneath it. It screech terribly in pain and eventually died off. He looked back at his son Cainnan as he was looking over the body of Tatum. He quietly walked up to him and knelt down. Cainnan had her head in his hand as he was lifting it up.

" She's badly wounded," He whispered, " but she's breathing very faintly... Her pulse is weak..."

" Get her to the camel... I'll see what I can do once we get her home..." He replied. Cainnan nodded and carried Tatum carefully to the camel. He easily placed her on its back and secured her with some rope, careful not to agitated the wound. His father picked up her sword and silently joined the small caravan as they headed quietly towards home.


	16. A time for revival

Chapter 16

An elderly woman was quietly making her family dinner in a large, silver pot. Her deep, hazel eyes stared intently at the cooking stew. She sighed and looked over at a small timer next to the pot on the kitchen isle. _Only five more minutes and dinner should be ready_, she thought. She wiped some sweat off her wrinkled brow and brushed her bony hand on her floral apron.

She looked about her small kitchen which consisted of the kitchen isle, some wooden cabnets, a cooler to keep the perishables fresh, and the stove which was set into the small isle in the center of the kitchen. The little isle was covered with ingredients for the lamb stew. Her and her family raised sheep and a few camels. They kept the nursing ewes and lambs inside so the tremors wouldn't eat them and kept the rams and the other adult sheep, as well as the camels, outside. Just then, she heard a commotion in the room just off the kitchen.

" Cainnan, quick, place her on the bed... Easy now." She heard her husband say to her son. She scurried over to the door leading to the guest room and opened ajar. She was surprised to see that her husband and son had brought home a beautiful young woman with shoulder length, dark hair and palish skin. She was clothed in what appeared to be a black bikini. She had elaborate, but strange markings on her body.

Also, she bore a deep wound in her abdomen. Her son, Cainnan, gently placed her on the bed as her husband set her silver sword, also bearing the markings, aside. She slowly came into the room, completely beside herself. Her husband turned around and said, " We found her in the desert... I believe I can still save her... Get me my potions."

She nodded and left the room to get his medical mixtures that he had made himself. Her husband was a skilled Apothicary. Cainnan surveyed the woman's markings. He traced one nearest to the wound with his finger.

" These markings... What are they?" He asked.

" I'm not sure," His father replied," they seem familiar..."

He took out an old tome and flipped through the pages. He stopped on a page giving information on elemental signs and markings.

" Ah, here," He said pointing to an illustration of the elemental signs," she bears the signs of the elements, but that can't be... unless... no... it's impossible..."

" What? What does that mean?" Cainnan inquired.

" Only the element bearers and their keeper bear these symbols... They're said to allow those who bear them to control the very bases this world is made from..." He explained closing the book.

" Are you saying she's an element?"

" No... she could be... the keeper..."

They both stared in awe at the young woman as if they'd never seen anything quite like her. Just then, his wife came back with some flasks filled with blue liquid and some small canvas bags tied with twine. She handed them over to her husband and waited in the doorway in case he needed anything else.

" That's okay, Deliela, this is all I need for now." Her husband told her. She nodded and went back to the kitchen just as the timer went off. He took out some bandages and set them aside for later.

" This makes our job much more important now that we have an idea of who this woman is..." He stated to his son. Cainnan nodded and glanced once more at the young woman before they would start to work on her. First, his father took a bowl that was sitting on a nearby stand, placed it next to a canvas baggie, and undid the twine on the bag. Next, he took out a yellow colored flower, placed it into the bowl, and began crushing it with a pestle until it was mush. Then, he placed the pestle aside, opened the flask with the blue liquid, and poured a little into the bowl.

He took a small, wooden spoon and stirred the mixture until it was a deep green color. Then, he placed the spoon aside and held up the bowl. He then scooped a fingerful out and placed it on some laid out bandages. He flattened it out to make it evenly spread on the entire bandage and placed the bowl aside, still containing what was left of the green mush. He placed the bandages on the bed next to the young woman's body and turned to his son.

" Okay, her wound goes all the way through so I need you to very carefully, turn her over almost on her stomach..." He instructed. Cainnan nodded in acknowledgement, and very gently turned her almost fully on her stomach. He felt her take sharp breaths of pain as he did so. His father then proceeded to place the bandages over the wound. The mixture seemed to have made it so that the bandages would stick on contact.

He wrapped the bandages around, Cainnan helping to move the body any which way that was necessary to do so, but left a small opening at the end. He then took the bowl and spoon, scooped the rest of the mixture into the opening, and finished wrapping her bandages. When he was sure the bandages were tight on, he cleaned up his supplies and placed them on the nearby stand. He sighed in relief as his patient slowly gained color and began to breathe normally. There was a moment of silence, then he turned to his son.

" She should be fine now... but of course she needs time to recover so, I need to watch over her while she sleeps in case there are any complications." He told him. Cainnan nodded and repositioned himself comfortably on the floor. His father stood up and went to the kitchen where his wife was pouring some stew into a couple bowls with a ladel. His wife took notice of him and set the bowl and ladel aside.

" How is she?" She asked him concerned.

" She'll be okay... I need you to get some water and clean her up." He told her.

" Of course..." She said scurrying away to work. She grabbed a large bowl and headed for the sink to fill it up with some water. Afterwards, she went over to a drawer and took out a small towel, placed it on the edge of the bowl, and headed off towards the guest room. She spotted her son sitting leisurely next to the bed watching the young woman. She set the bowl on the floor and began to wet the towel.

" Go eat your dinner with your father, I can take it from here." She said not looking at her son. He nodded and walked out the room to the kitchen. He found his bowl of stew and sat with his father at the table just off the kitchen.

" How long do you think it will be until she wakes up?" Cainnan asked.

" I'd give it a day or two... that wound was no mere flesh wound..." His father replied. Cainnan noded and they ate in silence pondering about this woman who could possibly be the keeper of the elements.


	17. Sky's darkness and Tatum's recovery

(A/N: Wow...It's been awhile since i've done one of these...A/N's i mean...ne ways, I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far...I'd just like to point out that this chapter will focus on a piece of Sky's past to help me get by my writer's block and to explain why he treats Sydney like his little sister...Just to warn you, there's a lot of tragedy in it...sniffle...Well, enjoy! R&R!)

Chapter 17

A few days later in the Dragon Worlds, most of the elements have taken somewhat of a vow of silence as it seemed. It appeared that loosing Tatum placed a scar much deeper in their hearts than what was thought. Most likely the reason was because this new tragedy reminded them of the other tragedies that they had to go through. For Sydney, it was giving her flashbacks of her parents' death. As for Sky, he was reminded of something he was still trying hard to forget.

He sat down on a rock beside the lake and gazed into the water. A dark memory was repeating itself in his head like a movie on repeat...

(Flashback)

_He was really little. Most likely the same age as Sydney when her parents died. He, his brother and his sister were watching their father fly gracefully around the canyons from the nest they were placed in. He was hunting again. Their mother kept watch above them on a lone branch protruding from the cliffside. _

_Their father suddenly made a quick dive straight for the opening to the plains. He spotted dinner. They saw him scoop up something small, twist upward, and round back to the nest. Sky looked at him as if he did something truly remarkable. His father landed in front of the nest on a small stretch of rock and dropped a small, dead lizard into the nest. _

_Immediately, he and his siblings attacked at the lizard and devoured it. His father chuckled at them. _

_" Wow, you guys really must've been hungry, huh?" He said making sure his helmet wasn't slipping off his head. It was the same helmet that Sky usually wears now. They nodded and downed the last of the lizard leaving almost no evidence that it was even dropped into the nest. Sky hopped over to his father when he finished eating. _

_" Hey, dad, do you think I could fly like that someday?" He asked. _

_" You'd be lucky if you didn't crash just trying to get some height." His brother teased. Sky scowled at him. _

_" Shato..." Their mother warned. Shato looked down with a smirk on his face as way of saying, " Sorry, mom." Their sister giggled at him. _

_" To answer your question before, Sky, sure... If you practice enough." His father replied. Sky smiled up at him as he winked at him. His father looked out at the distance as Sky watched the other eagles fly around the canyons looking for food. _None of them can fly like, dad, _he thought. _

_" Alright you three, time for bed." Their mom announced. They made their cries of protests, but in the end they knew it'd be sleepytime. They settled in the nest, cuddling up next to each other for warmth. Their parents rested on the same branch to watch over them as they slept. Hours later, Sky woke up to a loud BOOM in the far side of the canyons where the caves were. _

_His brother and sister were still asleep, but where were his parents? He got up and hopped over to the edge of the nest where he saw a huge blaze of fire had erupted out of the caves. There was no sign of his parents. He went over to Shato and his sister Breezy. _

_" Guys! Guys wake up! Something's happening to the caves!" He shouted. They woke up startled, his brother being cranky from being woken up too early. _

_" What now?" He snapped. _

_" The caves are on fire! Come look, quick!" He hopped back over to the edge of the nest followed by his siblings. _

_" Whoa..." Shato marveled. _

_" Where's mom and dad?" Breezy asked. _

_" I don't know..." Sky replied not looking away from the chaos. Another explosion came out of the caves followed by their father carrying an injured eagle with most of his feathers charred from the flames. _

_" Dad!" They said in unison. The eagle limped as their father helped him walk over to a safer area. He placed him carefully down against the cliffside as their mother flew down to help. They could hear very little of the conversation between the eagle and their father. _

_" E-hunters...attacked...explosives...casualties..." They saw their father nod and swiftly fly back into the caves. Sky began to climb out of the nest, but felt a tug at his leg. His brother Shato was holding him back. _

_" What're you doing! Are you crazy!" He shouted. _

_" Let go! We can't just stay here and watch these things happen!" _

_" What're we supposed to do about it? We're too small." _

_" Dad always use to tell us that size is no equivalent to power..." Sky said pulling his leg out of his brother's grasp and going over to the edge of the cliffside. _

_" You can't even fly yet!" His brother called to him as he too climbed out of the nest. _

_" Neither can you." _

_" Hey guys! Wait for me!" Their sister called. They followed Sky to the edge of the cliff. Sky looked over and found a pass just small enough for them to climb down. Sky started to go down with his siblings following close behind. When they got to the bottom, their mother was still tending to the injured eagle. _

_They made their way to the caves, dodging flames as they slowly worked their way to their father who was fighting what looked like a loosing battle against a group of E-hunters with flamethrowers. They hid behind a large rock, not noticing that the ground below them wasn't stable. Just as their father was about to be hit by a blast of fire, the ground caved in beneath them. They crashed hard to the cave floor. Sky was the first to get up, he looked around and saw his brother getting up slowly. _

_His sister, however, remained motionless. Sky rushed over to her and examined her. Blood oozed out the side of her head and her pulse was gone. Sky shook his head, sat down beside her, and cradled his head in his wings. His brother looked down in silence. Neither said anything to the other. The only thing that broke the silence was a loud cry of pain from their father. _

_They both looked up and soon all was silent except for the E-hunters speaking in the foreign tongue to each other. They heard some scuffling, and then they heard them leave the cave. In the distance they could hear their mother try to fight them for their father and then another cry of pain. Silence came again and more scuffling. Sky started to rock back and forth shaking his head in grief. _

_Shato was completely beside himself. In only a few hours, they had lost most of their family. Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared and the E-hunters were shouting in the foreign tongue. They heard a few blasts of different colors and the E-hunters crying out in pain. They also heard a lot of thuds as their bodies fell against the cliffside. _

_Soon after, they heard long strides coming towards the pit they fell in. Suddenly, the bottom of the pit started moving upward towards the top. They hung onto the bottom for dear life until it stopped. They looked around and saw a woman clothed in a white cloak carrying a silvery, white staff. She had dark, shoulder length hair and icy blue eyes. _

_She came up to them and knelt down. She had a comforting air about her. _

_" Who are you?" Sky asked. _

_" Someone you can trust...Come...I'll take you both someplace safe..." She said in a deep, womanly voice. They nodded solemly and she scooped them both up and disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving the fire to crackle and finish off the rubble..._

(Flashback ends)

Sky came out of his reverie and looked away from the water. He sighed and looked up to the skies wishing that somehow there could've been more he could've done to help his family. He got up from the rock and flew up to a tree to be alone. He had been secluding himself lately from the other elements in his grief and endless memories of his dark past. He pulled his helmet that he had gotten from his father over his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping that his memories wouldn't haunt him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tatum woke up to find that she was no longer in the desert. In fact, she found that she was in a small, modest room with a nightstand nearby. She also found that there was a young man sleeping with his head on the bed, but with the rest of his body on the floor. He had dark, brown hair and wore a brown cloak. She took note that he was handsome, but she had no time to be concerned about such things.

She needed to get back to the elements to at least make sure they were alright. She lifted the blanket that was covering and found that her wound was dressed. She got up and headed towards the door. Just as she was about to leave the room, she heard a masculine voice say, " Sleep well?"

She turned around and saw that the young man was awake, revealing his hazel eyes. She hesitated for a second, not sure exactly what to say, and asked, " Who are you?"

" I'm Cainnan, i've been watching over you for the past couple of days." He replied.

" Thank you, Cainnan, but I must leave..." She looked around the room, just noticing that her cloak was missing as well as her sword, " Where are my things?"

" My mother was washing your cloak, but your sword is just outside the room." She nodded in acknowledgement and opened the door to find her sword right next to it as he said. She grabbed it and walked out of the room with Cainnan quickly following behind.

" Hey, can I ask your name?" He asked. She eyed him for a moment and said, " Tatum...Cainnan, I appreciate your family's hospitality, but I must leave."

" I can check and see if my mother is finished washing your cloak, i'm sure you'll want that..." He said looking at her body clothed in only her black bikini. She looked taken aback at his gazing and shook her head..._men_. He shook his head vigorously to keep from gazing at her body and left to get her cloak, blushing. He came back a few minutes later with her cloak neatly folded in his arms. She took it from him and with perfect speed and skill, clothed herself in it in one twirl around her body.

Cainnan raised his eyebrows at her skill and asked, " If you don't mind me asking, what are those markings on your body for?"

She eyed him again and said serenely, " You'll know, Cainnan, in due time..." With that, she turned around and went for the front door. Just as she left, Cainnan ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

" Wait," He said, " How will I know if I see you again?" Tatum turned her head and looked into his eyes. There was a sort of hopefulness in them and she smiled.

" As I said before, Cainnan, in due time..." Again, she turned from him and left the house, quietly walking out towards the desert. Cainnan watched, as if mesmerised, as she made her way across the desert, changing her sword back into her silvery, white staff. Cainnan looked in awe as she raised her staff and disappeared in a flash of white light.


	18. Tatum's return

Chapter 18

Sydney watched the waves crash against the shoreline as if in a trance. Her depression was gradually ebbing away and yet the sound of the waves had a soothing, almost comforting effect on her. She sighed and stretched out her wings as preparation for sleeping. Just as she closed her eyes, a flash of white light occured not too far away. She jolted up and looked around.

_That couldn't possibly be...no...it can't be, _she thought. A small hope, however, motivated her to search as to where that flash came from. She looked around and saw towards the cliff that a tall figure clothed in a white cloak was striding in her direction. _Is that...no...it's impossible, _she thought even though her excitement was rising inside of her as this figure drew closer. The figure got close enough for her to see exactly who it was and it _was_ her!

It was Tatum! Sydney froze in both awe and disbelief. _Am I dreaming?_ She thought. Tatum walked up to her and knelt down with that same serene smile as always and said, " Hello, Sydney..."

Sydney could contain it no longer. She leapt into her arms in an embrace and Tatum hugged her back. They remained so for a few moments and then Sydney moved a small bit away from her.

" I can't believe it's really you," She said, " you fell..."

" I know... but I was saved and now i've come back to you and the others..." She explained looking around. " Where are they?"

" I don't know... everyone's been really down since that whole desert incident... they could be anywhere."

" Well, then I guess we'll have to find them..." Tatum smirked as Sydney smiled and ran off to look for the others. She figured Devon should be the easiest to find since he's only been in one place nowadays. She searched through the woods to find any mound of dirt that happened to look like it was breathing. She ran through the brush, calling his name when Spyro and Sparks came out of a nearby bush.

" This has to be the most energy i've seen you use in days, " He said to her almost amazed that she actually moved away from the beach.

" Well, she's back!" She said happily.

" Who?"

" Tatum!"

" Really? I thought she... you know..."

" Yeah, but somebody saved her! And she's back! I have to find Devon!" She said running off to look for him.

" Well, how do you like that?" Sparks said with a happy tone as he buzzed by Spyro's head. Sydney continued calling Devon's name and running at the same time untill she tripped over a small mound of dirt. It appeared as if it were breathing. _He must've really buried himself, _she thought.

" Devon?" She called. The mound sighed and said dolefully,

" Yes, Sydney..."

" I know you're really down and not in the mood, but... can I show you something?"

" (Sigh) Does it have to be now?"

" Why are you busy with something?" She said sarcastically. A small silence told her he might as well of been scowling at her.

" It'll only be a few minutes... please, Devon."

" (Sigh) Alright... make it quick..." Sydney smiled and began to walk back in the direction where Tatum was waiting. Devon followed her beneath the ground appearing as if the mound of dirt was moving with her. She led him back to the cliffs where Tatum was leaning against a rock. She smiled as the two came towards her.

" Here we are..." Sydney said stopping in front of Tatum.

" Well? What did you want to show me?" Devon asked with a note of impatience. Tatum smiled and knelt down, slowly removing some of the dirt off of Devon's body. There was a peculiar way that she did this, making Sydney figure this could be the only way Tatum can prove to Devon that she's alive.

" Tatum?" He asked sounding like a little kid trying to guess a birthday present.

" Yes, Devon, it's me..." Tatum answered smiling. Then Devon did something Sydney had never seen him do before. At that moment, he leaped out of the ground and tackled her, wrapping his tentacles around her in a hug. Tatum was stunned at first, but returned the hug and chuckled. Moments later, she was back on her feet, but Devon was still fully out of the ground.

It was a time of great happiness and euphoria as each element was reunited with their once fallen keeper. Each of them seemed like they were instantly getting their spark back the moment they saw Tatum, or in Devon's case, felt. For the next few weeks of her return, it appeared as if nothing could possibly tear them apart again, but a new evil was beginning to stir deep in the woods of the Dragon Worlds.


	19. Elemental Death

Chapter 19

(A few weeks previously)

Deep inside Tibero's fortress, his body reanimated. A dark shadow covered his body and his features, changing him. His once green eyes turned a deep purple with cat-eye pupils in the center. His pale skin darkened to a greyish color, his veins darkened to black. His fingernails were long and discolored like a drowned corpse's.

His dark brown attire turned black and the cape appeared torn and shredded. He opened his eyes once the transformation was complete and breathed out a black mist. He slowly sat up, like the dead reawakened, and looked around the cathedral-like halls of the fortress. There was an eerie sort of air about him when he stood up and moved towards his office, like as if he was no longer himself, but something much worse. One of his Elite team members ran into his office.

" Sir! The elements! They've-" He stopped mid-sentence and realized that his boss was no longer the same man.

" What about them?" He asked in a harsh, wispy voice that seemed to echo.

" Master!" He exclaimed bowing to this new form.

" Well?"

" T-they escaped, my lord..."

" Hmm... then perhaps we should take things to the next level..."

" Sir?"

" Start... the experiments..." The new master said with a smirk. The Elite member bowed and left his office without any arguements or questions. The master then turned to the picture of an island with a volcano in the center and growled.

" Soon, keeper, very soon... you shall feel the full power of my wrath..."

(present day)

Meanwhile, the elemental group were enjoying each others' presence as well as the sun. Tatum was watching over them from the cliff, Devon being right beside her. Firenha, Sky, and Emma were watching Sydney and Spyro wrestle. Their relationship grew a bit over the past few weeks and these spectacles had become almost an everyday sight. In fact, there were days that Firenha and Sky would place bets as to who would be pinned this time.

Sparks, of course, would play as the referee in these activities. Devon, however, was moving a little more sluggish these days. He was also getting tired more easily, even after simple activities like burrowing to different places for long periods of time, which never used to bother him as much as it did now. Not many of the others took notice except Tatum and Emma. All three knew what this meant; Devon's time was getting closer.

Well, after all, he was old. Yet, Devon tried not to seem any different than he normally was around the others, lest they get too worried about him. He sighed as he watched the others enjoy their time with each other.

" You know... don't you..." He said dolefully to Tatum.

" Yes, Devon..." She answered back softly.

" Do the others know yet?"

" No... just myself and Emma..."

" Good...I don't want the others to know yet..."

" No... let them live for these moments now...while they last... "

" How will you replace me when i'm gone?"

" The elemental orb will choose a trustworthy bearer for itself..."

Devon nodded and sighed again. The day was beginning to come to a close as the afternoon sun was just barely touching the horizon. The reflection on the water glittered like amber colored jewels across a black glossy surface. Devon turned from Tatum and burrowed his way to the woods; his temporary home in this part of the Dragon Worlds. Tatum watched him leave with a solemn glance.

As Devon was settling in beneath a fallen branch, he heard something tunneling fast towards him. _Rumble, rumble, rumble... _It was getting louder and closer by the second with amazing speed. Devon was straining to hear what direction it was coming from. _Rumble, rumble... _

For him, it was so close it sounded like thunder. Finally, he went to dodge the tunneling creature, but he was too slow for it and the thing barreled into his side. Bursting past his rough, shell-like covering and almost crushing him like an insect. He jerked up so hard he came out of the ground and let out a painful screech. He was bleeding heavily from his wound.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the direction of the screech until things were silent again. Tatum ran towards the woods to find Devon. Sydney immediately stopped wrestling with Spyro and followed her, the other elements trailing behind as well as Spyro. They came to the source of the screech to find Devon halfway out of the ground laying in a pool of his own orange colored blood. Tatum was knelt down beside him inspecting his wound.

The others were both horrified and stunned at this scenerio. Emma went over to try to heal his wound, but her magic couldn't close it or stop the hemmoraging. Tatum tried her Healing Spell, but that attempt came as a fruitless effort as well. Tatum then used her Hover Spell to pull Devon out of the ground without agitating his wound. She also used it to carefully transport him out of the woods and to a place where she could monitor him without any trouble.

Moments later, Devon was quietly resting in a small, medical tent that Biance and Hunter had previously helped pitch. His wound was dressed, but it didn't stop the bleeding. Apparantly, there was some sort of spell on the wound to make it so that it would continually bleed and refuse to heal. His dressings had to be replaced almost every five minutes and he was getting weaker each time. It seemed like Devon's time would be sooner than planned or hoped for.

He was allowed visitors when he was awake and he was awake through most of the time he was injured. Sydney and Sky were the ones that visited him the most. Sky would usually come out with his helmet on lower than usual with a sad look on his face. Sydney, however, normally kept an emotionless expression on. Her last visit to him was rather an emotional one.

They had been talking about random things for a while and finally Devon had told her his expectations, which, she kept in denial of.

" I'm dying Sydney... there's nothing anyone can do for me... I have not the strength to survive this..."

" No! Don't say that! You'll make it! You'll see..."

" Sydney..."

" Please... We just thought we lost Tatum... we can't loose you too!" A tear began to stream down her face. Devon weakly lifted her chin with one of his fleshy tentacles.

" Sydney, death is just a part of life... one that we all must face and accept someday... there's noway to dodge it, so the only thing anyone can do is accept it and let it come..." Sydney looked down and sobbed into him, away from his wound so she wouldn't hurt him. Just moments later when she left and Tatum returned to him, he breathed his final breath and released his soul.

" Goodbye, Devon..." Tatum said quietly, " through us... you shall be remembered..."

(A/N: Hey people! Thanks for R&R! I have many ideas for this story, but i'd like to let you guys choose this one... Which would you prefer? A sequel to this story starring Sydney/Spyro's oldest daughter Stella? (yes they get together and have kids...SPOILER!) or a part two(not a sequel)with more than one character deaths...sniffle...? Vote for it! Sequel? or part two?)


	20. The New Earth Element

Chapter 20

A few days after Devon's funeral, Tatum had the elements search the grounds to find whatever attacked Devon, Spyro and Sparks helping out. Sky was gliding around the woods looking for any evidence from a bird's eye view. Sydney was inspecting the hole where Devon was attacked. Emma was looking through the woods for any sign of Devon's attacker, Firenha lending a helping hand since the woods were pretty big. Finally, Tatum, Spyro, and Sparks were looking around the Dragon Worlds for any sort of a clue.

Sydney decided to inspect the tunnel that _thing_ had made, but found that the tunnel was caved in. Closer insection revealed claw marks beneath some of the dirt on the walls of the tunnel. The thing was smart. _It covered its tracks so no one can trace where it came from_, Sydney thought. She retreated above ground and looked around the surrounding area.

She stalked off in a nearby bush and noticed weird looking tracks. She followed them to the cliffs where they met up with some footprints. They looked like Tatum's but bigger. Other markings in the ground suggested that there had been a struggle between Devon's attacker and someone else. Then, she saw violet colored blood as well as crimson colored blood staining the ground.

The crimson blood led a trail to the beach while the violet blood led into a portal to a desert. She decided it would be easier to follow the trail to the beach and walked on. The trail eventually led her to a cave on the beach and inside she saw a young man with dark brown hair and dressed in a brown cloak. He looked badly beaten with many deep cuts in his legs and arms. He appeared unconscious, but his breathing seemed normal.

_At least he's alive_, she thought. She quickly ran back to find Tatum to tell her about the man in the cave. When she found Tatum she was inspecting the same strange tracks in the woods.

" Tatum! I found somebody in a cave! He seems badly wounded... I think he met up with Devon's attacker," Sydney told her. Tatum nodded and followed her back to the cave where she saw Cainnan lying up against the cave wall, bleeding. She went over to him and inspected his wounds. They were deep, but thankfully not deadly.

" Go back and tell the others we'll need the medical tent again..." She told Sydney. Sydney nodded and hurried back to carry out Tatum's orders. As Tatum went to look for any other wounds under his cloak, he woke up and saw her kneeling next to him.

" It's you," he said hoarsley, " I thought i'd never see you again..."

" I said we would... i'm always true to my word," Tatum said with a smile. They kept smiling at each other for a few moments until Tatum broke the silence.

" Come... we need to get you to safety." She helped him up and led him limping to the medical tent while he stared at her features the entire way. Though, Tatum didn't mind it too much. That night, after his wounds were dressed and he was sound asleep, Tatum was thinking outside the tent. The night air was cool and the stars were shining.

Just when she thought she'd turn in for the night, the Earth elemental orb began to shine. Surprised, she took it out of her pocket and held it up. It was in its stone form for disguising with the Earth elemental symbol decorating the front. It glowed and amberish color. She pondered about it until an incredible thought came to mind.

_Could it have chosen Cainnan?_ she thought. She held it up inside the tent and it shone brighter. Tatum was shocked. It was the first time a human was ever an element. It was a tough decision to allow this, but if the orb found him trustworthy, then he was the rightful choice to bear the orb.

She sighed and went up to Cainnan who as still asleep despite the light the orb was giving off. She gently placed it on his chest and sat indian-style on the floor. She stared at him for a few more moments and then began to concentrate and chant some sort of spell which caused the orb to go from its stone form to its original. It looked like a large, amber colored pearl with its power swirling inside of it. She chanted some more and it appeared to melt into Cainnan's body making it glow the amber color.

Moments later, the glowing subsided and the Earth elemental symbols glowed on Cainnan's body then dimmed. Amazingly, he was still asleep after all of that brightness. _He's one sound sleeper,_ Tatum thought and smiled.

" Welcome to our little circle, Cainnan..." She said quietly.


	21. End of part one

Hi all! I know this came just a weeeee bit late, but the votes are in and they all go for a part two! So, I hope you enjoyed part one because the next story will be part two! Plus, in part two, I had special permission to use a whole GROUP of characters from dragon482! It will add a whole new idea and plot for part two... hopefully the plot in part two is just as good as the plot in part one, if not better... Well, I should quit my yapping and get to writing that next part to numbah uno! Lol... See you guys later! Woo!


	22. Message to Readers

I will be posting the next part of _Life, Love, and Adventure_ in this story. I hope to update as much as I can! Senior year gets kind of busy the closer you get to graduation. I also hope you guys will enjoy reading the next part as much as I've enjoyed writing it! See you guys later!

-Bladequeen2000


	23. And so begins part 2

Chapter 1 of pt.2

The corridor of the late Tibero's fortress was dimly lit with torches, but no other light could be seen shining through the cathedral-like halls. As of a few weeks previously, the new "master" had ordered every window to be sealed shut to block out the light. The portraits and paintings of gruesome wars were barely visible anymore and the dungeons were all but pitch black. Only now the dungeons no longer held prisoners, instead they held creatures of both power and destruction. The new "master" had decreed all prisoners to "volunteer" to be part of an experiment.

The experiments had gone horribly wrong, but worked in the master's favor. He had aimed to build a better, more powerful army then before, but so far had only succeeded in making powerful yet horrific monsters out of his prisoners. As soon as his scientists could perfect his "weapon", he would release it on his staff and on thousands of innocent people to create his army and once again try to occupy all worlds. He would operate silently at first, so as not to attract his main enemies a.k.a Tatum and the elements, then once his army was assembled he would strike heavily on all of his opposition. Recently, he was given word that one of his experiments had killed one of the elements.

He was very pleased to hear that one of his weaker monsters had taken out an element and got away, but not without injury. Apparently, it was attacked while getting away, but it was unclear who or what had injured it. The new master was at least glad that his experiments could regenerate themselves. Currently, he was looking for "special subjects" that theoretically could withstand all the experimentation so they could successfully create the "perfect" soldier. As he stared into a tank, in which one of his failed experiments remained suspended in green fluid, two of his heavy armored guards stomped in with a beaten young man held between them.

He turned and stared into the young man's bruised and blackened eyes, then looked at his guards.

"If this isn't our 'special' subject, then get rid of him." He said harshly in his raspy/echoic voice.

"Master, he has connections to the girl." One of the guards explained. The "master" chuckled.

"Does he now? Has he mentioned how?" He asked. The young man spit up blood, which splattered on the floor.

"No, master, he has refused to give us any information regarding the girl, but our spies have caught him handing her over to a group of people who have since then disappeared." One replied.

"We have, however, sent out hunters to search for her and bring her here once she is found." The other continued.

"Good, dispose of him." The master ordered nonchalantly.

"But master, we could get more information out of him if we 'interrogate' him more." One of the guards argued.

"The strong-willed don't buckle easily or not at all, besides, his body is of no use to us. Give him to 83. I'm sure it's hungry…" He said with a malicious grin. The guards nodded and dragged the young man out of the room to the dungeons. The "master" turned back to the failed experiment and peered darkly into one of its cataract eyes.

"Humph… All this fuss over one girl…" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

It was warm and sunny in the Dragon Worlds, the midday sun glistening off the surface of the lake like the stars at night. It would have been peaceful and quiet if it weren't for some wails and screams of pain coming from a large crack in the Cliffside near the beach. Inside, Cainnan was strapped to the side of the rocky wall, with massive cuffs made from the walls of the cave to keep him from hurting or killing himself from the pain of the Earth elemental orb fusing with his soul. It was extremely painful and all the elements had to go through it at one point. For Sydney, however, the process was much easier since the position of bearing the Water elemental orb had been in her family for centuries.

As a result, it was easier for the orb to fuse with her soul seeing as though she was the same basic shape as her predecessors. The process was much more difficult for Cainnan since the Earth elemental orb had to fuse with an entirely different shape than Devon's. Tatum kept watch outside the small cave just to make sure he'd survive the process. It's been known to kill possible suitors to bear the orbs before and Tatum hoped that it wouldn't happen this time. The other elements, however, were trying not to ask questions and just be patient with the process.

As she was watching over Cainnan, Tatum started to get visions. Images of the new master, a young girl running through the woods and an army of horrific creatures flashed through her mind. She tried to make sense of them and came to the conclusion that the new master was planning another attack, but an even bigger one. She hoped that the Earth elemental orb would fuse with Cainnan's soul soon so the elements can start preparing to plan a counter-attack. Though she knew she had to be patient like the rest of the elements were; it just wasn't possible to speed up a very dangerous process.


	24. They meet, then battle

Hello everyone! No, I am not Bladequeen2000, I'm dragon482. As you might have heard, Bladequeen2000 and I are combining our characters into part 2 of the story. I just want you guys to know that if you guys are confused with some of the history between my characters, go to my fanfic, **The True Threat 1: The Elemental Demons Kayla**. Hope this clears up any confusing info. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

_Meanwhile…_

There were four friends sitting together at their campsite. Three were from the planet Reptilia and one was from the planet Corneria.

One the Reptilians was a pink dragon named Kayla. She had magenta stripes across her back, arms, and legs, sapphire blue eyes, and she had a green star on her forehead. Her necklace was made of gold with an aqua colored jewel. Her wings were wide and light tan. Kayla's right arm is only reduced to bone after one of her battles with their main foe, Terehawken. He was an evil dragon who wanted to dictate Reptilia for many years. He also caused many mishaps in everyone's lives. For one, he killed Kayla's parents before her very eyes. She swore to kill him ever since.

"I'm really worried about Spyro," she said quietly, "He hasn't come back for weeks, now."

"What, you're scared your little boyfriend would be in trouble?" taunted a male voice sitting by her. Kayla scowled. "Shut up, Zombie Snake."

Zombie Snake smirked. He was a half-demon from Reptilia and has a large resemblance to a snake except he had arms with clawed hands. His scales were light green with red stripes running along his back to the end of his tail and three purple spikes coming out of his back. His eyes were golden with black slits in them and he has a marking of the sun on his forehead. He also had a pair of small, white, feathery wings on his head.

Zombie Snake is known to have a cold demeanor toward the group. He doesn't really trust them so well yet because he had a rough childhood. He doesn't like to express his feelings so much, but he's learning. Zombie Snake gave out a sneer at Kayla. "Don't try to hide it, you know you like him." Kayla huffed and her face turned into a bright shade of red. "Oh look, she's blushing!" he laughed.

"Okay, that's enough."

Luna cupped her hand over his mouth to shush him up. She winked over to Kayla and Kayla silently thanked her.

Luna is an anthropomorphic, blue-furred rabbit from Corneria, so I guess you can call her an alien. She has antennas, long ears, and a fluffy, wolf-like tail. She also has piercing, coal-black eyes and a silver, crescent moon on her forehead. Luna is generally the calm one of the group and is seen like the mother figure ( even though she's only 18 ). Luna had known Zombie Snake for a long time and grew to fall in love with him despite his rough nature. Even though she still hadn't revealed her true feelings, they're still close.

"You have learn to be more sensitive," she lectured to Zombie Snake, "I mean, it's true, Spyro hasn't returned to us at all. He could be in great trouble right now." Zombie Snake rolled his eyes and turned away.

"You got to be kidding. Spyro's tough. He can handle by himself, ain't that right, Blue Eyes?"

The overweight dragon was to busy eating to respond. Blue Eyes is an odd one. He's a Reptilian lunar dragon and is a bit overweight. He has white scales but his tail and long neck is metallic silver. Despite having an adorable, outward appearance, Blue Eyes has a very low I.Q. of a three-year old. Obviously, he has light blue eyes and the back of his head is spiky. He walks on his hind legs all the time, (he says that his scrawny arms can barely support most of his body weight on all fours). He's also immortal, so he can't get hurt or age. Right now he's 28 year-old for over twenty years.

Blue Eyes dumbly looked at Zombie Snake with a short 'huh'.

Zombie Snake shook his head and muttered, "Idiot."

Suddenly, Luna's ears perked up. "What is it?" Kayla asked alarmed by Luna's startled face. "I don't know…I hear a scream...it's crying out in pain."

"Do you think it's Spyro?" Kayla inquired hastily.

"I'm not sure, but it sound's like a male's voice…it's coming from the Cliffside…not too far away from here-"

Before she could finish, Kayla already bolted to the Cliffside. "Kayla, wait!" Luna yelled, but she was already too far away. "Zombie Snake!" she cried."I know, I know," Zombie Snake sighed, "We have to follow her so she won't get hurt. Let's go Blue Eyes, snack-time is over." Blue Eyes whined.

"But I'm still hungry…" he groaned.

Even so, Blue Eyes ran with great effort to catch up with his friends.

Meanwhile, Tatum sat diligently outside of the cliffside cave to make sure that Cainnan's transition would go smoothly even though it didn't already sound that way. As she sat watching over him, she saw a pink dragon running frantically over towards her. There seemed to be something distressing this dragon and Tatum was willing to help. Although, if it involved moving away from the cave entrance, she'd have one of the elements help the dragon. 

" Is there something the matter?" Tatum asked the dragon as she ran up to her. 

"I heard ... pant ... a scream...pant... is everthing... pant ... alright?...pant pant." Kayla was so exhausted she could barely breathe. 

" Yes, this is a complicated yet very important process. The young man in this cave is undergoing a special kind of transition and must not be disturbed until it is finished." Tatum replied. 

"Oh, " Kayla blushed madly in embarrassment. "Guess I ran in here for nothing. My friends should be turning up soon." She looked up at Tatum. "Have you seen a purple dragon named, Spyro, around here?"

" Spyro? " Tatum blinked in surprise, " Yes, he should be with Sydney and the other elements. They usually stay around the lake." 

Kayla jumped. "Elements! Don't tell me they've come back to life again! Wait, are these elements the good kind or the bad kind 'cause me and my friends have a history with elemental demons."

" You can say they are the good kind. They live to protect the elemental orbs that reside within them and I live to protect them. I'm the Keeper of the Elements. My name is Tatum." She explained to the dragon. Kayla smiled. She felt she could trust her. "My name is Kayla. My friends are Luna and Blue Eyes, Zombie Snake...eh...not so much."

" It's a pleasure to have met you, Kayla. Hopefully, I'll be fortunate enough to meet your friends, but right now I must look after the soon-to-be Earth element." Tatum said looking back into the cave. Cainnan's screams of agony echoed in the blackness of the caverns. 

'The worst is almost over Cainnan, I promise you...' Tatum thought to herself.

"Well, I have to go find Spyro. See you later Tatum. Thank you!" Kayla flew out of the cave. A thought came to her mind after talking to Tatum.

_'Who's Sydney?' _she thought..

She shook the thought off quickly saying to herself that she probably was a friend. _'Not that I'm jealos or anything.' _Kayla descended to the ground to her friends...and met the angry and annoyed gaze of Zombie Snake. "What the hell were you in there for, shortie! You better have a good explanation before I kick your scaly ass!" Kayla explained what was happening in the cave and told them where Spyro was. 

"Well what are we waiting for?" Blue Eyes cheered excitedly, "Let's go see him. I miss the little scamp."

Meanwhile, Sydney was going through another wrestling match with Spyro, Sparks refereeing of course. The other elements were watching, quite amused at the spectacle. At least, it was entertaining until a group of unexpected guests arrived. One of them a pink dragon who looked taken aback at Spyro wrestling with Sydney, the other three were a rabbit-like creature, a silver dragon and a snake-like creature. Spyro and Sydney had stopped wrestling at their arrival and Spyro had instantly recognized this group as the friends he helped to defeat Terehawken with previously.

" Kayla?" He asked, surprised that she was here all of a sudden. 

**"You..."**

Kayla's face held the fury of a thousand volcanoes as her eyes turned red. She pounced and tackled on Spyro with great force. She was grasping her hands around his neck and started strangling him with a vise grip. "YOU PURPLE TWIT...HOW COULD YOU DITCH US LIKE THAT...PLAYING AROUND WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD...PLAYING AROUND WITH WITH SOME OTHER GIRL!" she screamed at his face. Her friends pulled on Kayla one way while the elements pulled on Spyro the other way. Finally, Kayla let go and crashed back into her friends as Spyro crashed back to the elements.

" Hey! What's the big ide-" Firenha began, but was cut off by Sky.

" Wait! It looks like things are about to get even more dramatic... Let's watch." Sky remarked. 

" You moron! Now's not the time for your stupid remarks!" Firenha snapped.

"Yeah bird-brain," Zombie Snake snapped while rubbing his head, "Mind your own business with your yak. Go fly away and eat some worms or whatever you chickens do."

"Isn't that being a little stereotypical?" Luna pointed.

Blue Eyes just stared blankly at Firenha.

Kayla let out a big pout and marched off away from the lake.

" Hey! Who're you calling a chicken! I eat insignificant lizards like you with ease dirtbag!" Sky retorted angrily. He hated it when someone called him a chicken. Firenha glanced at Blue Eyes who was staring at her and quite frankly it was making her a little uncomfortable. 

" Kayla! Wait!" Spyro called as he ran after her. Sydney watched as he left. 'Who is that girl?' She thought, ' and why am I even caring?' 

Zombie Snake instantly felt hate toward Sky. "Well I got news for you chicken-brain, I'm part demon. So I can easily rip you into shreds with my claws, you feathered Shrimp."

" Well, I hope those little wings on your head have better use for you than to make you girly! You're gonna need it, pal!" Sky smirked as the wind signs flashed on his feathers and clouds started to form above them. They were really dark and thick and in the center, they were swirling. 

" Sky---. Don't do this... You know how Tatum gets when we use our power out of anger." Sydney warned, but the clouds remained and a gust of wind started to brew as well as thunder beginning to sound. Emma started to back up slowly, watching the clouds as they began to swirl faster and larger. 

" Sky! I swear! If this things is any bigger than an F-5, I'll torch you until your nerve endings close and you go into shock!" Firenha angrily tried to persuade him, but still the clouds remained and a large funnel formed that was starting to approach. At this moment, Sky flew up into the funnel and Emma took off for cover. 

" Your feathered ass is mine when this is over Sky!" Firenha yelled as she and Sydney ran for cover as well. Nearby, Tatum looked up with a very stern expression on her face. She looked back at Cainnan and muttered a shielding spell on the opening of the cave and walked forward towards the on coming tornado. 

" Sigh... Sky..." Tatum muttered. 

Luna looked really worried at this and glanced over to Zombie Snake, who didn't appear to be threatened. She noticed this and grabbed Blue Eyes out of the way to take cover. She knew there was nothing she could do to change his mind when it came to fighting."You think I'm scared over a tornado?" he yelled as his eyes turned into a crimson shade of red and his slits turned emerald. Zombie Snake flexed his claws and and purple static surrounded his hand. 

"Try this!" his demonic voice growled.

"ARCANE TWISTER!" A powerful tornado bursted out from his palms toward Sky. The tornado was full of dark energy that came from him and it was directed at Sky with great velocity. As Sky was about to get hit by the blast that pierced through his storm, Tatum appeared at the top of the cliff that overlooked the scenerio using a type of magnetic spell to keep her in place. At that instant, she shot a blast of light that collided with Zombie Snake's Arcane Twister, which caused an explosion and sent Sky flying towards the woods.The sky began to clear as the storm finally broke away and the others began to come out of their hiding places. 

" ENOUGH!" Tatum screamed as she took her magnetic spell off and walked up to the former battlefield with a very aggrivated expression on her face. 


	25. The Lurve Effect

(A/N: Hey all! Tis Bladequeen2000 here! I hope you all are enjoying part 2 so far! As you can already tell, me and dragon482 are working together on part 2 using both of our character groups! Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter minus me being the pointer-outer of the obvious! TTYL!)

Chapter 3 pt.2

Tatum peered sharply into the woods until Sky slowly came out, at whom she gave a very disapproving look. Sky averted his eyes to the ground in a defeated appearance. Tatum switched her stance from aggressive to authoritative as she placed her staff in her right hand. The other elements watched the scenario between Sky and Tatum from a distance so as not to anger Tatum even further.

" To say the very least, I'm very disappointed in you Sky..." Tatum said in an all-too-serious tone, " We'll all be extremely grateful if Spyro can convince the dragon elders to allow us to stay after that display."

"Hey old hag," Zombie Snake snarled rudely, "I was just ready to get that squirt and you had to butt in. We don't need you to interfere." Luna had came from her hiding spot and stood firmly in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know about you Zombie Snake, but I am _glad _that she stopped the fight. You two could have killed each other!" She was practically screaming at him when she told him this. His wings pressed against his skull but he kept his face blank. Tatum simply glanced at Zombie Snake, noticing an abused personality in his demeanor, and turned back to Sky who, like the other elements, was glaring at Zombie Snake. He noticed this and growled at them. "What are you looking at!"

" I'm going to return to my prior task, but when I'm finished, I would really like to have a word with you Sky..." Tatum said, putting a stress on the word "really" and turning away from the others to head back towards the cliff side cave where Cainnan's process was almost complete. Sky sighed, gave Zombie Snake a cold glare and flew off to simmer down. The other elements came out of their hiding places completely with expressions that stated that they were beside themselves. Luna walked up to them.

"I am so sorry this happened. Zombie Snake has a bit of issues with his temper." she looked back and saw he disappeared somewhere. She looked back at them apologetically.

" It's quite alright. Sky has... etiquette issues as well. Though, I'm afraid a simple apology won't get him out of trouble with Tatum..." Emma said, in a tone that sounded much like worry.

" Serves him right! He needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut anyway..." Firenha remarked. Emma gave Firenha a contempt glance, but said nothing. Sydney, however, looked at the place where Spyro and Kayla had disappeared to.

" Why was that girl so mad at Spyro for? Did they know each other or something?" Sydney asked Luna. She gave a warm smile.

"Yeah, we're all friends. My friends are from the planet Reptilia and I'm from Corneria. We would fight battles against Terehawken. My name is Luna, the pink dragon was Kayla, and the hot-head was Zombie Snake, and the silver dragon behind me is Blue Eyes."

While Luna was explaining, Blue Eyes was staring at Firenha again with a dreamy look in his eyes as if fireworks were surrounding her so it made her glow. He was deeply bedazzled by her beauty and fiery attitude.

"Spyro disappeared on us for a few weeks and we were getting worried. I guess Kayla got really mad when she saw him fooling around and not helping us out."

" Oh... Well, technically, he wasn't fooling around. He was helping me and my friends out. We were constantly being hunted by these people who called themselves E-Hunters. They dedicate themselves to capturing us so that they can somehow harness our power for personal gain. I guess he must've accidentally forgotten about helping you guys..." Sydney explained. At this point, she sort of felt sorry for Spyro. She'd probably want to beat the crap out of him too for forgetting about helping her and not even mentioning what kept him. Firenha was getting a little more uncomfortable at Blue Eyes's staring and hovered a few inches away from him.

" I don't mean to sound rude, but... is he like 'special' or something?" Firenha asked, giving the quotes fingers on the word "special".

"Don't worry about Blue Eyes. He's a bit low in the I.Q. status." Zombie Snake finally appeared leaning against a tree. Blue Eyes snapped out of his trance and cheered when he saw his best friend return.

"ZB!You've come back!" He started running towards him with his arms open wide to give him a welcome hug...

...but ran right into his fist. Blue Eyes fell to the ground rubbing his face while crying.

"Normally I don't give favors, but he starts bothering you again, I don't mind giving a helping hand when it comes to beating the crap out of him." Zombie Snake slithered around Blue Eyes and came to Luna's side. "Sorry I ran away like that." Luna smiled and accepted his apology. Sydney smirked to herself as she saw Luna having a dreamy look on her face as she looked at him.

As if on cue, Spyro and Kayla came back. Judging by the look on their faces, they looked like they talked it over and had everything explained.

" Everything okay with you two?" Firenha asked with a raised eyebrow. Every so often, she glanced at Blue Eyes who was crying from the punch he received in the face and there was a touch of concern in her look.

"Yeah, I am so sorry for that little scene I did," Kayla apologized, "My temper gets the best of me sometimes." She looked over to Blue Eyes's crying body holding his face. "Zombie Snake, did you hurt him again?" she demanded. Zombie Snake scoffed.

"He had it coming. He'll be alright in a few minutes. He's immortal, remember?" Kayla nodded and sat down. But as she sat down her arm made a big knocking sound when she came in contact with something hard.

Sydney looked over and saw the her arm was totally made of bone.

" How did that happen? If it's not a taboo subject..." Sydney asked, eyeing the bone arm.

Meanwhile, Cainnan had finally stopped screaming as the pain calmed down. His voice was almost completely hoarse and Tatum had walked into the cave to release him from his earth binds. He fell on his hands and knees, breathing heavily and covered in sweat from his ordeal. Tatum knelt down to him.

" Can you stand, Cainnan?" She asked.

" Barely... but I'll try..." He hardly managed to rasp. She used herself as a human crutch and helped him walk out of the cave. She led him to a secured location in the woods, not too far from where the others were, and gently placed him down to rest. Once he was comfortable, he fell instantly into sleep and Tatum smiled a bit and walked off after Sky.

Kayla frowned at the arm. "This is my reminder of why I have to kill Terehawken for good. During my battles with him, he managed to burn my arm with his breath. I still have movement in it, but it's never the same. This is my eternal scar. He killed my family right before my eyes." Kayla explained with a deep tone. Mentioning his name is like spitting venom. "I will never forgive him for what he did...

...I must kill him...

...I will kill him."

Sydney looked down with a dark look. She too knew the pain of loosing those she loved to those who wish to destroy. In fact, almost all of the elements, with the exception of Cainnan and Firenha, knew what it was like to experience a horrible tragedy. She looked back at Kayla.

" We would've helped you guys if Spyro had told us about this Terehawken guy earlier. One of our responsibilities is to help out whenever needed." Sydney explained. Kayla glared at Spyro. "And if Spyro told us that you guys needed a helping hand, we would have helped you guys too. It's not like we know exactly where Terehawken is, anyway." Spyro lowered his head shamefully.

Blue Eyes came back to his senses after his own pain subsided. He had tears in his eyes as he choke out, "How could you be so cruel to me, your best friend?"

Zombie Snake shrugged. "Who said that you were even my friend?" Although it was true that Blue Eyes had been his best friend even though other Reptilians had rejected him and abused him as a child, he would still like to joke around with him. Blue Eyes broke down and burst into tears.

"How could you! You're always so mean, you big meanie! " he bawled.

"Whatever," Zombie Snake responded.

Blue Eyes sniffed. "I need a hug." He quickly stood in front of Firenha with pleading eyes. "Will you hold me?"

Firenha blinked at the awkward yet tear-jerking question. It wasn't exactly in the nature of a volcan to be affectionate on a whim, unless there were either rewards afterwards or if it was going to lead to something else like procreation, which they only did with humans since human DNA was very close to volcan DNA and volcans don't have any males of their own. Although, Firenha was exiled a long time ago by her volcan clan, she still held strong to their customs and giving hugs for emotional support was not one of her strong-suits.

" That depends, what's in it for me?" She asked out of volcan instinct. Sydney blushed out of embarrassment for Firenha.

" Don't mind her! It's a volcan instinct. Volcans don't really get affectionate unless...something else happens afterward..." Sydney tried to explain to both Blue Eyes and the others, while turning a shade of red in the process.

"You get the satisfaction of mending this poor soul's heart," Blue Eyes replied humbly and earnestly. Zombie Snake almost gagged. Kayla and Luna were wondering what would happen next. Firenha on the other hand raised an eyebrow at him. Instinct would tell her to dump him since she really has no use of his DNA and she was certain he didn't have anything valuable on him. However, she really wasn't looking to procreate at this time and figured he'd leave her alone if she just did it and got it over with.

" Sigh... Fine..." She said rolling her eyes. Sydney and even Emma stared at her in surprise. Kayla, Spyro, Zombie Snake, and Luna were wide-eyed. Blue Eyes, however, was almost jumping for joy. He flung his arms around her frame in a warm hug. You could see his enlightenment plastered over his face.

"You have such a giving heart. You have my eternal gratitude, you beautiful thing, you." He choked through new rounds of tears. Firenha looked at him in surprise while gently patting his head, but not necessarily returning the embrace. It had been the first time someone had called her beautiful. Most of the other volcans had always told her that she was much too plain to attract a male, to attract anything for that matter, and that her older sister was much more gorgeous than she was. It was half the reason why she was exiled and frankly, the sheer memory of it had convinced her that it was the truth.

" You think... i'm beautiful?" She asked in a soft tone, clearly forgetting that the two of them had an audience. Sydney's only thought, other than being completely stunned that Firenha wasn't torching him, was not to relate any of this to Sky. She knew he'd never let Firenha live this down, regardless if Firenha saw this as embarrassing.

Blue Eyes grinned at her with a hearty smile. "Of course you are! Who wouldn't want to fall for you? I mean, the way you just get all fired up is so exhilarating. And the way your hair gets all wavy and your eyes sparks. Come on!." Blue Eyes continued his compliments with honesty and clarity. He looked into her sparkling, orange eyes as his heart thumped a millions beats per second.

_'So this is what it feels like to be-'_

His thoughts abruptly stops when he felt his stomach churn. Blue Eyes quickly, but regretfully, let go of Firenha and covered his mouth. He let out tiny burps as his scales turned into an odd shade of green. "Excuse me-(burp)-I have to go..." he burped. He quickly ran into the woods as far as he can. Kayla shook her head and smiled. _'I thought he was acting a bit differently.' _Firenha just stared where he had disappeared into the woods.

" I uh... I have to go... for a bit..." Firenha said without looking at anyone, turned and left.

" Do you think it's possible for a volcan to fall in love?" Sydney asked Emma.

" I'm not sure... and I don't think Firenha knows for sure either..." Emma said.

" We are definitely not telling Sky about what just happened..." Sydney said matter-of-factly.

" Oh, heavens, no...we'd never hear the end of it.." Emma said.

Zombie Snake let out a short chuckle. "We wouldn't tell either. I'd like to enjoy torturing that bird-brain for missing this moment. " He got up from his spot and left to find Blue Eyes. Cainnan slowly stepped out from the woods with a blanket drapped around him.

" Hey, I heard a lot of yelling, but it took me a while to get over here because...well.." He began.

" Don't worry, everything's fine now. For most of us at least..." Sydney replied. Cainnan nodded and walked over to sit next to her and Emma.

" You've known Tatum for a long time right?" He asked.

" Yeah, my whole life pretty much.." Sydney said.

" I kind of feel funny about asking this, but... Is she..single?" He asked, blushing. Sydney and Emma looked at him seriously.

" Forget about it. It's not gonna work." Sydney said brusquely. Cainnan looked down.

" She's taken?" He asked sounding a little bummed.

" No. She has too many responsibilities for a relationship." Emma replied just as brusquely.

" I understand... Please excuse me..." He said standing up and then limping off with a defeated look on his face. Sydney and Emma watched him leave, not wavering their serious expressions.

Meanwhile, Zombie Snake finally found a very green and bloated Blue Eyes sitting on the ground trying to control his uncontrollable burping.

"Got your allergies acted up again, buddy?" Blue Eyes burped out a yes.

"Oh Zombie Snake, (burp) I don't know whether I am blessed, (burp) or cursed to be allergic to love (burp)." he cried. Zombie Snake let out a deep sigh as he watched his friend start to bawl again.

"Come on Blue Eyes, I thought you were more strong-willed than to fall in love."

Blue Eyes rubbed away his tears. "I know, but there's something about her that makes my heart-BBBBUUUURRRRRPPPPP!!" He let out a big burp before he got the chance to say his last word. Zombie Snake was sure that it could be heard from where the group were. He tried to persuade him, "Look, maybe you should get over it. This isn't good for your well-being. You two are totally different for goodness sake. "

"But that never stopped you and Luna..."

"Wha-What?!" Zombie Snake was taken back when he heard this. " Me and Luna...we...we're just..."

He was speechless.

Once he was able to regain his composure, he started again. "That is completely out of this discussion. Luna and I are just plain friends. Companions. Nothing more." Zombie Snake explained slowly, but even so, his face turned red in embarrasment. Blue Eyes started laughing when he saw him turn red. Obviously, he didn't believe him. Zombie Snake growled and punched him in the gut. Blue Eyes fell down crying again as he deflated and his burps ceased. Pain filled his head entirely.

"Don't think I'm going to give you a hug this time. And don't ever talk about that again." He turned away, still a little red and went back to the group. Nearby, Firenha was alone with her dark past to keep her company. The memories of her sister's cruel exile ceremony rang through her head like a loud cacophonous bell. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.

" I...I hate her...so much..." She sobbed, " How could she... how could she do that...to me..."

It was audible enough that Blue Eyes had heard her. He looked at his scales to make sure they were silver and white again and he was back to his normal weight. Everything was back to normal and he went up to check up on her. As soon as he found her crying and it tore his heart.

Blue Eyes quietly walk over to her and embraced her from behind. "Say...what's with all the tears?" he asked compassionately, "What's the story Lady Firenha?"

Firenha looked up, but not at Blue Eyes and sniffled.

" She chose them...over me...I was nothing to her...just in the way... in the way of her 'grand leadership'! I hate her so much..." Firenha said, her voice quivering with every word.

"You're not a nothing. You can't be a nothing if you're a something, and right now, you're a someone." he explained trying to cheer her up (although his head started to hurt when he explained it logically).

"Who is she? And why do you hate her so?" he asked. "If you feel comfortable saying this, you should say so. Talking out your feelings might help you feel better."

" Venna...leader of the clan I used to belong to...she became leader the same time I became an element...that's why she got rid of me...she knew I had more power than she did...I still do...she got rid of me so I wouldn't overthrow her...as if I'd want to...I could never overthrow my own sister...no matter how much I envied her..." She said with darkness in her voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...let's not get rational here," Blue Eyes tried to calm her down. He started thinking about his own past.

"If it makes you feel better, I also got exciled from the moon at Reptilia. Just after I had accidently drank a potion that made me immortal, the lunar dragons started to resent me because I could outlive them and to be able to die. So they kicked me out of the moon to Reptilia because of that...and that I really annoyed everyone with my stupidity and almost brought them to extinction with my antics...but that's beside the point."

Firenha sniffled and stopped crying. She placed her hand over his paw that rested on her stomach and leaned back into him. A strange feeling came over her. It was nothing like anything she had ever felt before and only flared up when she was around him. The temperature of her flames rose until they turned a blue color. Her hair, eyes, and skin color turned a blue tint.

The flames didn't harm him, however, and she turned to him with a new emotion in her eyes.

" You know... you make me feel...different...I can't describe it, but I know it's positive. Like a 'happy' kind of feeling. Like the happiest I've ever felt..." She said as she leaned in close to him. Blue Eyes gave her a smile and pulled her into another embrace with his face brushing against her hair.

"I feel the same way about you. I haven't been this happy since the time Zombie Snake became my first friend ever. It's always great to know that someone would be there for you, even though they're not perfect."

Firenha smiled and kissed his cheek.

" Thank you... You have no idea how much this means to me.." She said softly. "You're welcome," he said gleefully. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide when realization came to him. _'She just kissed me...'_ he thought happily. Suddenly the thought came again but in a different tone.

**_'Oh crap she kissed me...'_**

A flashback came to him from not too long ago.

_It was back when they were fighting the elemantal demons. One of them was Fyora who had the power of ice. She had an odd infatuation toward Blue Eyes, who never returned her affections. She had accidentally froze him with her staff. She was ready to finish them off until Terehawken called her off._

_Fyora sighed. "You are lucky this time." she said. She flew down to a still-frozen Blue Eyes. "Farewell, my love." She kissed the top of his frozen head. "AHHH! YOUR KISS! IT BURNS!" he screamed in agony. With that she flew away._

The same burning sensation returned but it now on his cheek. He quickly gave Firenha and pack on her cheek in return before he ran off howling in agony. Firenha looked worried and her natural color came back to her.

" Firenha..." Came Tatum's soothing voice from the bushes. Firenha turned around to face Tatum.

" I know what you want most in this world... if you trust me...I can help you achieve your dearest wish." She said.

" I've always trusted you Tatum...and I always will... I owe you that much and more since you saved my life..." Firenha said. Tatum nodded and smiled, looking in the direction where Blue Eyes had run off into the woods.


	26. The Ehunters' attack!

Chapter 4 pt. 2

Meanwhile, a group of people dressed in black cloaks walked through the forest surrounding a young woman who was also dressed in a black cloak. The group kept vigilant of any attackers that may want to take or even kill the young woman. They were all armed with swords and other blades to protect her. She kept at a good pace in the center of them and would occasionally look about her surroundings with her curious violet eyes. When she did this, her pace slowed down and the person behind her would have to nudge her to remind her to keep going.

At one point in their travel, she stopped completely and stared into the darkness of a nearby cave. The person behind her bumped into her and the others stopped to look at her and whatever she was staring at.

" Charlotte?" The man behind her tried to get her attention, but she continued to stare as if witnessing a rather peculiar event.

" Ugh, Jacob will she do this the entire way?" One man up front complained. Jacob ignored him and continued to try to coax Charlotte out of her trance.

" Charlotte, come on..We need to keep moving. We could be ambushed at any moment." He persuaded, but she still wouldn't avert her eyes. Jacob looked into the blackness of the cave, but couldn't see what she was seeing.

" Dammit, Jacob, just lift her up and carry her! We don't have time for this!" The man up front continued to complain.

" And risk her getting shot by hidden archers! You can go screw yourself, Marlin!" Jacob said harshly. Marlin glared at him, but did nothing. Jacob was one of the better swordsman of the group and was also Charlotte's brother. Charlotte, in the meantime, was trying to decode the warning that these dark shapes in the cave were trying to tell her. She knew it was a bad omen, but for the sake of her brother and her protectors she had to figure out the message.

Then suddenly, a barrage of arrows came out of the trees and struck four of their members down. Jacob dragged Charlotte into the cover of the woods to avoid getting hit while Marlin and three other men were taking cover near the rocks of the cave. Jacob and the others drew their swords even though they knew it'd be useless if they couldn't figure out where the archers were. They heard yells and then saw a bunch of people in tan jumpsuits and hockey masks run through the brush heading straight for them with odd looking weapons. Three of them got down on one knee, aimed the metallic weapons and fired electrical orbs at Marlin's group who were hit and sent flying into the bushes.

None of them got back up. Jacob knew this was way beyond his strength to fight and turned to Charlotte.

" Charlotte, listen to me.. You have to run! Get as far away from here as possible! I'll draw their fire and distract them, but whatever you hear don't look back! Just keep running! Go!" Jacob pushed her away and Charlotte reluctantly ran towards thicker woods. Jacob ran towards the attackers, yelling out and brandishing his sword. They fired their strange weapons at him, which he dodged and landed on an upturned arrowhead. It dug into his side and he cried out in pain. He dragged himself up and continued to draw their fire as Charlotte continued to run with tears running down her face.

She continued to run until she couldn't hear the battle anymore. She fell to her knees crying, especially when she heard an explosion. Now she lost both of her brothers, one to the battle and one had been captured and never seen again.

* * *

Tatum walked through the woods in search of Blue Eyes and wasn't long until she found him on the ground as if in agony. She walked up to him and knelt down.

" Your friends have mentioned your allergy to love.. May I ask how it came about?" She asked in her soothing tone. Blue Eyes's pain finally subsided and he began to explain.

"Aw man, they told you? Well, during some point in my life I used to have a lover and we were about to get married. Back then, I had a BIG thing for bananas. I would eat bunches of them at a time. When I was walking down the aisle, I ate some bananas and and dropped some of the peels. When she came, she slipped on one of the peels, slipped, and died on impact when her head hit the floor. I didn't eat a banana ever since two minutes." He looked over at Tatum who gave him a weird look. He continued.

"Then over some time, I had a new lover but she got sick. We took her to the hospital, but the doctors ran out of medicine. Honestly, what kind of hospital would run out of medicine. Anyway, so the doctors injected some drugs and alcoholic drinks in her. She died too. I guess that's why I developed an allergy because I'm always heart-broken in the end."

" Your affliction sounds more psychological than physical. Almost as if it's a way to protect yourself from getting heartbroken again by making the one who may have feelings for you become disgusted with you from this allergy. If it is that simple, it can be cured. Perhaps if you try letting go of what happened and try to trust that maybe this time things might go in your favor, you may actually lose your allergy." Tatum explained. Apparently, Blue Eyes head started to hurt as she explained. His brain capacity began to overload as he took in this information.

"I feel dizzy." he whimpered. "But let's go with that." He uttered his last sentence before he fell unconscious when his mind exploded. Tatum sighed knowing this was going to be harder than previously though, but then had an idea and smirked. It was risky tampering with someone's mind, but his shouldn't be too hard to work with. She placed her hand on his head and started to concentrate on his allergy. It was simple, he was afraid to trust love and therefore made himself sick over it.

She used a brainwashing spell with simple words that wouldn't harm his mind.

Love is good...trust in love...trust in Firenha...love is powerful, but love is good...to love is good...trust in love...don't be afraid...trust love...trust Firenha...

When she was satisfied that the subliminal messages were taking hold, she left him to rest. Under his breath, he muttered about Firenha and bananas. (Don't ask my why 'cause I don't know) Tatum walked up to Firenha who was waiting for her in her previous spot.

" Do you think he'll get better?" Firenha asked.

" That's up to him to allow the messages to take permanent hold. Only time will tell us for sure..." She replied as she walked out of the woods. Firenha nodded and exited the woods in a different direction. She made her way to a clearing where the sun was beaming down and stretched out to sunbathe. Meanwhile, Sydney was by the beach, listening to the soothing sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. She looked out into the ocean, enjoying the scene when an eagle cry sounded nearby.

A few moments later, Sky swooped down and landed next to her. He seemed a bit removed, but attempted to remain his casual self as always.

" Hey there, kiddo..." He said, trying to act normal, but Tatum's "talk" with him was clearly showing.

" Tatum's done chewing you out?" Sydney asked.

" Yeah... she temporarily prohibited my use of wind abilities..." He said looking out at the scene. Sydney made no comment since it was kind of personal. Sky loved to use his wind abilities as a challenge for flight so he could fly as strongly and as graceful as his father once did.

" So, what now?" Sydney asked.

" I don't know... she didn't say how long the spell was gonna be active for..." He replied, not looking at her. There was a few moment's silence between the two and then Sky paced back and forth.

" Look, okay, I know I deserved it and that I was a real jerk and I could've killed people so everybody has a right to hate me! Is that what everyone wants to hear?!" He yelled. He was practically having a breakdown.

" Nobody ever said anything about wanting to hear something from you Sky. You were the one who decided to make a ginormous windstorm." Sydney remarked.

" What was I supposed to do?! Just let that guy mock me?!"

" What is with you? Is this one of your weird meltdowns or something? The spell is only temporary and to answer your question, you could've ignored him like Tatum did."

" Well, if you haven't noticed grand observer, I'M NOT TATUM!!" Sky turned around and sat down, facing the waves.

" Yeah, I can see that. I can also see that you're being very ridiculous." Sydney said, eyeing him. Sky pulled his helmet down a bit and fiddled with the feathers on his wing tips.

" My family was killed... ten years to this day... it's the anniversary..." He said, looking down at the ground.

" Sky... my parents are dead too, but I don't go picking fights with people on a whim because of it." With that, Sydney got up and left Sky to his thoughts. It was obvious that he needed some time to himself. Luna had watched the scene from her spot and went to sit down by him.

"I understand what this is about. I agree with you that Zombie Snake shouldn't have mocked you like that, but he just can't help himself." she explained in a soft tone.

"Zombie Snake's parents were also killed when he was too young to be able to remember them. He had to live out on his own without the help of his family, but it was hard for him."

She looked at the ground and almost began to tear up. "Back at Reptilia, people there rejected half-demons. They said half-demons were 'accidents' in fate and heartless creatures with no soul. Reptilians would fear him while demons would try to kill him. He was abused everywhere he turned, but he managed to survive and grew up to be a strong person. But he almost lost his trust for everyone in the world. When I first met him, he was so cold and bitter toward me. I thought I might want to beat the crap out of him too. But then I learned about his childhood and why he acted the way he is. Over time, he warmed up to us and I really think he just might have the life he didn't have before."

She looked at Sky with a warm smile. "I know it's hard when you lose a loved one. I never knew my mother when I was growing up and my father was too busy in the militia to pay attention to me. But I kept on smiling, and try to see the good things in life like my mother would want." Her eyes became softer. "I'm sure your parents would want that too."

" It's just... I want to be like my father was. He was the best flyer in our flock! He was also the leader. My brother took up his position once he was old enough and I became the wind element. Heh... Everyone at home got a kick out of it, but after a while it got annoying. They all kept asking me to do stuff with the wind to make flying more of a challenge for them and eventually I just had to leave, but not without taking a piece of home with me so my brother let me take our father's helmet." He indicated the helmet he was currently wearing, " Ever since then I was either on my own or with the other elements and Tatum. I visit my brother every once in a while though, just to see how he's doing. He's a great leader like our father was and I know he'd make our father proud if he were still alive today. I just want to make him proud too..."

Luna rested her paw over his shoulder. "I'm sure you will, or better yet, maybe he's been proud of you this whole time." she said it with great earnesty, but her face soon saddened. "I don't know how I will ever get my old man to be proud of me. He was always pushing to do stuff I didn't want to do. But I did it anyway just to make him proud. Over time, we just grew farther and farther apart until we rarely see each other. His works seem to be more important to him than me. I would always hear him yell and saying why he couldn't just have a son."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I abandoned my rank as Commander and flew away to Reptilia. It proved he never loved me because he would never try to look for me." She burst into tears and cried in her paws. Sky looked at her in concern and sympathy.

" He probably didn't know how to be a father to you. Firenha went through something like that except that it came from her own sister. Her sister chose popularity over family and threw Firenha into exile after she became the fire element. It was really brutal and she would've died if Tatum hadn't stepped in. We don't get along that often because I always mock volcan ways, but I can't understand why she would want to return to that kind of life. I'm glad at least that she's learning to love someone..." Sky said.

Luna sniffed and smiled through her tears. "You're probably right." she replied. But then pouted, "but that won't make crawl back to him again after what he did and not bothering to look for me in my absence."

Sky smiled. " Nobody ever said you had to." He got up and was about to take flight again, but turned to Luna.

" I know that it's rude to play matchmaker with people you don't really know personally, but I couldn't help but notice how you act around that Zombie Snake guy." He smirked at her. She blushed madly.

"I really, truly do love him, but I don't want to be too quick about it for him. Don't worry, I'll be fine." she assured. She waved goodbye when Sky flew away. Meanwhile, Sydney roamed around the area and soon heard a conversation between Spyro and Kayla. She hid in the bushes nearby, but didn't know exactly why she decided to eavesdrop. It certainly wasn't like her to do so, but she continued to listen nonetheless.

" Hey, Kayla...I was wondering if we could..pick up where we left off..since things around here are kind of slow..actionwise.." Spyro suggested.

"I dont know Spyro," she began, "This is going to take time for me to get used to. Things are going slow in finding Terehawken and all, and I'm not sure this is the time to." Kayla leaned against his shoulder with a peaceful expression. "I missed you a lot. You had me worried sick when you didn't come back." Spyro leaned against her too.

"Sorry, I didn't get the chance to after what's been going on." They stayed like that together, each relishing the moment. Sydney, however, was getting a burning twinge in her emotions, though she didn't know why. Is this jealousy? she thought, if so, then why? It's not like we're dating or anything, we're just friends and it's certainly isn't because I like him that way...Do i? She sat watching them, trying to figure out what exactly she felt for him. Even if she did, it wouldn't be fair to Kayla. Since Kayla, after all, did meet him first.

Kayla reculantly got up and turned to him. "I'm going to go chat on Luna. See you later." Kayla waved and left.

Meanwhile, Blue Eyes woke up to someone jaabing him in the gut. He looked up and saw Zombie Snake's bored face. "I am at the edge to totally scream right now." he groaned, "I haven't had a good battles for weeks and I am itching to kick someone's ass right now."

"So you woke me up because you want to beat me up?"

"It was at first, but seeing you all love-struck and everything just made me lose my itch."

Blue Eyes sighed. "My head hurts so much I can barely listen to the voices inside my head telling something." Zombie Snake didn't care much about it. "You really are something Blue Eyes." he stated. Blue Eyes let out a big grin and jumped up to his feet. "I'm going to the beach. Wanna come?" he asked pleadingly.

Zombie Snake gave it thought and said, "Sure, why not."

At that moment, the sound of helicopters roared through the air. They took over the sky in numbers by the hundreds and hovered above the area, dropping E-hunters both elite and standard teams.

" Damn! There's way too many of them!" Sydney cried.

" How did they come up with those numbers?! There's a whole army of them!" Firenha exclaimed.

" Oh, great... Tatum picked a good day to prohibit me from using my power..." Sky groaned. E-hunters stormed the grounds in search of the elements. Quite a few of them had surrounded Firenha and were aiming neuro-rifles at her. She knew she didn't have much time to power up for her Crimson Blast attack, but she had to try. She began to power up as the E-hunters charged their neuro-rifles to shoot her.

"I will save you!" Blue Eyes yelled. He hopped to where Firenha was and picked her quickly just when the E-hunters fired. Blue Eyes fliched a bit as the bullets ricocheted off his scales and and shot the E-hunter right back. "I pays for being immortal."

" Thanks! Now watch this, but hang on!" Firenha warned as a dome of red-hot energy surrounded them. When Firenha felt her power climax, she released it in an explosion of fire, which nearly destroyed the surrounding area and incinerated the E-hunters around them. Blue Eyes wowed as he saw her power. "That's the awesomest thing ever!"

Luna and Kayla saw the helicopters and later saw a burst of flame. "Let's go." Kayla called. Luna nodded and ran with her toward them.

Zombie Snake waited by the beach for Blue Eyes after he said he wanted to see Firenha. Then, he saw some men in tan jumpsuits walking around with strange-looking weapons and they looked suspicious.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" he called to them. The minute the E-hunters saw Zombie Snake they shouted to each other in the foreign language and shot electric rounds at him with the neuro-rifles. Zombie Snake rolled his eyes.

"Rude much..."

With his demonic speed, he flashed out of the way. He reappeared by them in a second and coiled around all of them so they were crushed together. "Something tells me you are are the bad guys." he stated. Most of them were unable to free their arms from Zombie Snake's coiled hold, but one had his arm free and used it to pull out a small shock stick and stab Zombie Snake to free himself and his teammates, sending an electrical charge throughout Zombie Snake's body. He hissed and let go. His eyes turned crimson red and his slits turned green.

"You just made a grave mistake..." he growled deeply as he flexed his claws. He punched one in the face and sent him crashing through a bunch of others. They died on impact. Zombie Snake whipped his tail and sent some flying into the sea. One was left and fired his a gun at Zombie Snake. The bullet shot into him but he didn't show signs of pain. His body reacted and the wound quickly closed up and healed in seconds. Zombie Snake spit out the bullet from his mouth. "Nice try," he mocked. He raised his claws in front of him

"Arcane Twister!"

The gust of energy sent the hunter straight into the sky and flew off so far you couldn't see him anymore. Meanwhile, Sky was trying his best to fight off a bunch of E-hunters without his power. They surrounded him and fired several electric rounds at him, which he dodged, barrel-rolled and rammed into a few of them, knocking the weapons out of their hands and causing them to be knocked back into the trees. It was a great exercise for him to take out E-hunters in flight with trees in the way and having to dodge electric rounds at the same time. He was doing good until the E-hunters noticed his flight patterns and used them to corner him.

When the timing was right, they shot electric rounds at him in all directions. They all hit with a powerful impact and Sky let out a loud cry in pain, much like the one his father made when he died. He fell hard to the ground and the E-hunters quickly gathered his body in a net and carried him off to one of the helicopters and flew away.

Suddenly, a burst of purple light beamed into the helicopter and sent it hurtling down. It crashed into the trees with great force but the people inside were still alive.

Zombie Snake appeared and yanked off copter's left door and saw Sky in the net. "You've got to be kidding bird-brain. I thought you were tougher than this." The E-hunters pointed their weapons at him.

Zombie Snake simply smirked and cracked his knuckled.

Off in the distance, you can hear the sound of landing blows and cries of pain.

Minutes later, Zombie Snake carried the still-injured Sky on his back and was walking to find a place where it was safe.


	27. To the Island

Chapter 5 pt. 2

The E-hunters continued their army-sized attack on the Dragon Worlds to capture the elements. The other dragons joined in the fight to keep the E-hunters from further destroying their home while Tatum was searching the area for the elements to get them all out of here before people got seriously injured. So far she was successful in finding Cainnan and Emma, but the others were a different story. She went into the woods to look for the others and saw Sydney fighting off a couple of E-hunters. Tatum sent a blast of white energy at them and sent them flying into the woods.

" Sydney! We need to find the others and get out of here as fast as we can!" Tatum yelled. Sydney nodded and followed Tatum further into the woods to search for the rest of the elements.

Meanwhile, Zombie Snake was trying to find the others while still carrying Sky on his back. Every once and a while, he would look back at Sky and turn back with a disapproving look. Sky opened his beak to try to thank him for his rescue but was cut off short. "Weakling, " he muttered. Sky shot his head up and got angy with him.

"What?!" he yelled.

"You sounded pathetic," Zombie Snake snapped back harshly, "crying out like that as if you gave out your best shot. You think your father would be more proud of you because you would die like he did? Your father gave it his all, but I don't think you gave was crap out there. And because you didn't, you got squashed like a helpless worm."

Zombie Snake looked away and focused back on the trail.

" Shut up! You don't even know my father! You have no idea how he died or what me and my brother went through the night those monsters destroyed our family! So stop pretending that you're all high and mighty just because you have nothing to lose!" Sky yelled at him, then winced in pain from his injuries.

"Your right, I nothing to lose!" Zombie Snake screamed at him. He almost dropped him for being so filled up with rage.

"Have you ever knew what it was like to live out all on your own because your mother and father were killed by your own wicked, older brother?! Have you ever been rejected by everyone you turned to because you were different than them?! Don't you think you're even lucky to be able to REMEMBER your parents' FACES?!"

Zombie Snake's eyes began to turn red again with fury.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ALL THE SHIT I'VE BEEN THROUGH ALL MY LIFE. I HAD TO FREAKIN' **KILL **TO SURVIVE, AND I CAN'T EVEN GET A PEACEFUL SLEEP AT NIGHTIMES BECAUSE EVERYONE IS TRYIN TO KILL ME! I NEVER FITTED INTO ANY CATEGORY IN REPTILIA! I WAS HUNTED DOWN JUST BECAUSE THEY FEARED I WAS A HEARTLESS MONSTER WHO WAS GOING TO KILL EVERYONE EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING! MY PARENTS WERE NEVER THERE TO PROTECT ME SO I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! WHAT'S THERE TO LOSE WHEN I HAVE NOTHING LEFT! I SHOULD JUST DROP YOU HERE AND LET THOSE GUYS TO CAPTURE YOU AGAIN, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Even though he threatened, Zombie Snake still held on and continued. His face was blank but his eyes still held anger and bitterness.

" Luna told me about that, but she's at least something worth fighting for, someone worth living for." Sky said in a softer tone, mostly because yelling would cause pain.

Zombie Snake looked down.

"I'll be a burden." he said softly, as if he was telling this to himself. "If people know she's with me, they'll try to kill her too. It's best if she goes her own way when we're done battling, even if she doesn't want to. I've made my decision, I don't deserve her. Neither does she deserve me."

" You? A burden? I find that hard to believe.. and it isn't as if Reptilia is the only place you guys could live, you know. There's plenty of room here in the Dragon Worlds and I doubt Spyro would have a problem with the two of you living here. Besides, she loves you...Shouldn't that be her decision whether or not she wants to go her own way?" Sky said, suddenly getting a gut feeling that maybe he should've kept certain things in there quiet, like perhaps Luna's feelings?

Zombie Snake said nothing, but minutes later he began. "I don't really care. It's for the best for her. Besides, it's not the same to live here, knowing that the crisis between Reptilians and demons is still going on. The other half-demons would think I'm a traitor and a coward, and that's worse than to just stay. Luna would just have to deal with it."

He turned back to Sky with a serious look. "This discussion ends now. If I hear another word from you, I am going to to break your beak and snap your neck in half. Got it?"

Sky nodded and sighed as they continued through the woods. A few moments later, they caught up with Tatum and the others. Tatum gently took Sky off of Zombie Snake's back and placed him on Emma's back.

" Have you seen Firenha around? It's imperative that I get my elements out of here as quickly as possible." Tatum asked Zombie Snake.

"No, but wherever she is, Blue Eyes is probably with her."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

"Luna!" Zombie Snake shouted and darted toward her direction.

Luna was surrounded by E-hunters and she was wounded from their electric charges. She kept the hunters at bay by contolling their weapons to attack each other, but her powers were weakening. Luna's telekinesis powers had their limits, and felt she might faint if she kept fighting like this. Finally, her strength gave out and all of the E-hunters' weapons fell to the ground. They picked them up and were ready to fire. Luna closed her eyes and prepared for the amount of pain she would endure.

Miraculously, a shot of dark energy blasted each and every E-hunter to oblivion. Zombie Snake quickly came to her side as she fell into his arms from exhaustion. "Luna," he called panicking, "Are you all right? I'm so sorry I wasn't here." Luna looked up to him with tired eyes and a grateful smile.

"It's okay," she whispered softly, nuzzling her face to his neck, "You came, that's all that matters to me now." She passed out in his arms from having being drained of her strength. Zombie Snake shook his and picked her up bridal-style.

Suddenly, more E-hunters came from all directions.

"Damn, how many of these guys are there?" he growled. He couldn't attack if he had to protect Luna from them. They fired their weapons and he dodged their blast with great speed.

With great luck, ice shards came shooting through the trees and stabbed some of the E-hunters in the back. Kayla ans Spyro leaped out of the bushes and came to his side.

"Looks like you needed some help. " she stated.

"Tsk, I could have easily taken out those guys." he replied proudly. Kayla rolled her eyes against his arrogance.

"Have you seen the others yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, they should be turning up soon. We need as much help as we can get against this army."

More of the E-hunters came just when Tatum and the others joined. They went to their side and prepared to face off another wave of E-hunters. Firenha and Blue Eyes showed up in time as well to help out.

" Hey, Kayla, you're an ice dragon right?" Sydney asked her while watching the E-hunters for any sign of attack.

"Um, yeah." she replied while freezing a wave that came her way. "What, you have a plan?"

" Oh, yes. How'd you like an energy boost?" She asked with a smirk. Kayla smirked back.

"Sure, why not?"

Sydney placed her paws on Kayla's back and transferred a decent amount of power into Kayla, doubling her abilities' potency.

" Now let's kick some jumpsuit ass!" Sydney cried as she charged into one and sent him flying into a tree, knocking him out.

Kayla let out a deep breath and breathed a huge amount of ice energy and was able to use her special ability. A huge dragon made of ice emerged and roared. The dragon's long, serpentine body spread all over area so it covered much ground. It let out another roar as its body glowed bright blue. The light was so bright, everyone had to shield their eyes. The dragon's roar faded and so did its light. When everyone uncovered their eyes, all of the E-hunter army is frozen-solid in their poise. In a matter of seconds, the ice statues cracked and fell into pieces, killing every E-hunter encased in them.

" Whoa..." Sky said.

" We must leave, immediately, before things get too out of hand." Tatum suggested and the elements surrounded her. Sydney looked at Kayla and her group.

" Tatum...Shouldn't we take them with us? It's not safe for them either." Sydney asked. Tatum nodded and Sydney motioned for them to go with them. They accepted and stood by them. Once Tatum was satisfied that everyone was in a close proximity to her, she raised her staff and they all disappeared from the area in a flash of bright light. They reappeared on an island with a large volcano in the center.

"I feel weird when I use that ability," Kayla sighed, "That special was given to me by Terehawken, I don't even know why he did that, we're enemies."

" Maybe he thought you'd lose control of it and hurt your friends with it." Sydney suggested.

"No, I don't feel like I'm losing myself to it. " she explained, "Unlike someone we know." She glared at Zombie Snake's scarred shoulder. She remembered how Zombie Snake used to frequently transform into a full-demon after he got the scar from his corrupted, older brother, Draco. Luna managed to save him and stop the transformations.

"Hey, get off my back. It's not my fault. It's over now." he yelled. Kayla continued,

"It just takes a lot out of me when I use it, but thanks to you, I don't feel the slightest bit worn out with that boost." Kayla began to think about it more.

"Maybe...he wants me to fight...I feel like I'm part of some plot..."

" I think we all have times like that...when we believe that we're all a part of this big plan and that we don't control our fates. You know what I do at times like that?" Sydney asked.

"What?"

" I just go with the flow. It got me this far and it might just take me all the way." Sydney replied with a smile. Kayla smiled too and nodded.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry too much."

Zombie Snake coiled himself and lain Luna down with her head resting against him. He placed an arm under her arms to give her some support.

"It still strange," Spyro questioned, "How were the E-hunters able to find us?"

"They probably saw the storm bird-brain made and flocked over here," Zombie Snake snorted.

" I would doubt it since they're stationed in the desert..." Tatum began, " but then again.. I heard a rumor that someone new and more powerful than Tibero had begun leading them a few days after I killed him. It's possible that whoever is behind them gave them stations all over the world and if that's the case then there is no place left that is safe but on this island..."

"Why is that so?" Kayla asked.

" Because whoever is leading them probably wants the same thing that Tibero wanted and that was to capture my elements and drain them of their power to use for himself. He was deeply obsessed with power, but he didn't realize it would kill him someday..." Tatum explained with a slightly saddened face.

"This Tibero guy, was he a friend of yours?" Zombie Snake asked.

Kayla gave him a glare, trying to tell him to shut up.

He shrugged, trying to tell her he didn't see anything wrong with asking. Tatum appeared distant as she started to reminisce on a piece of her past.

" His heart wasn't always darkened with obsession, he was a good man once. He cared about the world and the creatures that dwelled in it, but most of all, he cared about his family. He was always diligently studying the art of sorcery for the sheer purposes of learning and to protect his family. However, those were dark times. A group of radicals who dove deep into the darker arts attacked him and his family and he barely survived, but his family was completely annihilated.

" Out of grief, he wanted to get revenge by using their own art against them and furiously studied black sorcery. When he felt strong enough, he sought them out and killed every one of them, slowly and without mercy. After realizing the power he had obtained, it soon became an addiction and he continued to go deeper into the black arts. It wasn't long until the power consumed his soul entirely and he couldn't turn back. I wish it didn't have to end the way it did..." Tatum explained looking doleful.

Zombie Snake looked blank.

"That reminds me of my older brother, Draco," he said with a dark tone, "He was a full-demon, and was very powerful. When I was little, I used to look up to him, and wished to be as strong as he is. Little did I know that in all those past times, he actually wanted to kill me, his younger brother. Draco despised me, with all his might because I was half-demon, a nothing. Draco was secretly meeting and gaining power from Terehawken with our mom and dad knowing. My brother became so corrupted and crazed with power, he thought he might be able to have more by serving under Terehawken. He killed our mother and father while he asked me to go fetch something for him away from the place. When I came back, my parents' blood was splattered all over the place, his claws were drenched in it. "

He lowered his gaze.

"He left me there to grieve, but I didn't have enough time to before Reptilians started to chase me down. I was unprotected, and they knew that. I managed to escape by hiding in a hollow tree. I lived trying to escape their wrath each day, but in some days, I would feel so weak I let my guard down. And at that instant, demons or Reptilians would ridicule me and torture me. Over time, I learned how to live out on my own, and that strength can only come from myself."

Zombie Snake set his gaze down to his claws. "During my life, I gained a power over darkness that came from my own being. That is how I am able to use my Arcane Twister. Darkness that has been cursed upon me for the rest of my life. And it will always be with me no matter what." He turned his gaze at Kayla. "So you know why I want to defeat Terehawken as much as you, squirt. We both got our problems with that guy."

" Is that why you feel you are unworthy of love or to be loved?" Tatum asked with a thoughtful smile.

" Tsk, shut up! Who asked you?!" he snarled. His arm around Luna slightly tightened, but was not firm so he wouldn't hurt her.

" Anger may help you survive, but it won't help relieve you of your pain or your past..." Tatum said, looking at him softly.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Zombie Snake warned with a deep voice.

His shoulder pulsated.

"Dammit!" He gripped his shoulder as a surging amount of pain entered his body. Kayla and Blue Eyes backed away, for they knew what was coming. His scales were turning a pale shade of purple. His wings were flapping hard against his head as his eyes were flashing between gold and red. Beads of sweat dirpped down his forehead as he tried to fight back his demon-side that was trying to emerge.

Luna awoke to see Zombie Snake's red eyes glaring at her. Her eyes widened in fear in seeing his demon again. His eyes were pleading for help as he was losing his sanity again. Once Luna was able to collect her thoughts, she quickly wrapped her arms around Zombie Snake's neck to bring him back. He slowly, but surely, was gaining control and went back to normal.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked softly, still holding him. He gave a small nod. Luna let her arm drop as Zombie Snake helped her up to stand.

"I need to be alone for a bit." he said while rubbing his head. He slithered off to another part of the island to think. Tatum watched him leave with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Now, it could've been the trick of the sunlight, but as she watched him, it appeared as if her eyes had flashed white for a split second. She stood up and walked off into the woods of the island.

Meanwhile, Firenha was making her way up to the volcano. It was risky for her to inspect a strange volcano, especially if it was already owned by other volcans. Nevertheless, she kept to the rocky parts of the volcano to keep hidden just in case. By the time she reached the volcano's halfway point, she noticed that there was no smoke coming out of the mouth of the volcano nor any heat signatures, which could only mean one thing: the volcano was inactive. When she reached the top and looked down inside, she could definitely see telltale signs that volcans had once lived in this volcano and had died with it.

"Say Blue Eyes," Luna began, "Maybe you should follow Firenha to the volcano."

"Huh?" he replied back while he was looking some exotic plants.

"Don't be such a ignoramus."

"Hey, don't use big words I can't understand!"

"Just check up on her. She might get in trouble with other volcans around here."

"How do you know about volcans?" Kayla asked suspiciously.

"Kayla, I'm an alien. I know things," she responded

Blue Eyes shrugged and walked off to find Firenha. Firenha was looking around the volcano, trying to figure out what made the volcano inactive. It was a natural process for a volcane to eventually become inactive, but the reasons why they went inactive always remained a mystery to her. As she looked around she noticed Blue Eyes coming over to her.

"Firenha!" he called, clearly exhausted. He was flapping his wings with great effort to reach the top and was panting really hard. Just when he was just at the top a couple birds spotted Blue Eyes coming and started squawking loudly. He halted when he heard them and a gave a nervous wave. Birds of all kinds started to swarm around him, pecking and squawking.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. "Help me! These birds are crazy!" Even birds that normally eat berries and worms were pecking at him furiously. Firenha giggled and blew large amounts of flames at the birds, which singed them giving off an inviting smell.

" Better?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he sighed as landed next to her, "I don't know why birds hate me so much. I've never wronged a bird in my life." He crossed his eyes. "The rule is: Maybe they like me a lot...

Maybe too much..."

Firenha giggled and sat down next to him.

" The volcano's inactive... all the volcans are dead.." She said, looking solemn.

"Awww..." he cooed. "It's always weird when volcanoes get inactive. It's all sad and mysterious for very outlandish and impenetrable deductions."

" Yeah...let's go with that..." Firenha said without understanding a word Blue Eyes had said.


	28. Confessions and a Promise

Chapter 6 pt. 2

Meanwhile, the new master was yet again staring at the picture of the island with the volcano in the center. A messenger had ran into the office and stopped near the new master.

" Master..." He said bowing, " They have obtained the girl!"

" Perfect... Bring her to me." The new master hissed. The messenger immediately turned and ran out the door. A few moments later, two heavy guards drug in Charlotte by her arms. Her long, brown hair acted like a curtain to hide her face. The new master slowly walked with an eerie grace towards her and lifted her chin to face him. There was much fear in her violet eyes as the new master maliciously grinned at her.

" Don't be afraid my dear.. it'll all be over soon.." With that he put his corpse-like hand on her head and sent some of his darkness into her mind.

"Hey, Sydney!" Kayla called with a wave, "How is it been going with you? Sorry if Zombie Snake gave quite a scare, I swear, it doesn't normally happen. Just only when someone presses an issue with him."

" It's okay..I can understand. Emma used to lose control too.." Sydney said.

"Really?" she replied curiously.

" Yeah.. she became an element at a very young age. She couldn't control it very well and she wound up killing her family from it... Ever since then she dedicated herself to her power and made sure she kept it in check." Sydney explained.

"Oh." Kayla looked at her neck.

"Where did you get those scars?" she asked. Sydney's face went serious at first, as if the subject was completely taboo, but sighed.

" I was in an abusive relationship once...the guy was very possessive and controlling...one day he tried to get me to sleep with him, but I wasn't ready yet and he tried to force himself on me... so I tried to run away, but was he very persistent, and eventually, he had me trapped in a deep pit... I couldn't escape and I tried to fight him off the best I could, but his grip on my neck was too strong... eventually he had his way with me... when he was done he left me there and Tatum had to come get me out of the pit..." Sydney explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kayla said sympathetically.

"My life used to be like that," Luna joined in, "I used to have a lot of suitors back in Corneria. And every-time I rejected their proposal, some were infatuated about me because they always thought I was 'the one'. Some even tried to rape me, but I fought them off and escaped each time with my innocence. My old man was furious at these people and had them executed immediately. Even though they tried to have their way with me, I felt guilty to that they were killed because of me and I cried for them. Most of the male soldiers there lost their wives during wars, so they tried turning to me for comfort. The pressure of my old man's criticisms and trying to avoid obsessive suitors were the reasons I left Corneria. I guess it kills for someone to be as pretty as me." She gave a little chuckle, but her voice trembled a bit when she remembered almost being taken advantage of many men. Sydney gave Luna a sympathetic look. She knew what it was like to be taken advantage of and frankly she hoped she'd never have to keep reminiscing it.

"Awww," Blue Eyes cooed when he appeared out of no where, "Do you gals need a hug?" Before they got a chance to respond, he wrapped all three of them in a big group hug. Kayla and Luna gave a nervous chuckle as they patted his arm. Sydney returned the hug, but felt slightly out of place as she did so. Firenha gave a giggle as she came out of the woods nearby.

" You're pretty affectionate aren't you?" Firenha asked with a smile.

"Yep! It's in my nature. Lunar dragons are very gentle, and we don't like to fight much. So I'm very respective to women and caring for those in need."

"Awwww..." Kayla and Luna said as they gave him big hug back in appreciation. Firenha giggled again and hovered over to hug him.

" Aww... I guess I chose well then.." She said while embracing him.

"I feel so loved by everyone..." he cried with a smile.

Unfortunately, Zombie Snake had come back from his short walk and saw the scene before him.

"Oh god..." he turned around and barfed behind some bushes. Firenha ignored him and continued to enjoy the warmth of Blue Eyes's hug. He did the same.

"Okay..." Kayla coughed, "this is getting a little...weird."

Blue Eyes let go of all the girls, but still held onto Firenha's hand. Firenha blushed, but also held his hand in return.

Zombie Snake returned, looking very pale. "Hey, are you done with your love-fest yet?" he groaned, " That bird-brain might see this and laugh his tail feathers off. He's probably going to turn up soon with that pony-girl."

"You're right!" Blue Eyes gasped. He regretfully let go of Firenha's hand to protect her reputation in front of Sky. "Oh, I almost forgot, you need a hug too!" he cheered as he walked over to him.

"Touch me and you die..."

"I can't die..."

"I'll beat you down so hard, you'll have to walk on eyeballs..."

"Oh come on..."

"No. Get away from me."

"Just one quick hug..."

"No. I said get away or else."

Despite his threats, Blue Eyes gave his friend a hug. Zombie Snake rolled his eyes and tried to push Blue Eyes away, not thinking if Sky were to see him like this, he'd probably not live it down either. At that point, Sky flew down to see them and smirked when he saw Zombie Snake and Blue Eyes hugging. It was more like Blue Eyes hugging Zombie Snake anyway.

" Do you two need to be alone for a few minutes? I could leave and give you guys a little privacy." He joked. He seemed to be looking much better now. Zombie Snake noticed him and shoved Blue Eyes away. Hovering birds tweeted around Blue Eyes's head when he came in contact with the ground.

"What are you trying to say, runt?" he growled, clearly aggravated.

" Oh, nothing, I've just never really walked in on a guy-on-guy relationship kind of thing..." Sky replied smartly.

"Ooooooooo..." Kayla and Luna commented on the burn.

"Really?" Zombie Snake smirked, "I never really knew you were interested in that sort of thing. I'm sure that came down to your gay sense since you can't even get a woman to glance your way with those scrawny little legs of yours. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be lucky enough to marry your cousin."

"Ooooooooo..." The girls commented louder.

" That's a lot coming from a guy who acts all tough but can't even work up the courage to tell the woman he loves that he has feelings for her." Sky retorted.

"So now your saying I'm straight?! Geez retard, follow up on your remarks!" Zombie Snake snarled, "Well, you're wrong! I **don't** love her!"

Luna's expression shattered. Her heart was broken when the words came out of his mouth.

" Oh, really? Why don't you tell her that again? She's right there." Sky said with a more serious face, but not because of Zombie Snake's insults in his direction but because of what he did to Luna.

"Fine!" He turned to Luna with a confident look, "Luna, _I don't love you!_" Tears were bursting out of her eyes as she felt to her knees. _'How could he...how could he say something like that...Why?...Why?...' _But she when looked up, Zombie Snake was right in front of her with a soft look. His arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace.

"I'm _in_ love with you." he confessed in her ear. Her eyes widened in shock. He pulled her closer to him so she could hear him better.

"I couldn't see it," he began, "I just couldn't see the light. I thought I wouldn't be hurt by anyone if I pushed everyone away, but that only made me feel weaker inside than outside. Draco used to tell me that feelings were only weaknesses, and I believe him, but it came with a huge cost. I forgot how to trust and love others because of how I was treated before, and thought that every person was the same, a false hope. Then you came along, and at first, I thought you were just another nuisance to me, but over the years, you grew to be more than what I thought you would be. I felt happy again, for the first time in a long time, I actually belong somewhere. Without you, I would have probably been dead a long time ago."

He leaned back with his hands firmly gripping her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Luna...I love you. I was afraid to say it, because you might reject a low-life like me. But you opened my eyes...you accepted me just the way I am, and that's all I could ever want from someone." He smile at her genuinely. "Thank you...for everything you've done for me."

Kayla gave a small smile while Blue Eyes was blubbering at the beautiful moment. Luna could barely take his touching words. She fainted in his arms with a content look in her face. He gave a warm smile as he rested her body on his lap. Firenha was patting Blue Eyes's head while Sydney also smiled fondly at the two of them.

" Dammit... I promised myself I wouldn't do this..." Sky cried as he pulled his helmet down to shield his tears.

"So you finally said it," Spyro stated when he appeared behind some bushes, "I was kind of waiting for the moment when you would say it, ever since we met."

"Shut up shortie!" Zombie Snake snarled, sounding like his usual self.

"Actually, we were all kind of waiting for it." Kayla joined. "Took you long enough."

"Over two years!" Blue Eyes squealed.

Zombie Snake scoffed and turned his head away to hide a small blush that crept onto his cheeks.

" Over two years? Are you serious?" Sky asked coming out from his helmet.

"Oh yeah, " Blue Eyes started, "It took me like forever to be his friend because I kept bugging him and won't leave him alone when we first met 10 years ago, it took Kayla over a year to be even _classified_ as his friend, Luna came by a couple years after me and Zombie Snake met and it only took a while until they were close friends. It wouldn't surprise me if it took so long to say those three words."

"Yeah Zombie Snake," Kayla agreed, "You are a difficult person to get through." He shot her a death glare as he was becoming aggravated with their comments.

" Well, kudos to Luna." Sky said with a smile.

Luna was stirring a bit. She opened her eyes and met with Zombie Snake's golden ones. "Hey, sleepy-head," he commented. Luna smiled but quickly shivered.

"What is it?" Zombie Snake asked concerned.

"I feel a strong presence...it's feels like it's coming this way..." She was trembling from the amount of power this presence had. Suddenly, an explosion sounded nearby on the island and thunder clouds started to form above them.

"What was that?" Spyro yelled, shocked.

"I don't know, but I think the aura is coming from the location of the explosion." Luna responded

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kayla shouted. They went to the source of the explosion only to see Emma battling a young woman with long, brown hair and violet eyes. Emma reared back as the girl charged at her and a bolt of lightning from the thunder clouds above struck down on Emma's horn, who transferred it towards the young girl. The young girl dodged it with an eerie grace and sucker punched Emma in her jaw with enough force to send her flying into a tree and knocking her unconscious.

" Emma!" Sydney cried and charged after the girl. She rammed into her side full force and sent her flying a few feet. The young girl got back up on her feet and charged at Sydney, who was preparing her Geyser Cannon attack. The ground rumbled beneath her and a second later a burst of water propelled Sydney through the air at the young girl. The young girl sent some power to her fist and just at the right moment, she blasted Sydney away from her and head first into a large rock.

" Geez... It looks like we're gonna need to do better than that if we're gonna take this one down..." Sky suggested.

Blue Eyes was trying his best to help the injured girls. Luna was suspicious on why the girl was moving in such a way as Spyro and Zombie Snake were trying to fight her. She began trying to read into Charlotte's mind, but found nothing.

"She's being controlled!" she called. Spyro and Zombie Snake turned when they were dodging Charlotte's blows.

"You sure?" Zombie Snake called back. She nodded.

"Spyro, distract her so I can get by her." Spyro nodded and tried to ram her with his horns, knowing she would keep dodging them. When the time was right, Zombie Snake came behind the girl a grabbed around the arms so she wouldn't break free.

"Dammit you little brat, snap out of it!" he yelled to her. Charlotte powered up and blasted Zombie Snake off her and charged after Spyro. Zombie Snake hissed in pain as he took a few steps back.

At that instant, his demon-form appeared in a flash. Zombie Snake was in shock when he had seen himself transform again, but still felt in-control. His scales were light purple, his wings turned to black horns, the spikes on his back grew into spines, and his fangs and claws lengthened. He still felt he still had his half-demon strength, as if only his outward appearance changed. The demon inside him was being drawn toward to the girl and forced itself out of him. His newly red-eyes glared at the young woman. _'This girl...who is she?' _Kayla, Blue Eyes and Luna saw his change and stood stiff. Luna remembered his horrifying form at Reptilia. The fear returned as flashbacks of horrible, gruesome events poured back into her thoughts. She turned her gaze away from him and turned back to the girl, who was trying to attack Spyro.

"Please stop!" she begged, "Can't you see what you're doing! Please!"

Charlotte stopped abruptly and turned to Zombie Snake with a hungry look in her eyes. _That power... _said a harsh voice in her mind, _I must have it... obliterate him!_ Charlotte then charged at Zombie Snake.

"Damn!" Zombie Snake dodged out of the way. However, he spoke to soon when he thought he still had his half-demon abilities. His speed was now of a full-demon, and couldn't stop himself when he moved and tumbled on the ground. He quickly got up when he saw Charlotte come at him again. He was trying not to hurt her, but the demonic voice in his head telling him to do so made it difficult. Soon, Zombie Snake accidentally let his mind slip and and his demon took advantage of it. His inner demon forced Zombie Snake to fire his Arcane Twister at her, twice the amount of dark energy it had than he was half-demon.

"Oh no!" Kayla screamed. Then, something unexpected happened. Charlotte stopped directly in the path of the attack with her hands flat in front of her. When the blast hit, it didn't appear to harm her, but appeared to be getting absorbed by her hands. Then, she back-flipped when she fully absorbed the blast, crossed her arms across her chest, palms still facing in front of her and blasted the same attack at Zombie Snake with double the potency than before.

His instincts took over and so did his demon when he sensed danger coming toward him. Demon Zombie Snake was in full control as he smirked as the blast came toward him. As soon as the attack was a few inches from his face, he swatted the attack away as if were nothing and directed it behind him. The blast totaled the trees behind him and he laughed mischievously.

**"You think some puny attack I did was all?"** the demon chuckled,** "The half-demon has no idea of what potential he has within him. I'm in control now instead of that weakling. So if you want my powers, then just try to take it!"**

_This fool dares to challenge me! Rip him to shreds!_ the voice commanded and Charlotte charged after Zombie Snake again, but just as they were about to meet, a blast of white light came between them and blew them away from each other. Zombie Snake instinctively shielded his eyes, his demon despised the light that was cast. The others, however, were grateful. Tatum stepped out from the trees and brandished her staff. Charlotte turned her attention towards Tatum.

_That damned Keeper! I'll have to deal with these fools later, for now, our work is done_. With that, the new master's hold on Charlotte loosened and she fainted to the ground. Tatum's attention then turned to Zombie Snake as she was concerned about the others' safety whilst his full demon was out. Demon Zombie Snake scoffed, clearly disappointed with Tatum's interference. He turned and disappeared into a vortex filled with darkness and was gone. Luna fell to her knees and sighed.

"What am I going to do now?" she said.

" We get him back." Tatum said simply while tending to the fallen elements.

"We'll have to get him back quickly," Kayla warned, "If Zombie Snake's demon doesn't find a good battle, it will go into a killing spree like at Reptilia. He could kill thousands of lives with one sweep of his claws."

"Or worse, he might use Black Arcanum, and destroy the island." Spyro added.

" Then we'll need to find him fast so I can try to subdue it.." Tatum said as she revived Emma.

They nodded in response.

"We'll search around the island," said Luna, "Maybe your elements can help us."

" I'll take a bird's-eye view." Sky said and flew up around the island. Firenha took to the woods with Emma and Sydney circled the island via the water. Kayla flew over to the volcano and searched around there. Spyro searched the other side of the woods with Blue Eyes while he carried Charlotte on his back. Luna was walking to the lakeside to search around it.

Just was when she passed the clearing of the trees, she spotted the demon in front of her. She covered her mouth and tried to step back, but a twig snapped. In a blink of an eye, Zombie Snake was directly behind her, his claws dangerously close to her throat when he grabbed around her waist.

**"I can hear the slightest sound you make,"** he growled,** "I heard you sneaking around there. Don't even try to go unnoticed with me, it would be more trouble than it's worth."**

She was terrified.

His claws were almost grazing her neck, and the slightest movement would cause her to stab herself against them. To her relief, he lowered them away but not too far. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

**"So you're the one my counterpart has taken to," **he stated. Luna tried her best not to make any sudden movements so she wouldn't aggravate him. It would be a costly thing to do when he was like this, he could easily kill her if he wanted to. Her legs quivered under the powerful aura he cast. She was holding her breath as he spoke. **"This makes things more interesting,"** he snickered with a hungry look. Her eyes widened, hoping he won't do what she thinks he might do.

_'Help me...'_ she prayed,_ 'Anyone...please help me...'_

Tatum stood atop the volcano concentrating on Zombie Snake's aura to try to find him. She eventually saw him mentally holding Luna hostage with a hungry look in his eyes and knew something had to be done and fast. She tried to reach the normal Zombie Snake deep in his mind where his demon counterpart couldn't get to. When she felt his familiar aura on the inside, she tried to convince him to take back control.

_'Luna is in danger whilst you remain locked within your own mind... You must take back control before it's too late_..._' _

_'What do you think I was trying before, witch? I can't fight back...not yet...my demon has to ask her something is all. If he tries anything sneaky then I'll step in, okay?'_

_' Are you sure you can trust your other persona that much to believe that's all he wants?'_

_'We're part of each other. We can sense how each other feels and know what the other is thinking. If he even dares trying something, he's gonna wish he was never my demon. Now shut up so I can see what's going on!'_

Demon Zombie Snake was listening in on his half-demon's conversation and looked into Luna's face, which was filled with terror.

**"Relax, I'm not gonna take advantage of you. But if I were just any other demon, consider yourself lucky."** He let go of Luna when she calmed down a bit. She took a few steps away before she faced him.

"Why didn't you kill me then?" she asked.

**"You love the half-demon, do you not?"**

She was quite taken back by the sudden question, but managed to give a firm nod. He smirked.

**"He loves you too, as I have heard, but I have one simple question to ask." **He paused a bit before continuing. **"If you are in love with him...would you be willing to love me also?" **Luna's posture shook. _'...Love...his demon?...'_ His smirk turned into a malicious grin. **"Why so taken back? Didn't you expect that this was going to happen? Didn't you know why half-demons are always unloved by others? Reptilians fear demons with their very lives." **

He slithered closer, so he was towering over her. His face softened into a serious look.

**"Are you willing to accept me as you accept the half-demon. Both Reptilians and demons get only one mate 'til one dies. So you would be stuck with us for the rest of your life if you choose to."**

Luna pondered over the decision and stared into his crimson eyes. "I told Zombie Snake a long time ago, that I would stay with him no matter what because I chose to. I love him just the way he is. So if you're part of him, then I'll be with you too and love you." She took his hands in her petite ones. She smiled genuinely as he raised one of his hands and softly stroked her cheek with his claws, mindful of his claws. He lowered his face to the crook of her neck.

**"Then hold still..."**

He sank his long fangs into where her neck and collar met. She let out a cry of pain that rang throughout the island.


	29. Charlotte and Charades

Chapter 7 pt. 2

Sydney had met up with Kayla after circling the island and gaining no result when the two of them heard Luna's scream.

" Who was that?!" Sydney asked, looking around.

"It's Luna!" Kayla panicked, "It sounds like she's at the lakeside. Come on!"

Spyro heard the scream as well. "Blue Eyes, I think that's Luna!" he called, and jolted to her direction. "Alright..." Blue Eyes panted, hoisting Charlotte up more. "I'll be right behind you..." But Spyro was already out of his sight. He looked around for a while, and knew he was completely lost.

"This could be bad..."

" Blue Eyes! C'mon!" Firenha called, leading him through the woods towards Luna.

Hot tears poured out of Luna's eyes as she tried to endure the pain as best as she could. After a while, Zombie Snake finally let go and licked the wound. **"You're our mate now, so you belong to us, and us alone."** She reached up and grasped her shoulder, which was still aching. **"Go see for yourself."**he suggested. She limped over to the lake to see her reflection. There was a visible bite mark on her neck, but there were some silver letterings in between the puncture wounds.

_ZS..._

Luna smiled, seeing they were his initials engraved on her neck. She turned and hugged the demon, forgetting her fear. "I couldn't be any happier," she cried. The demon smiled and reverted back to the real Zombie Snake. He was slightly dazed but he knew what happened.

"I guess we're officially together," he slurred as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Yeah...I wouldn't have it any other way." she replied happily. The others finally caught up to see them hugging and smiled. Tatum smiled from the top of the volcano, knowing what had happened. Her smiled faded into a serious expression as the thought of Charlotte's mind control situation came back to her. _If the E-hunters sent her here, then our cover is blown and there is no place left for us..._Tatum thought grimly.

_There is only one thing left to do..._ She then disappeared in a flash of white light.

Zombie Snake looked over and groaned. He didn't like having an audience watching him and Luna. Unfortunately, he caught a glimpse of Charlotte and growled. "Hey, that's the little bitch who drew my demon out!" Blue Eyes took a few steps away and hid behind Firenha.

"It's not like it's her fault or anything." he defended. Zombie Snake got annoyed and slithered toward them, Luna following to make sure he wouldn't try anything stupid.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled, "She attacked us and then came after my powers. I don't know about you but I'm sure she's up to no good."

"She was controlled though, that's got to count for something, right?" Blue Eyes responded, getting more and more scared as he watched Zombie Snake getting more pissed each time. Charlotte started to come to and looked sheepishly around.

" W-where am I? W-was I rescued?" Charlotte asked, unsure of her surroundings.

"I guess you could say that," said Spyro.

"Though you won't be for long if Zombie Snake gets a hold of you." Luna chuckled, holding his arm.

"Can you stand?" Blue Eyes asked when he looked over.

" I think so... " She replied as she stumbled a bit while getting up, " What happened?"

"You attacked us! That's what!" Zombie Snake yelled harshly. "You tried to freakin' kill me!" Kayla punched him in the arm. Charlotte looked up at Zombie Snake in both shock and horror. Her face became ashen.

" B-but... the last thing I remember... this man placed his hand on my head..." Charlotte put her hand over her mouth and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Good job idiot," Kayla said to Zombie Snake sarcastically, "You made the poor girl cry. Can't you be more sensitive than that?"

"That's like asking me to be more smart." Blue Eyes stated with his eyes crossed.

Luna walked over to Charlotte and placed her arms around her in a comforting way. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault, we know. But do you know who the man was who did that to you?"

" N-no... I was captured by these men with odd weapons... I was told to run so I did... but I heard an explosion and I stopped to look back, but when I turned around... they surrounded me and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, these large men in armor dragged me to him and that's all I can remember..." Charlotte replied, sniffling and wiping away her tears, " I'm deeply sorry for any trouble I may have caused..."

"It's okay, no need to apologize." Kayla assured.

"Yeah we forgive you, right Zombie Snake?" Blue Eyes asked while nudging Zombie Snake with his elbow.

He got punched in the face.

"Let's just take that as a 'yes'," he groaned through his concaved face. As Charlotte looked at each of them, visions of dark moments from their lives flashed through her mind and she rubbed her head. One that stood out the most was a bloody scenerio on a planet called Reptilia. Dead bodies littered the ground and in the center was the snake creature they called Zombie Snake, only he was purple with red eyes and dark wings on his back. She shivered as she could feel the immense power of darkness that eminated from his aura, just like when she felt the darkness within the man who brainwashed her.

_**'And that was just a taste of what I could do,'**_ Demon Zombie Snake's voice rang in her head. **_'It's what would happen if anyone dares to challenge me again...'_**

_'Why do you kill so remorselessly? What good can ever come of destroying your soul piece by piece by taking lives?' _

**_'Because little girl...I love to kill...the cries of agony...the fear I bring to my victims...it pleasures me so much...just one prey wasn't enough...so I killed more...it's such an incredible rush to have my claws bathed in blood...but the half-demon never lets me have my fun...so I just wait until he'sjust begging for me to come out..."_**

_'Power over others is what you seek? To make them fear you? Is there any deeper meaning to it or are you naturally sadistic?'_

**_'Hehehehe...I suppose you can put it that way. I live by my instincts alone and it is all I will know... _**

**_...to kill..._**

**_...either kill to protect my mate or kill to my own satisfaction.'_**

_' Sadists can only bring happiness to themselves or a masochist... Otherwise a mate is useless to them...' _

**_'Then I am not a sadist. Believe it or not, demons can share affections to a mate, but only to their own purposes. The half-demon is part Reptilian, so he can share real emotions to others, unlike me, who does one thing only.'_**

_' To kill, I'm guessing...' _

**_'Precisely...now leave me be wench...I must rest...'_**

Charlotte looked away and placed a hand to a golden locket that hung from her neck. An ancient demon symbol was etched into its surface. Zombie Snake was oblivious to the conversation between Charlotte and his demon, but caught her motion.

"What's with the piece of jewelry, wench?" Charlotte looked up at him with a silent reserve.

" Just a locket... I've had it my whole life.." She replied.

"Who gave it to you?" Luna asked politely. Charlotte hesitated before answering.

" Someone.. very close to me.." She said, tucking it under her collar.

Luna didn't want to press the issue. "Where's your family?"

" Most of them are dead... protecting me. The last member of my family was my brother, but I don't know what's become of him." Charlotte explained.

"Oh..."

Spyro took a step forward. "Have you guys seen Tatum?"

"No, but she was bugging me inside my thoughts earlier," announced Zombie Snake.

" Tatum has tendencies to disappear somewhere without telling anyone.." Sky explained.

" She only does it if somehow our lives are in danger and she needs to go figure out how to keep us out of danger." Emma continued.

Zombie Snake plopped himself down and crossed his arms. "So what are we suppose to do to kill time?"

"Oh! We can play charades!" Blue Eyes suggested gleefully. Charlotte stood up.

" If you all don't mind, I'm just going for a walk around the island.." With that, she walked off into the woods. Firenha glanced at her as she walked off, then looked back at Blue Eyes.

" What's charades?" She asked.

"Oh, me and the lunar dragons used play it all the time as tradition. It's when we act like something or someone else without telling what you are. Like this..."

Blue Eyes began waving his arms like wings and pecked the ground. He then made a loud cawing sound. Firenha raised an eyebrow at him.

" Oh! It's a chicken!" Sydney guessed.

"Right! See? We're getting the hang of it. You try then Sydney, since you guessed right."

" Okay..." Sydney thought for a bit, then she tossed her head back in a graceful manner and trotted in a circle, swishing her tail as she did so.

"Ummm...a horse?" Luna guessed.

Sydney shook her head.

"Oh, it's Emma!" Kayla said with great certainty. Emma sweatdropped as Sydney nodded.

" Right! Your turn Kayla!"

Kayla gave it thought and soon had a mischievious grin. She sat on her knees with her tail stretched out and stood upright with her back arched. She had her arms crossed and held a cold expression. Sky fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

" It looks...hehehe...it looks just like him!" Sky laughed some more.

Zombie Snake's eyes were wide. "You brat! Is that suppose to be me?!" he yelled.

"Maybe...if you guess it right, I might tell...would you like to do the honors Sky?" she asked, trying her best not to burst into laughter.

" Yes..hehe...yeah that's definitely Zombie Snake!" Sky said, now trying to get out of hysterical laughter.

"You puny bitch..." he shouted and charged at her. Kayla eeped and jumped, causing Zombie Snake to crash his head into a tree. She was laughing at him when she landed back on his head.

"You're such an idiot." she giggled.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-"

Kayla tweeked his wings.

He gave a yelp in pain by the sudden twist of his sensitive wings. Luna tried her best not to giggle at the scene while Blue Eyes and Spyro started laughing too.

"Look buddy, you're getting overpowered by a girl, and she's not even older than you." They high-fived each other and continued their laughter.

"I hate you all..." Zombie Snake muttered. Sky then went back into his hysterical, uncontrollable laughter.

" Well, that can't be true. If you hated us all then that would mean that you hate Luna too, which we all know you don't." Sydney said matter-of-factly, trying her best not to embarrass Zombie Snake further by laughing. He pouted and gave her a cold glare while Kayla jumped off of his head.

"Yeah yeah... but don't think that doesn't mean I'm going to be nicer to everyone just because." Luna walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But we still love you all the same." She kissed the top of his head and he blushed a little. He lightened up a bit...just a bit.

"Well, it's your turn Sky," Blue Eyes reminded, "if you're done with your hysterical laughing."

"Get it over with, chicken-wings." Zombie Snake groaned. Sky nodded and took a moment to regain his composure and to breathe. Sky then thought for a moment and smirked mischeiviously. His body language read seductive and began to move in that manner. Firenha showed a face of realization and then looked peeved.

"Hmm...that reminds me of someone," Blue Eyes pondered dumbly, "but I can't put my claw on it." He started pounding his head. "Think, Blue Eyes! Think!" Apparently, he soon got a migraine from thinking too hard and excessively.

Zombie Snake was in a fit of laughter from watching Sky. "Geez chicken-wings, you just made more of a fool of yourself than you ever did!"

Firenha's flames rose in temperature and grew slightly as her anger built. She opened up one of her hands to form a fireball. When Sky wasn't looking, she threw the fireball at him, which hit him directly in the butt. Sky let out a loud wail as he rolled around to put himself out. Firenha then readied another fireball.

" My need to want to torch your feathered ass reminded me that I needed to pay you back for that tornado you summoned earlier, feather-brain!!" Firenha yelled as she chucked another fireball at him, which he dodged and ran off into the woods with Firenha in pursuit, throwing more fireballs at him as she went along. The other elements kept composure as if this kind of thing happened everyday, which it did.

" Anyone wanna take Firenha's turn?" Sydney asked nonchalantly.

"I will," Luna offered, "I haven't had a turn yet."

She had her finger by her mouth as she thought. Her eyes lit up when she thought of one. Luna started dancing around with her lips moving silently while she had her hand pretend to hold something by her mouth.

" Um... a dancer?" Sydney guessed. Luna shook her head.

" A singer?" Emma guessed.

"Yes! You got it right!" Luna smiled to herself. "I've always wanted to be singer, but my job use to take up too much of my schedule. Oh well...I'll wait 'til the time comes. Your turn, Emma." Emma nodded and thought for a moment. When something came to her, she trotted over to the bushes and disappeared in them. Only her horn was visible and she moved slowly through the bushes tilting her head back slightly to give her horn a certain angle. The girls were completely stumped. Zombie Snake didn't really bother to play.

"Ummm...a squirrel," Blue Eyes guessed, "...no...a dandelion! No...darn! What was that thing from Jaws...a parrot!"

Though it wasn't necessarily visible, Emma shook her head.

"I think she's being a shark." Spyro guessed, noting how Blue Eyes had mixed up his movies.

Blue Eyes gave a small pout.

"Tsk, same difference."

" Right!" Emma said, stepping out of the bushes, " Your turn Spyro!"

Spyro was on his hind legs and bulged his eyes in a cute way. He positioned his arms so they were cradled in front of him as he let out a squeaking and chirping sound. Zombie Snake rolled his eyes, knowing what he already was trying to be.

" A squirrel?" Sydney asked.

He shook his head.

" A gerbil!" Kayla guessed.

He shook his head again.

" A puppy?" Luna guessed.

Again, he shook his head.

"By goodness sake's, he's a hamster!" Zombie Snake quickly covered his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth. "Haha...you have to go now!" laughed Blue Eyes.

"Fine." Zombie Snake grumbled. He began to cross his eyes in a wierd way and sat down. He expanded his stomach a bit and puffed his cheeks. Then, he pretended to make bawling sounds and grip his head as if in pain.

"Ha ha...that looks funny..." Blue Eyes commented obliviously, "But that makes me feel insulted in a way...don't know why though."

" Hehe..I think he's being Blue Eyes.." Sydney guessed while trying not to laugh.

"Phhft...nooo..." he denied, "I never act like that..." At that, Sydney couldn't help but fall over in laughter.

"What? What's so funny?! You're so mean..." Blue Eyes started bawling. Kayla, Spyro, and Zombie Snake were in a fit of laughter. Luna was trying her best to not laugh with little success. Meanwhile, Charlotte was by the beach looking at her locket with a dreamy expression. She carefully worked the clasp and opened the locket, revealing a tiny piece of a red crystal. A soft tune also played as she kept the locket open. It was just audible enough to be carried by the gentle breeze to where the others were and it grew louder as she sang beautifully with it.

_" You are here... in my heart... you're the light... that guides me through the dark... you walk beside me... the night seems cold... each time I fall... your arms are there to hold... you walk beside me... giving strength I've never known... and I am not alone_... "

Luna's ears perked. She closed her eyes and listened to Charlotte's voice. The others silenced as well. Luna sub-consciously began to sing the song taught to herself when she was dreaming one night.

_"I know that you're hiding things...using gentle words to shelter me...Your words were like a dream...but dreams could never fool me...not that easily...I acted so distant_ _then...didn't say...goodbye before you left...But I was listening...You fight your battles far from me...far too easily...I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor...but still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages...Anger might have been the answer...What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?...But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late.__"_

She gazed at Zombie Snake as she cradled his head.

_"'Cause a thousand words,  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you...  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you..._

_Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever..._

_Oh, a thousand words,  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you...  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings ohhhh_

_And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever..."_

Zombie Snake was at the brink of tears when it ended. Sucking up his pride, he stopped himself from crying at any minute. He held out his hand and Luna accepted it.

"We should check up on Charlotte." Spyro suggested, however, he really didn't really want to spoil the moment between the two. Zombie Snake nodded and stood up, still hold Luna's petite paws in his calloused ones. They all began looking for Charlotte by following her voice. She was still singing as the red crystal glowed and floated in the air in front of her. She reached out to touch it and it projected an image of an anthromorphic demon in black armor, with red eyes and six black horns on his head.

"Who's that?" Spyro asked softly so he wouldn't startle her. Zombie Snake held a stern look at the projection, it was obvious his demon was awakening. Charlotte took no notice of them and reached out to touch the projection with a longing expression on her face.

"I think that's her mate," Zombie Snake stated. They all stood silent and waited for her to finish. She drew back her hand and closed her locket around the crystal, making the projection disappear. Tears streamed down her face again, but then looked at the others, just noticing that they had been there through it. She looked down.

" I suppose you want an explanation?..." She asked softly.

"If you don't wish to talk about it, it's all right." Kayla responded. They all nodded. Zombie Snake didn't show it, but he was trying to keep his demon at bay. Seeing other demons would make his demon go wild for a fight. Demons always fight with other demons either for territory or thrill. Charlotte nodded and smiled slightly.

" I'm sorry if I interrupted your game.." She said.

"It's quite all right," assured Blue Eyes, "There isn't anyone left who hasn't had a turn yet."

" Except for Firenha, but she's off torching Sky so she'll be a while." Sydney stated.

They all nodded again.

"Say, Charlotte right?" Zombie Snake began, "The demon in the projection is your mate, right? You have the scent of a demon all over you. Usually, the mate would carry the scent of their demon partner to warn other males that they are taken. And also, you're suppose to have a visible bite mark on the neck as a demon ritual."

" Yes... a mark just like this.." Charlotte said, pulling back her shirt collar to reveal black and red letters between a bitemark that read: _LT. _

"What does 'LT' stand for?" Spyro asked curiously.

" Lord Tazar..." Charlotte replied simply.

"A Lord huh?" Zombie Snake scoffed, "What may he be the lord of? My mother was the queen of the Western Plain snake demons and refered as Lady Cylana. So tell me...what tribe does 'Lord' Tazar rule over." He never really liked royal figures that much. Watching other rulers disgusted him, for they had resented his mother for loving a Reptilian. Demon rulers didn't respect him at Reptilia even though he came from royal blood. And demons of royalty were always given the highest honor and respect from their people.

" He rules over the anthropomorphic demons.. on the Northern side.." Charlotte replied. She fondled with the locket again out of habit.

Zombie Snake got pissed. He absolutely hated the Northern regions. The bird demons from the north were his species' rivals. Constant tension and war from tribes of both sides tore the North tribes from the West. His mother had been ambushed by a flock bird demons when she was merely passing by. She barely would have made it if her father hadn't helped her along with Natalie, his older sister. His demon roared at him to kill her, but he resisted the urge. He wouldn't last any longer if he stayed.

"I have to go, " he growled firmly,"And just for the record wench, stay away and don't talk to me." He turned and left, trying to supress the demon. Luna lowered her eyes. He had told her why he hated Northern demons, but failed to convince him that not all of the demons were cruel. Charlotte watched him leave with a knowing glance.

" I know why he hates me now... but I told Tazar a long time ago that I wanted no part of his wars or blind hatred against other tribes... He tried to tell me that either way it didn't matter... other tribes would hate me anyway just for being his mate... Unfortunately I had to learn the hard way... It's how we got separated and I never saw him again... I miss him terribly..." She explained with a solemn expression. Luna gently patted her shoulder.

"Zombie Snake would probably hate any demon for how they treated him like he was worthless. I know the consequences to loving a half-demon, and it's worse when you're mates with a half-demon. But he needs me now more than ever. That's why I'm trying to convince him to live here at the Dragon Realms with me. Reptilian may never be able to change and it holds too many bad memories for him." She let a long sigh as she touched the silver marks on her neck. "You know, you Tazar may still be around. A demon's mark on their mate's neck would fade away if the demon dies or is killed, but yours is still there. I'm sure you'll be reunited with him soon." Luna gave her a reassuring smile.

" Maybe... Only time will tell me for sure.." She said, getting to her feet and walking along the shoreline.


	30. Prepare for Battle

Chapter 8 pt. 2

In a flash of white light, Tatum returned to them looking slightly distraught. She set off a bright ball of multicolored energy to signal the elements to meet with her immediately. They obeyed the signal without question, Sydney turned to Kayla.

" You guys should come with us...You deserve to know what's going on as well." She said. Kayla gave a small nod.

"I guess we have to fill in with Zombie Snake later. The poor guy's got a lot of things on his mind."

Blue Eyes was whining. "No...usually the woman's got a long lecture to say...and I don't even pay attention..." Kayla took hold of his tail and dragged his resisting body with them. Luna gave one last look to the directions where Zombie Snake and Charlotte disappeared to and soon followed them.

"I hope we get to eat soon. I'm starving!" Blue Eyes complained.

"We'll grab a bite to eat as soon as we're finished talking to Tatum," Kayla replied.

He let out a loud and childish groan. "No...I would have eaten my own legs when she's done...and then my legs would appear again by my immortalness and I'll have seconds...and thirds...and fourths...and fifths...either way I still don't want to resort to cannibalism though."

When they got there, Tatum was facing the other direction with an at-wit's-end expression. Cainnan sat in a spot nearest to her as the others caught up.

" What is it, Tatum?" Sydney asked. Tatum sighed, but did not face them.

" I've returned from the Elders' Temple after seeking their council on recent events... they want to remove the elemental orbs from your bodies..." She replied, almost choking on her words. Sounds of protest went throughout the group, Sydney practically lost the color in her scales.

" B-but... you said... you said it's too dangerous!" Sydney cried.

The others were confused about what's going on except Spyro. "What do you mean elemental orbs inside their bodies?" Luna asked, "Are they what gives the elements their power?"

" Yeah, and once we're bound to them it's extremely dangerous to just separate us from them.. We could die.." Firenha explained, wearing a frightened expression.

" It is dangerous.. very.. but I'm afraid it's out of my hands..." Tatum turned to them, tears had stained her face, " I'm so sorry... I couldn't convince them otherwise..."

Cainnan's face went pale, Firenha covered her mouth with her hand, Sydney took a step back in shock, Emma was completely beside herself and Sky plopped down on the ground looking forlorn.

"There's got to be another way!" Kayla protested when she jumped on her feet. They were taken back by her sudden outburst. "So that's it?! You're just going to give up their powers because of some council's orders? They're just going to give up their powers and possibly die! Those hunters would try to get those orbs each time you hide it, and kill the elements while they're weaker. They didn't get the fighting chance against this new master and you're standing here doing nothing. Tatum...I know you're trying to follow your responsiblities but is it worth the risk. If you love your elements so much then tell the council that we are going to fight against these bad guys with no fashion sense and win. _All of us are going to win..._" She looked at her friends and they gave her a supporting nod, also knowing Zombie Snake would join too when it came to butt-whupping.

"So what's it going to be?" She asked in a serious tone. "We give up or fight?"

" I would agree with you Kayla, but my protection of them only goes so far.. It's out of my hands.. If I don't remove the orbs manually then the Elders will themselves and we certainly don't want that.. They care nothing about the bearer's life, only for the safety of their orbs. If I do it, there's a chance that they'll survive and then the Elders will take the orbs into their realm to try to deal with the instability of it all.." Tatum explained.

" Tatum... you're much stronger than you think..." Emma spoke.

" What do you mean Emma?" Tatum asked.

" You're different than all of the other Elemental Keepers, even your ancestor.. You're special.."

" And why is that?"

" There's a hidden power inside your mind, Tatum... one that the Elders locked away when you were younger... they were afraid that you'd use it to overthrow them because it surpasses even their abilities...Tatum...if you can find a way to unlock that power, you can break free of their hold and you can use it to keep the Elders from removing the orbs from us and killing us." Emma explained. Tatum looked almost stunned.

" How do you know this?" Tatum asked. Emma smiled.

" It is a trait that all unicorns possess, but one we cannot explain.." She replied. Tatum smiled a bit.

" How do I tap into this power?" She asked.

" That, I'm afraid you'll have to figure out yourself..." Tatum nodded and looked at Kayla.

" Very well...but in order to stand against the forces of the E-hunters and their new master we'll need our forces as well..." She said.

"Huh?" Blue Eyes replied while scratching his butt.

"The new master knows we're helping out too, " Luna reminded, "I also think he knows the power of Zombie Snake's darkness within him. I'm worried the master might control Charlotte again and go after him. It's getting risky now that Zombie Snake's demon can burst out when he's enraged."

Blue Eyes was by now laying on his stomach, his tongue flopping out and drooling in boredom. His stomach was growling loudly and he whimpered nasally.

"I'm hungry..." Kayla smacked the top of his head and a bump grew from where she hit.

"Owww...Now I'm hungry and hurting..." Tatum pulled out a canvas sack tied with rope and tossed it to Blue Eyes, which smelled of food. He sniffed and sprung up overjoyed.

"Horray!" he rejoiced. His tongue lashed out and wrapped around the sack. He drew it it back and ate to bundle of food, sack and all. He let out a small burp and picked his teeth. "Okay, I'm happy now. But then again, I'm practically always happy!" He starting hopping on his tail as if it were a spring and bounced all over place.

"Say, let's all lighten up a bit. You guys are always so serious and depressing. It's like you guys never have any fun."

" It's kind of hard to have fun when everyone's trying to kill you..." Firenha said.

"Are you kidding? I have a lot of people who want to kill me. But I still have time to kick back and laugh at everything. I mean, I look at how I turned out."

"Yeah...look at you..." Kayla mumbled. Blue Eyes took no note of her sarcasm and continued to bounce happily.

"Come Firenha! Live a little!" He took her hands in his and starting boucing and dancing while twirling her as he did so. Firenha yanked her hand out of his grasp.

" I can't live a little if I'm this close to dying all the time! It's not a problem for you because you're immortal! You don't have to worry about dying or that one drop of water could poison your blood, but I do!!" Firenha yelled, tears of frustration forming in her eyes. Blue Eyes cocked his head and scratched it.

"Say, I didn't mean it like that. You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand a lot of things about pain and sadness because nothing tragic ever happened to me besides being kicked out of my own homeworld. But it's all worth it, 'cause I actually made awesome friends."

He patted her shoulder affectionately. "We all have our weaknessess. I'm immortal all right, but I'm also brainless and I don't like to fight. And you now what..I'm proud because that proves I'm an individual with particular attributes that make me up for who I am! You shouldn't keep thinking about the negatives all the time. It makes you feel like you've given up. We don't want that, do we?"

" Maybe..." Firenha replied with a slight smile.

"That's right! Without me, this group would still be all sad and sorry if I don't brighten them up." He puffed his chest in a proud manner. Kayla let out a giggle.

"Yep, I don't think we would have gotten this far without you." Blue Eyes was once again in his hopping fits with a big grin. No matter what, he's going to be an eternal optimist.

"That's what we all need...hope...hope that things would better for us." Firenha's smile grew and she pulled him close in an embrace.

" You can be my paradigm of hope then.." She said, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. He crushed his eyelids together and prayed his allergies were really cured. He reopened his when he could now actually feel the sweetness of the kiss. His face held a dreamy look and fainted. She smiled and cradled his head in her lap, gently stroking his head.

" Luna... you said you were a commander on Corneria, right?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah and it's a big responsibilty," Luna replied with an annoyed tone," and plus I get so much paperwork to do. It's tough to get along with the other commanders too since I'm the only female commander in the military."

" I was wondering if you would be able to get a few soldiers to help us in this battle." Sydney suggested.

She looked down. "I'm sorry...but I can't do that..."

" Why not? You have authority don't you?" Sydney asked.

Luna's eyes darkened, remembering the day she left Corneria. Her old man came home drunk again while she waited for him to come back from his beer fests. He got pissed over nothing and punched her, fracturing some of her ribs. It had been the last straw for her and she quickly ran out of the dorm to where the airships were held. She flew for a long time without knowing where she was going until the airship was almost out of fuel. She finally landed at Reptilia after five hours of flight. She bawled for the rest of the day until she fell asleep from crying.

She was tearing up. "I just can't...he'll find me..."

Sydney looked at her in realization, but then smirked.

" I bet he'd never even think about touching you if Zombie Snake went with you..." She said.

"I can't face him though..." she sniffed. "He's the general of our base...everyone always respected him because he was a strong leader...everyone knew his bad habits too and they still didn't kick him of his place...he won't ever try to help me...he never cared for me...the damn drunkard..."

Normally, Luna would never swear or talk bad about an authorative figure, but the old man just made her...so mad...to a point where she almost hated him. Sydney sighed.

" My brother's leader of my flock.. I could try to convince him to lend us some of his forces.." Sky suggested.

"I think that's best," Kayla agreed, looking at Luna's fallen look with concern. "Tatum...do you know any more forces that could join us?"

" Unfortunately no.. but I could try to tap into my hidden power as Emma suggested, which can help us." Tatum replied.

" I could try as Sky suggested with his brother.. to convince my cousin to lend us some of his strength.." Emma suggested.

"Now we're getting somewhere..." Kayla smirked. At that moment, Zombie Snake returned and he didn't look very well. He looked around at the group.

"Is Charlotte back, yet?" he asked firmly. Tatum looked at him softly.

" No... We were discussing how to gather forces for what we hope is to become a final battle for our survival..." Tatum replied.

"That right?" he inquired. "Then get as many forces you want, I can take 'em all on my own." Luna cheered up a bit when she watched Zombie Snake's proud boasting.

"You're really something," said Kayla," I doubt you can last a minute out there." He got pissed at her remark.

"What was that, shorty?" She gave him an innocent look.

"Oh...nothing..." This made him more aggravated, and looked like he was ready to beat her up.

" Enough, please..." Tatum said raising a hand slightly, " Are there any other ways of gathering forces enough to hold the new master's armies while we face him head on?"

An idea flashed through Kayla's head. "Hey wait! I remember I had the ability to summon crystal creatures, as many as I want!" She had forgotton about it a long time ago when her sister taught her how to. "I think that could help us a lot!"

" If I give you enough of a boost you could probably summon a whole army of crystal creatures!" Sydney suggested. They both looked at each other in excitement.

"All right then! We got this whole thing figured out! We got Sky's brother and his forces, Emma's going to ask her cousin, and I can summon the creatures to battle! What else would we need?!"

" A plan of action to take down this new master perhaps? I mean having all those forces is great and all, but we don't even know what exactly we're dealing with or even who this new master is." Firenha reminded them.

"You're right," Luna agreed, "And Charlotte's the only one who's probably seen the new master. We have to find her."

Zombie Snake gave a stubborn pout. "If you're going to look for her, I'm staying here. There's no way I'm going to see her."

" You won't have to.." Tatum said, " The Elders showed me exactly what we're dealing with and this mission will be anything, but easy... Shiko has been ressurected.."

"Huh?" they all responded confusingly.

" Shiko was an ancient adversary of my ancestor, the first Elemental Keeper... he was the one who stripped the original Elemental dragons of their power and tried to use it for himself to gain conquest over all living things... I imagine he wishes to do the same now." Tatum explained.

"He doesn't sound so tough," Zombie Snake sneered, "Sending in some wussies to attack us and controlling a poor woman, this 'master' sounds like a total coward for letting his minions do the work for him so he won't get his hands dirty."

" Nevertheless, he's not to be underestimated...He wields very old and powerful magic...He's also very unpredictable." Tatum said.

"That means we have to watch over Charlotte," Luna stated, "We can't let him control her again or who knows what would happen." She looked over to Zombie Snake, who seemed to not give a rat's ass about what happens to Charlotte. Blue Eyes fianlly came through and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it? Did the creepy lady stop talking yet?" he yawned. Tatum as well as the other elements sweatdropped.

" Uhh, yes and now we're going to round up some people who are going to help us defeat this really creepy guy who's trying to kill us." Firenha explained simply to Blue Eyes.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." He stood up and scratched his butt. "So like, are we going to find out more about this creepy...weirdo...crazy person or what?"

" Along the way I suppose.." Firenha replied.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" he asked while moving his tail around, "I get all fidgety if we don't do something exciting."

" Well, first we have to find Charlotte so that the wierd guy doesn't try to take over her again.." Firenha said.

" I'll stay with Charlotte and watch over her, " Tatum said, " Sky, you can make it to your home in the canyons, can't you?"

" Of course I can! I can always use jet streams to get there faster if I run into trouble." He replied. Tatum nodded.

" and Emma, I can be reassured that you'll get to your cousin safely?" She asked. Emma simply nodded with a smirk.

" What will you do?" Emma asked.

" I will try to coax Charlotte into telling me where I could possibly find her mate. It's probably best if she were to remain with him from this moment on." Tatum replied.

"Then what will we do?" Kayla asked.

" Whatever you can to prepare for battle." Tatum said simply and disappeared into the woods to look for Charlotte. Zombie Snake laid his arms behind his head and leaned against a tree.

"Great, guess we're left behind again."

Luna sat by him and leaned against him chest. "Oh come on, lighten up. You're so serious all the time." He scoffed.

**_'She's got a point you know.' _**his demon-side joined,**_ 'You're always very serious 'cause you can't let anything get through your thick skull'_**

_'Shut up! Who asked you?_

**_'No one in particular. You're the only one who can hear me right now.'_**

_'Can't you just leave me alone for once!"_

**_'That's not possible. We're bonded together. If you want to get rid of me then just kill yourself.'_**

_'The hell I'm going to do that!'_

**_'Then quit complaining, besides, I want to spend some time with our mate.'_**

_'No, you are not! I don't trust you one bit, and there is no way am I going to let you come out in front of them.'_

**_'Come on...just for this time...'_**

_"No!"_

Luna looked confused on why he was acting so strangely. He appeared to be talking to himself and it looked really awkward to watch. Spyro yawned and lied down to sleep. They hadn't had time to rest all day and now seemed like the perfect time since some of them were away. Luna felt a bit drowsy to as she slumped against Zombie Snake.


	31. Gathering Armies

Chapter 9 pt. 2

Shiko, the new master of the E-hunters, sat at an elliptical shaped table with a few members of his elite team to discuss his world conquest. They had informed him of the elements' movements and that it had appeared they were splitting up. Shiko knew better, however, and had his armies of tens of thousands of his monsters of all sizes and shapes, that he created and duplicated, surrounding his fortress outside. They awaited his every command.

" Those elements are gathering forces along with those allies of theirs..." Shiko informed them.

" What of the girl, master?" One of his elite members asked.

" The Keeper has her mind well protected.. I'm unable to use her any longer...for now..." He replied.

" What about the elements themselves?" Shiko grinned maliciously.

" Leave them to me.. I have something special planned for them..."

* * *

Sky had arrived at the canyons earlier than expected thanks to his use of jet streams. He looked around for his brother Shato and found him in the center of the canyons, a somewhat circular opening with large stones circling a large, dead tree in the center. This spot was used as a meeting place for the leader and a few of his council members to discuss important matters. For now, only Shato and another eagle occupied the tree and Sky flew down to land on one of the rocks and called out to his brother. Shato nodded at the other eagle who then flew off to leave the two alone.

Shato flew down to greet Sky. His feathers were slightly darker than Sky's and he had a necklace of pure white feathers around his neck to symbolize his leadership.

" Sky... You came back to us." Shato said with a smile.

" For now, but I need a huge favor to ask of you.." Sky said.

" Sure, anything, what is it?" Shato asked.

" How soon can you prepare your forces for battle?" He asked. Shato looked taken aback, but understood Sky's serious face as this was no joke.

" That depends... what would we be up against?" Shato asked after a few moments' hesitation.

" I don't know, but Tatum does.. She says anywhere we can get help would be useful."

" I don't know if I can risk all of my best flyers and then some for an all-out attack against forces we don't know.."

" Whether you help us or not, they're going to be fighting for their lives because if we can't stop the enemy on the battlefield, their next objective is to take over all life."

" Hmm...maybe you're right..."

" This isn't something I would wise-crack about, Shato.."

" Sigh.. very well... I can have them ready to fight tomorrow, we'll leave at dawn.."

" Thank you...and don't worry too much, we're getting help from Emma and a few friends of ours." Sky said, taking off.

" I certainly hope so..." Shato said, half to himself.

* * *

Emma trotted through the thick forests of her home, searching for her herd. In the distance, she could hear the familiar whinnies of the other unicorns and moved into a gallop in that direction. She arrived at her destination and saw her cousin watching over the herd up ahead. He was pure white, even his mane and tail were white, with deep sapphire eyes and his hooves were silver. She trotted up to him and gracefully bowed her head in respect.

" Hello, Edmund.." She said and he nodded.

" What can I do for you, Emmaline?" Edmund asked.

" Fate has brought darkness to our midst... I need your help to fight against a powerful foe.." Emma replied.

" Our kind does not take to violence so easily, Emmaline, we are a peaceful race.."

" It wouldn't matter, Edmund... Our enemy seeks destruction whether you stop their advance on the battlefield or not... Either way, your herd will need to fight to survive."

" What is their purpose for destroying all life?" Edmund asked.

" To gain complete conquest over the world.." Emma replied, " Once he gains the power of the elements, he'll be unstoppable unless you act now while you still have a chance."

Edmund took a moment to consider this, looking out over his herd with concern.

" Very well... If it is only to keep them from destroying life any further, then I will help you.." He said. Emma smiled.

" Thank you, dear Edmund, I will let you know where we'll meet to fight.." She said, bowing then trotting off.

* * *

Tatum searched the island and finally found Charlotte at the base of the volcano, staring at her locket again. She walked up to her and sat down next to her.

" Charlotte... I must ask you something important." She said. Charlotte didn't look away from her locket.

" What is it?" She asked.

" Can you remember exactly where Lord Tazar lives?"

" In the Northern regions where the demons live... He governs his demons there..."

" Do you think you'd be able to make it there on your own?"

" I doubt it... There are many demon tribes that want to kill me because I'm his mate..."

" What if I gave you this?" Tatum asked, holding up a clear crystal on a chain. Charlotte looked away from her locket and examined the crystal.

" What does it do?" She asked.

" It transports you to any destination you want... You can get back to Lord Tazar's exact position if you wanted." Tatum replied.

" It would definitely make the travel easier and safer... I could try..."

" I think it would be best if you stayed with him from this moment on... It's too dangerous for you to be here if Shiko wants to use you... Lord Tazar could protect you.."

" Perhaps you're right..." Charlotte took the crystal and draped it over her head. She concentrated on her home that she shared with her mate and the crystal began to shine brightly. Then she disappeared in a flash of white light.

" Good luck, Charlotte..." Tatum said, getting up and walking back to the group.

"You're it!" Kayla laughed when she tagged Spyro.

Thr group was playing tag while Luna and Zombie Snake watched, his arms wrapped around her possessively and protectively. They were scattering in all directions to get away from the person who's it. Blue Eyes panted and huffed as he tried to move his stubby legs. Just when Spyro was about to tag him, Blue Eyes flapped his wings and hovered.

"Hey, that's cheating! You know I can't fly!" Spyro complained.

"Sucker..." Blue Eyes replied.

Giving up on Blue Eyes, he started chasing after Sydney.

"Sydney, he's coming for you!" Kayla warned from behind a tree. Sydney laughed and ran into the bushes, dodging his attempts to tag her, while Firenha kept at distance away. Spyro was getting frustrated by the failure of his attempts. He saw Kayla and made a pounce for her. She wasn't paying attention and got tackled by him. Blue Eyes descended back on the ground.

"I think it's safe..."

Suddenly, he was also tackled by Spyro and Kayla and they tumbled together. Luna noticed they were rolling their way and jumped out of the way. Zombie Snake was slightly confused but then saw the bodies move toward him.

"Oh shit..."

They collided together and crashed into a tree. Everyone was in a daze and groaning in pain and how dizzy they were. Sydney and Firenha made faces at the scene.

" Ouch..." Firenha commented.

"You have no idea," Spyro grumbled. He stood and helped Kayla up. Blue Eyes was about to get up until he noticed he couldn't find Zombie Snake.

"Where'd he go?" he asked, scatching the top of his head.

"Mmmph...mmp...mphh..." a voice muttered underneath him.

"What?" he replied.

"Mmmph...mmp...mphh!" the voice said a little louder.

"I can't hear you."

"GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME YOU, FAT RETARD!" the voice yelled more loudy and clearly. Blue Eyes stood up and saw Zombie Snake's body crushed into the dirt by his weight. He lifted himself up by his arms and dusted himself off.

"Whoopsie." Blue Eyes whimpered as he started backing away along with Spyro and Kayla.

"Whoopsie is right," Zombie Snake growled. "I'm going to kill you guys!" The three made a run for it while Zombie Snake was chasing them around with an enraged look.

" I guess this is Zombie Snake's form of tag.." Sydney said. Luna nodded in agreement.

"You guys better run! " he yelled and shot several burst of energy from his hand at them. They were panicking to get away and dodged his blasts. They were even more scared if he got a hold of them. "Dammit! Stop running!"

"No way!" they yelled back.

" Hmm... This is even more entertaining than when Firenha chases Sky around after he pisses her off.." Sydney commented.

"He's going to get us if we don't do something other than running." Spyro panted, looking back at the advancing half-demon.

"We're going to die!" Blue Eyes cried.

"Wait, I have an idea." said Kayla. She hoisted Blue Eyes up with her horns.

"What are you doing?" he asked, in a skittishly. She hurtled Blue Eyes behind her and he was flying toward Zombie Snake.

"TRAITORS!" he screamed and collided into Zombie Snake. Spyro and Kayla got away and hid behind Firenha, Sydney, and Luna.

Zombie Snake's eyes were by now red.

"You tubby little..."

He started strangling Blue Eyes and he started to turn blue. "It wasn't me...I swear...I've been used!" he choked.

" Well, at least he's immortal..." Firenha said, looking worried nonetheless.

"He's lucky he is...or else he would have been dead about thirty seconds ago." stated Luna.

Zombie Snake continued to strangle him as Blue Eyes's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Tatum stepped through the bushes and blinked at the scene.

" What's going on here?" She asked.

"Zombie Snake's strangling Blue Eyes for toppling on him," Kayla explained, " Which by the way, I had no part of." She moved her eyes back and forth nervously. "Even if I was, it was an act of self-defence."

Tatum shook her head and went over to the others.

" I sent Charlotte back to her mate, she should be safer with him.." She stated. Zombie Snake stopped choking Blue Eyes and looked at Tatum. Blue Eyes started crawling himself away.

"I think it's better that way too," said Zombie Snake, "My demon would try to attack her if she stayed any longer."

"Are Sky and Emma coming back soon?" Spyro asked.

Tatum nodded. " Sky and Emma should be returning shortly, hopefully they were able to convince their families to help us..."

"Well, I got my powers in check," said Kayla, "Check this out."

She closed her eyes and her body glowed blue. Streaks of blue light shot out of her body and joined together in different places in front of her. The lights morphed and took shape into big brutes made of smokey crystal. They were in different colors and fierce. Each brute had a different battle weapon made of the strongest material from Reptilia, which is stronger than adamant. Kayla stood proudly of her work.

" Nice.." Sydney commented.

"Thanks, now watch this." She whispered something to one of the brutes with an axe. It nodded and began stomping toward Zombie Snake.

"What the hell?!" He quickly ran around the group in circles as it chased him with the axe over it's head. "Kayla, call it off! Call it off damn it!"

Sydney chuckled a bit as well as Firenha at seeing Zombie Snake fleeing from a crystalized monster.

"That's payback for trying to murder us, idiot!" she yelled at him.

"You threw Blue Eyes at me! Isn't that payback enough!" he shouted back, after dodging a swing from the creature. At that point, Sky landed in the branches of a nearby tree and smirked at the scenerio.

" Is this one of those sparring sessions?" Sky asked, watching Zombie Snake run from the crystal creature.

"Shut up." Zombie Snake yelled. He ran around the tree Sky was on and the brute smashed the tree, making it come tumbling down. Sky flew up and landed next to Luna.

" I was going to sleep there, but okay..." Sky said. Kayla sweat-dropped and made her soldiers vanish. Zombie Snake was panting.

"You...just...wait..." he sat down and leaned his back against another tree to catch his breath. Thunder clouds formed above them and a bolt of lightning struck the ground near them. Emma stood in it's place and looked around at the scene.

" I'm afraid to ask..." She said as she went over to Sydney and sat down next to her.

"I'm afraid to answer..." Kayla replied. "So everyone's back, what do we do now Tatum?"

" I suggest that we get some rest.. We'll need the energy for tomorrow.." Tatum said.

"I agree...starting right now." Blue Eyes yawned laid on his tummy with his head tucked in his arms. Zombie Snake climbed on a tree and coiled around a thick branch. Luna flew up with him and he wrapped his arms around her securely to make sure she doesn't fall and she dozed off. Kayla laid down on the grass and tried to go to sleep. Spyro did the same next to Sydney.

Firenha curled up next to Blue Eyes, Sky flew up into a nearby tree, Tatum layed down on a soft patch of grass, Emma as well. Cainnan waited for Tatum to fall asleep and moved over to lay down next to her and fell asleep as well.


	32. The War to Survive

Hi readers

Chapter 10 pt. 2

The next day, Tatum had teleported them to the desert where Shiko's massive army was waiting for them, Shiko and his elite team in the front. His gray lips curled back in a malicious grin. Tatum watched his movements and then turned to Kayla and Sydney.

" It's time to summon your army of creatures.." She suggested. Kayla nodded and closed her eyes to focus. Beams of blue light shot out of her once more and in seconds, almost half of their army was made. The crystal brutes stood ready for battle with their weapons in place. Luna felt faint and fell backward into Zombie Snake by Shiko's powerful aura.

"You all right?" he asked, concerned. "I don't think fighting's going to do you any good if you're going act like this."

She patted his head. "I'll be fine, I just have to get used to it is all."

Blue Eyes was curled up into a ball, shaking with fright. He really didn't want to fight an army as tough as they are. Spyro tried to assure him it will be all right, even though he wasn't pretty sure. Firenha stroked Blue Eyes's head reassuringly and looked to the sky where a huge flock of hundreds of eagles swooped down next to Kayla's army of creatures. Shato landed next to Sky with a nod.

Then large quantities of thunder clouds formed above them and large amounts of lightning rained down next to Kayla's army as well, leaving an army of unicorns in their midst. Edmund was in the front and Emma appeared next to Tatum with a smirk. Kayla smirked and was eager to fight. Luna just prayed it would be over soon

"Hmmm...looks like we're all here," Zombie Snake sneered, "Ready to kick some monster ass, chicken-wings?"

" I'm ready when you are, lizard-face." Sky said with a smirk and looked at Cainnan, " Now's a good time to practice some of your earth abilities, pal."

" and not a moment too soon.." Cainnan said, smirking. Shiko glanced at their army and sneered. He turned to a member of his elite team.

" I don't care for prisoners... kill them all.." He commanded and his elite member nodded and raised his weapon to signal the army to prepare to charge. Tatum removed her robe, revealing her black bikini-type clothing and swiftly transformed her staff into an elegant sword. Cainnan blushed and tried to concentrate on the army instead. "Hey, stop checking out the lady," Zombie Snake called to him, "Save your eyes on the prize later."

Kayla raised her hand to signal her creatures to battle. They charged obediently and roared a battle cry.

"Don't hold back!" she shouted. Shiko turned to his army and ordered them to charge. They rushed forward with loud screeches for battle cries. Shato signaled his army to take to the skies after the army and the flew up to flank them. Edmund did the same as his fighters rushed into the skirmish head on. Tatum then joined them with others following behind.

Spyro charged into one of Shiko's monster and sent it flying in to two others. When Spyro was surrounded, he used his Fire Fury and obliterated them.

"How come I never seen you do that before?" Kayla asked when she smacked a monster in the face with her tail. She shot her ice shards at the creatures in front of her and killed them.

Blue Eyes was fiddling with his claws. "Okay...you can do this...just need a push is all."

"Gladly."

Zombie Snake took hold of his neck and rolled him like a bowling ball at Shiko's army. Blue Eyes knocked them away like bowling pins. He gave a small smirk until he felt a large amount of pain in his arm. One of the monsters had bit into his arm. He punched the creature square across the face and it was sent back somewhere in the battle.

"Damn," he cursed as he dripped spit at his wound to heal at it faster.

_'I got good news for you, demon. Since they have such big numbers, I don't think it would be a bad thing to let you come out and finish them quicker.'_

_**'Hehehe...with pleasure, counter-part."**_

His body surrounded with black fog so you couldn't see his body anymore. When the fog dissipated, his demon form took his place.

**"Today's weather is going to be raining blood."**

Zombie Snake flashed at supernatural speed and slashed the creatures while being covered in blood.

**"Just like old times."**

Nearby, Firenha was surrounded by monsters, but she smirked and powered up.

" Crimson Blast!" She cried out and released an explosion of fire around her, incinerating all the creatures that surrounded her. Blue Eyes was screaming as he rolled right into her, pushing them both to the ground.

"Hi, " he greeted.

Luna was getting ambushed from left and right, as she pushed them into each other with her mind. Then, she felt something poking her back. An elite had his weapon digging into her, ready to electrify her. She turned and have him a seductive wink, and had taken him back for a moment. While he was off guard, she whipped around kicked him right in the groin and punched his face so he crashed into his teamates. Luna shook her dainty hand a bit, after the punch. Fighting physically wasn't much her thing. More creatures and elite squadrons were dashing to her.

"Let's see what training's done for me."

She focused her mind to the ground.

"Aeroga!"

The ground break apart and the debris was flying everywhere along with the enemy. She had altered the gravity without it affecting herself. Those who came near her were sent into space. Sky flew up to dodge an attack from a monster and gained a lot of altitude. He rounded back, barrel rolling very quickly and gusts of wind surrounded him as he did so until he jack-knifed down into the crowd of monsters, sending them flying in every direction.

**"Nice move, chicken-wings,"** Zombie Snake commented. He was covered in blood and strange liquids from the monsters he killed. **"Now watch this, I'll show you how powerful darkness is."**

Using his black wings, he flew up into the sky as black static surrounded him.

**"Black Arcanum!"**

The sky turned red as large, black meteorites showered down the battlefield. When they landed, it crushed multiple enemies and cast a toxic gas that poisoned the human elite team. Luckily, his demon had learned to control who and what the meteorites effect on. It didn't poison the land like it used to, and it didn't poison his allies either. The meteorites still showering were phasing through the eagles, brutes, and unicorns, but did damage with the monsters and human.

Sydney was also surrounded on all sides. She concentrated and soon the ground started to rumble. Geysers then started to burst out of the ground around her, so hot they burned the flesh off the monsters and blew some of them away. They geysers spread out until they consumed the battlefield, but didn't harm any of their allies. Kayla met with her after ramming into a monster and knocked it down.

"Sydney, think you can give me a boost again?" she yelled.

" Gladly!" Sydney said, placing a paw on Kayla and letting some of her energy flow into her body.

"All right, time to cool these guys off!"

With a mighty breath, Kayla blew her ice dragon again and it growled. Immediately, it crashed through the battlefield, freezing any monster or elite members that got in its way. She turned and blew another dragon at the opposite direction to cover more ground. The frozen-stiff victims become easy targets. Luna saw one of the ice dragons freeze the enemies trying to attack her.

"Those girls just made this a whole lot easier." she smiled. Using the large rocks on the battlefield, she flung them at the ice statues and shattered them, killing the baddies encased in them. Seeing the frozen targets, Emma reared back and shot massive amounts of lighting from her horn at the creatures encased in ice, causing them to explode all around her.

Demon Zombie Snake was disappointed that most of his prey was frozen and defenseless.

**"This isn't going to be as much fun anymore. I liked it when they squirmed and cried out as I slay them."** He used his bladed tail and sliced through the rows of stiff monsters in half and violet fluid gushed out of their bodies. **"I especially hate how these things don't have real blood in 'em. Red looks so good on a killer like me."**

Cainnan smiled and placed his hand on the ground. It was a great time to try what he had been practicing with his earth abilities. He concentrated on the ground beneath him and the sand began to creep up his arm and legs until he was covered thickly in sand. Then he made the sand harden into stone and it formed a golem shape. With a great effort he moved his new body, which was now lit up in amber colored markings of the Earth symbol.

He went around the battlefield smashing any monster frozen or still able to move around with his massive stone hands.

"Whoa Cainnian," Spyro commented, "Looking good." He torched Shiko's monster in the face and jumped as Cainnan smashed it away.

As Kayla was smashing some frozen monsters, a bunch of elite members ganged up from behind her. She gasped and stood stiff.

**"Arcana Twister!"**

A large burst of energy obliterated them into crispt pieces. Zombie Snake came up to her with a smirk filled with pride.

**"Think I'm going to let the fun go to waste? You would have been toast without me you little wench."**

Kayla got angry. "I can handle myself, Creep!"

"Hey, " Blue Eyes called, "We're suppose to attack _them_, not each other."

Meanwhile, Tatum was cutting her way through the army of monsters with great speed and agility to get to Shiko who appeared to be waiting for her. She sliced a monster in half who was in her way and charged straight for Shiko, who grinned and swiftly charged at her, holding her up by her throat.

" Did you really think it would be this easy? You're just as foolish as your pathetic ancestor.." Shiko spat.

" The same ancestor who imprisoned you no less.." Tatum retorted.

" Hmph.. Only a little while, but if he really was as powerful as the Elders wanted him to be, he would've made it impossible for me to return.. As you can see, I have returned and your pathetic little army is loosing.."

" If you hadn't noticed, most of your army is encased in ice and the rest are dead.. It is your army that is loosing, Shiko.."

" Are you quite certain of that, keeper?" He asked, turning her around to face the battle, " Look again..."

He stretched out his hand and his dark aura increased.

_" Suvachk Chavechk_!" He shouted, and the supposively dead creatures rose back up and charged at the others again, their wounds completely healed. Now, they seemed stronger, faster, and more agile than before. They were pulling eagles out of the air and killing them the second they hit the ground. They were also cutting unicorns down by their legs and killing them before they had a chance to blink. Some of them were even smashing the crystal brutes into pieces.

"Damn!" Kayla cursed. Luna was by her with a horrified face as she held onto Zombie Snake's arm, who did his best to comfort her.

"This could be bad..." Blue Eyes muttered with his knees buckling. Shiko chuckled as he watched Tatum's army begin to fall to his improved one.

" Let this be a lesson to you in warfare...Never underestimate your opponent!" He said and threw her into the middle of the skirmish. She landed roughly on her feet and stumbled slightly. When she looked up, Shiko wasn't there anymore. She'd find him later, but right now she needed to focus on surviving this new army. Things started to look really grim for their army as more fighters continued to be slaughtered relentlessly by these monsters until a streak of golden light pierced into the middle of the masses and exploded in an eruption of light, incinerating a lot of the creatures instantly, but not harming any of the allies.

"Hooray," Blue Eyes rejoiced, "It's an explosion of hope!"

Zombie Snake didn't look to happy to see the person who shot the blast as he shielded his red eyes from the light. When the light dimmed down, they looked in the distance to see an army of anthromorphic demons being led by a heavily armored demon with six black horns on his head and red eyes. They recognized him as the demon in the projection from Charlotte's locket, Lord Tazar. Next to him was a beautiful woman with bleach, blonde hair and silver eyes, wearing that gold locket shaped like a heart around her neck and was equipped with a bow and golden arrows. Lord Tazar turned to his army of demons and signaled for them to charge, leading them straight into the army of creatures.

"Things are looking better for us, " Spyro sighed.

"Look out!" Kayla shouted and she rammed a monster that was about to attack him.

"Thanks, " he said, a bit surprised.

"Where's Charlotte? Is that her?" Luna asked. She turned to Zombie Snake when she saw black static surround his purple scales. His crimson eyes glowed with wrath and hatred at the demon from the Northern regions. Instincts were screaming at him to kill the West's rival leader. "Don't do anything stupid, Zombie Snake, they're trying to help us." He didn't hear her and made a charge toward Lord Tazar.

"No!" She flung her arms around him to restrain him. "Stop it!"

The demon writhed and half-demon Zombie Snake returned before he lost control to his instincts. He was panting from the amount of effort it took to call back his darkness. Luna rubbed his back to calm his shaking body. He and his demon agreed on one thing: They both wanted to kill the demon lord.

Zombie Snake raised his head to the demon lord and glared at Lord Tazar with hatred. Lord Tazar looked up from slaughtering monsters at Zombie Snake and recognized the West region demon blood in his appearance. His eyes narrowed into a glare and he snorted at him.

" West region scum..." He spat, pulling out a short sword that was hidden underneath his chest plate. He was about to charge at him when the blonde woman stepped in front of him.

" Tazar, don't! We're here to help him and his friends, not to start another war between demon tribes!" She said. He relaxed slightly and put the short sword away.

" For now..." He said and turned to take out his fury on the monsters rather than Zombie Snake. The blonde woman turned to Zombie Snake with a soft look.

" I know you probably still hate me and even more so now that I've brought him here, but it looked like your friends needed help..." She said, in a voice so soothing that it sounded like it would tame the fiercest beast. Zombie Snake calmed down.

"It's not you that I hate...I'm just sorry that you're stuck with that Northern trash you call your 'mate'!" he growled. His mother and father didn't like the Northern tribes, and neither did he. There were constant wars between the two and it never seemed to end. Why start treating each other fairly now? Luna squeezed his hand to tell him to stop his stubborn antics.

" Two different people see two very different things when they look at something or someone...I owe him my life, much the same way that your parents owed each other their lives when they were alive.." She said with a slight smile. He snorted.

"You're right...about everything...but that still doesn't change the way I look at him. Nothing, but trash with high authority. That bastard better not be a burden in this battle." Luna sighed. At least they're not trying to kill each other...yet, she thought.

Then, her face became shocked. "Charlotte?!"

The woman's face became forlorn.

" I'm afraid at the time that you knew the young lady, she was not herself... I needed to use her in order to be reunited with Tazar...I don't know what they did with her after they released me from her body... I hope nothing bad happened to her..." She replied.

"Then who are you?" Kayla asked.

" I am Setella.. Goddess of Intuition.." She explained.

"Wow...a goddess..." Blue Eyes awed.

"I thought your aura felt stronger than just being a clairvoyant," Luna smirked. Setella nodded.

" Yes.. along with being a clairvoyant, Charlotte was also a hypersensitive, which allowed me to use her so easily.. and unfortunately Shiko as well.." She explained.

"Awww..." Blue Eyes cooed.

"Damn!" Zombie Snake cursed when he saw another wave of monsters come at them. "Enough talking and start fighting! I have some catching up to do while I let my demon take charge." He raised his claws at them.

"Arcane Twister!" It lacked as much power than he was demon, but it was strong enough to sent the creatures back into their own kind. Luna let go of him and readied herself to guard him from behind.

"Aeroga!"

This time, gravity strengthened and crushed to monsters into earth. Setella aimed another one of her golden arrows at the throng of monsters and released it, causing another burst of light to erupt and incinerate the monsters. Kayla was fasinated by the power she held. A beast started charging at her.

"Uh oh."

She leaped up and head bashed the beast when Spyro made it trip with his tail. Kayla jumped off and flew upward to take care of any aerial attacks and give the eagles a helping paw. Blue Eyes was running toward Luna and hugged her with a frightened expression.

"Luna! I'm so glad I found you through all this chaos! It's Firenha! I can't find her anywhere or the other elements!" he cried. Luna started to be worried as well. In the distance they could see five large balls of darkness hovering around Shiko and Tatum charging him with an infuriated look on her face. She jumped and threw her sword accurately at his heart, but he held out his hand and stopped it in midair. He then turned it around and threw it back at her, with more force.

Tatum somersaulted out of the way before it landed and pulled herself instantly to her feet. She looked up only to find that Shiko had disappeared with her elements to lord knows where. She yelled out in fury and mercilously sliced a monster in half with a single swing of her sword.

" Damn him..." She cursed.


	33. The Arena

Chapter 11 pt. 2

In some distance away, the elements woke up to find themselves in some sort of arena. Its stone walls were so high they couldn't see the horizon or anything but a circle of sky for that matter. It was quite dingy in the arena and it smelled of rotten flesh.

" Where... are we?" Firenha asked.

" Who knows..." Sydney replied. They began to search the place for any escape until they heard a harsh laugh echo throughout the arena.

" Welcome, dear elements, to the last day of your pathetic lives!" Shiko's voice rang through the arena. Then four of the elements became surrounded by dark energy once more, leaving Firenha singled out as Shiko's form materialized out of the shadows in front of her.

" Let's hope you make it worthwhile..." He said with a malicious grin.

Back in the battlefield, Blue Eyes was crying his eyes out. "I'm so scared! I don't know what I'd do without her! Something bad is going to happen, I just know it!"

"Pull yourself together, man!" Zombie Snake shouted. He punched Blue Eyes's lights out and he fell. Zombie Snake lifted him up and took one arm around his shoulder to hoist him up.

"Tatum!" Spyro yelled. "We have to leave...Shiko's keeping us busy while he's got the elements. Our forces got this war almost wrapped up right now. Let's leave the battlefield quick before the worst happens!"

"I agree with the purple twit!" Zombie Snake called, "Let's go!"

Tatum swiftly turned her sword back into a staff and met up with them.

" I'm not sure where he'd take them, but I do have an idea.. Hang on to me!" She said as she lifted her staff and they disappeared in a flash of white light. They reappeared in a dungeon of sorts, surrounded by bones and the smell of rotten flesh. They could very faintly hear a struggle nearby, but unfortunately not close enough.

" How typical... the very spot my ancestor imprisoned him before..." Tatum remarked.

"Ugh...it stinks..." Luna gagged, while holding her sensitive nose.

"This Shiko guy disgusts me more and more..." Kayla grumbled.

"Let's find them quick," Zombie Snake reminded, "The sooner the better for all of us."

Tatum nodded and took one of the nearby torches to lead them into the dark corridors ahead. The sounds of the struggle became more clear as they walked down the rat infested halls. They soon came to a circular room filled with doors.

"Oh man..." Kayla groaned. "Which one?"

"Should we split up?" Luna suggested. Tatum slammed her staff on the ground and beams of light shot out of the bottom end and through each door, disappearing into the darkness of each hall. One of the beams lit up really bright at the end of the northwest hall, signaling that this hall was the one they needed to go through.

" This way.." She said and lead them down that hall. Meanwhile, Firenha was fighting in a loosing battle against Shiko. She carried many injuries from dodging so many of his blasts, which most of them were impossible to dodge. He threw another blast of dark energy at her and she did her best to dodge, but wasn't quick enough and instead, was hit directly in her chest and sent flying into the wall of the arena. She got up slowly, but when she did, Shiko was only inches away from her and had grabbed her by her throat, pressing her against the wall.

" You will watch this..." He said with an evil smirk and lifted his other hand. A sharp object had formed in his palm and he sent it straight into her abdomen. Firenha cried out in pain and Shiko forced the object deeper into her body. Tatum had felt the force of Shiko trying to pull the fire elemental orb from Firenha's body and leaned up against the wall to steady herself.

"What is it?" Luna asked as she tried to help her. Tatum's eyes then looked frightened.

" He's starting to extract the orb from her body! We need to move now!" She said, breaking into a run. Zombie Snake felt some sort of lift off his shoulder, and saw Blue Eyes charging faster than the others down the hall.

"I'm coming, Firenha!"

They soon came to a room with a dead end and when they were all in the room, the entrance to the hall behind them sealed shut and the ceiling began to descend upon them.

"Damn it!" cursed Zombie Snake, "It was a trap!"

"There's got to be a way out!" Kayla panicked. Tatum's staff glowed an amber color and four thick pillars of stone came out of the ground and held the ceiling in place.

" It should buy us some time...search the walls for a loose brick." She said. Everyone was searching for any bricks that weren't stable. Blue Eyes yawned and leaned against he wall as he fiddled with his hand, obviously worried. Tatum felt another pull, stronger this time, which brought her to knees. Luna got down and to help pull herself up, fearing the worst had happened.

"Did he...?" She was afraid to continue. Tatum gripped her staff tightly until her knuckles were white. Her face held nothing but rage.

" Yes..." She hissed. Luna was horrified and cupped her mouth as tears swelled up in her eyes. Blue Eyes didn't understand what was going on, but felt something bad happened.

"What happened?" he asked innocently.

Kayla was in tears and slammed her body against the wall in rage while Spyro looked down sullen. Zombie Snake's face was blank. He went over to Blue Eyes and and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just go find the others, okay buddy?..." he said, trying not to quaver his tone. Firenha's body dropped limply to the ground of the arena, her flames no longer showed and her body was a gray color as well as her hair and eyes. Shiko held the fire element orb in his hand and chuckled.

" One down... four to go.." He said, fusing the orb with his body giving himself improved fire abilities. He then released Cainnan from his dome of blackness, who saw Firenha's motionless body and looked horrified.

" What have you done?!" He cried. Shiko merely smirked.

" The same as I'm going to do to you..."

"There's no way out of here!" Kayla screamed. "We can't find a loose brick anywhere."

"Then we'll just have to make an exit." Zombie Snake growled. He tapped against the wall for a bit and stopped at a certain spot. He raised his fist and a black force surrounded it. Zombie Snake punched the wall with great force and it crumbled, revealing a passageway.

"Let's get moving, before all of them get killed." Even though he didn't show it, he doubted they would make it in time. As they ran through the new passageway, they could hear a new struggle above them, but not directly above them. They ran towards a square room that was lit up with four torches on the north and south walls. When they entered the room, the opening to the passage behind them closed off, but the opening to the hallway katty corner to them. The walls to the east and west grew 10 inch spikes and started to move towards them.

Soon, they wouldn't be able to escape through the other doorway. Luna ran to the middle and consentrated hard. Using her mind, she streched out her arms and pushed against the walls to slow them down. Sweat dripped from her forehead from the amount of effort it's taking out of her but stood her ground. The walls were screeching against her psychic force resisting them.

"Go! I'll follow soon!" she shouted to them. Meanwhile, it had also appeared that the odds were against Cainnan who was trying to survive the battle with Shiko. He was much stronger now that he had taken the fire element orb from Firenha's body and Cainnan appeared battered and beaten. Shiko sent a blast of dark energy at Cainnan's feet, which sent him flying into the wall of the arena. The force of the impact was strong enough to render him unconscious.

Shiko went over to him with that same sharp object in his palm and forced it into his abdomen. Tatum felt that forceful tug again and almost lost her balance, using her staff to keep herself steady. Luna struggled to turn as her muscles were becaming weak.

"Blue Eyes...please...help her get out..." she choked. Blue Eyes helped Tatum to the exit while Kayla and Spyro followed. Zombie Snake stood by Luna and took hold of her hand. She kept the walls at bay as he helped her get through the opening. When she was inside she relaxed and fell foward on his back. He picked her up by her thighs and began to carry her down the halls as she rested. The walls crushed together behind them without taking a life.

Tatum found her balance again and ran forward.

" He's after the earth elemental orb!" She said as she continued to run. Spyro knew that Cainnan and Tatum were close and ran with the others to catch up. They continued to run further until Tatum once again felt that sickening pull and fell straight to the floor. She cried out in pain from the earth orb being forcefully removed from Cainnan's body. Shiko held up the earth elemental orb and looked down at Cainnan's pale, motionless form.

" This is too easy... hmph.. some power..." He remarked as he fuzed the earth orb with his body, gaining enhanced earth abilities.

Zombie Snake cursed. "Let's move fast. He's going to kill every one of them!" Kayla helped Tatum up and they continue their pursuit against time. Shiko then focused his attention on another black dome, which he lifted away to bring out Emma. She looked around at Firenha's and Cainnan's bodies and looked both horrified and enraged at the same time.

" You...monster!!" She yelled out. Shiko merely chuckled and moved in to attack her. Meanwhile, Tatum was getting the feeling that the past would repeat itself in this situation, but nonetheless was determined to die in place of her elements if they weren't dead already. They continued down the hall until they came to another square room except it held three other doors, not including the one they came in.

"I don't like this..." Spyro warned. Tatum slammed her staff down again, using the same directional spell as before. A bright light shone on the door to their right and she headed for that door.

" This way..." She said, opening the door and heading into that corridor. They followed her hastily, expecting there might be another trap set for them. They continued down the hall until they came to a sort of sphere-shaped room. The floor was flat, but the walls and ceiling were curved into a dome. The walls had holes about the size of a head of a small child that surrounded them.

When they entered the room, the opening behind them sealed shut and they were surrounded by pitch blackness.

"Hey, lights please!" Blue Eyes shouted. Tatum used a crytal and placed it on the top of her staff and it lit up the room. The moment she did so, torrents of water began to jet out of the holes in the walls and fill up the room.

"I liked it better without the lights now..."

Everyone desperately tried to find an exit. Emma was giving Shiko a run for his money for a time, running up walls and using every endeavor that thunder could give her. Her time was running out, however, as Shiko was also using every endeavor that earth could give him, using Emma's elemental weakness. He timed his next attack just right, as Emma returned to ground using a lightning bolt, he made an earth spike rise up too quickly for her to dodge and she hit the top head on. She fell to the ground unconscious and he walked up to her, the sharp object in his palm.

" Hehe... you at least made this more interesting.." He said and forced the sharp object into her body. Tatum stumbled into the water, which was now at knee height, the moment the familiar pull was felt. Zombie Snake lifted Luna a bit more as Kayla was kickly the water around nervously.

"Uhhh...Tatum...I know your in pain right now but could you please help find a way out...quickly..." she stuttered in a frantic tone. Tatum growled in fury and slammed her staff into the ground, which set of a blast of light into the ceiling of the room, allowing them an escape.

" Go! Now!" She shouted.

They nodded. Zombie Snake clawed his way up the ceiling while Blue Eyes flew up while carrying Spyro.

"Wait! Where's Kayla?" Spyro shouted. They looked down and saw her being submerged into water.

_'That's right. She can't swim.'_ he thought. Spyro wiggled out of Blue Eyes's gripped and dove into the water. Kayla was grasping her neck as she swallowed more water into her lungs. She was trying her best not to black out even though she felt her body starting to relax. Spyro swam to her and clasped onto her bony hand. He gave her an assuring look and pulled her up and out. She was coughing out water and her eyes were burning. He held her up by the waist as Blue Eyes got the two up the ceiling. Spyro called to called to Tatum.

"Tatum!"

Tatum teleported her way up through the hole and joined the others. She knelt down to Kayla and looked her over.

" Will she be alright?" She asked.

Kayla was pale and she was still coughing up water. "I'll be all right. Just swallowed a lot of water though." she reassured them. "I'll live. Let's just get out of here before he gets Sydney." She struggled up to her feet and stumbled a bit.

"Take it easy," Spyro warned.

"I can handle myself thank you very much," she snorted.

"She sure sounds like herself," Blue Eyes chuckled. Tatum nodded and looked around. They were in another hallway filled with torches on both walls. Tatum stood up and started down the hall with the others in tow. As they ran through, Tatum stumbled against the wall again, knowing full well what the pulling sensation was and used the pain to fuel her rage and drive her forward.

"I guess he got another one..." Zombie Snake mumbled. He punched the wall. "Dammit, he's taking them down one-by-one and we're not even close yet."

"We can't give up yet. There's still a chance for us to make it." Luna told him. He nodded but his anger, too, filled, arousing his demon. Shiko turned from Emma's body and faced another black dome and lifted it to reveal Sky. Sky looked at the others and sat down in shock. He looked over at Firenha's body and grew furious.

" You...killed them..." He said, stammering from rage. Shiko grinned and stepped closer to him.

" Don't worry... you'll join them soon.." He remarked. Sky stood up, infuriated.

" You bastard..."

"Say Tatum," Luna began, "I have a feeling that this is familiar to you. Did he try taking the elemental orbs once?"

" Yes.. my ancestor faced him long ago along with Sydney's... her's was the only one who survived the attack... and it happened at this place...it's an arena." Tatum explained as they continued down the hall until they came to a long flight of stone steps that led all the way up to the entrance to the arena. It was a long way up and the thought of climbing them could make someone feel tired. Blue Eyes slumped at the the sight.

"Do we have too...I don't feel like going up those stairs of infinite torture and good exercise."

"Yes, of course we have too," Zombie Snake replied, "Besides, it'll be fun watching an old geezer try to move his stubby legs. Just think there's a big sale on dentures at the end of these stairs."

"Hey, I'm not that old. I may be 48 in techinal terms, but I have the body and stamina of a 28 year old because that's really the age I'm stuck with!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it. I bet you wouldn't make it half-way up the stairs..." Zombie Snake challenged

"I can do that easily!" Blue Eyes huffed and took his first step up the stairs. "This isn't so bad. I can make it." He continued to walk up the staircase.

Kayla whispered to Zombie Snake, "Can't Tatum just teleport us up there?"

"Hang on," he replied, "I want to watch this for a bit..."

In only two seconds, Blue Eyes collapsed on his fourth step. "My legs...my lungs...curse this gravity-defying inclined plane!"

Zombie Snake snorted. "Pathetic..."

The ground above them began to shake and a loud roaring sound echoed throughout the underground passageways of the arena.

" It appears Shiko is battling Sky now..." Tatum stated. Zombie Snake growled.

"Dammit! You better not die bird-brain! We got some unfinished business to do!" Tatum lifted her staff.

" Hang on to me!" She said, and teleported them to the top of the staircase. In front of them was a large, stone door with a heavy lock on it. Blue Eyes scratched his head.

"So what, do we find a key...say the password...pick it?" Tatum simply aimed her staff at the keyhole in the lock and blasted it off the door, which opened once the lock was off. The roaring of Sky's storm was much louder once the door was opened and they were hit with large gusts of wind. The door revealed to them a hallway with an opening to the arena just ahead. They soon saw a flash of lightning strike something and the storm subsided. Sky had been defeated.

There was no time to lose and as Tatum ran down the last stretch, she fell to her knees again in pain and they could hear Sky's cries of agony just outside.

"Dammit Sky, you bastard!" Zombie Snake cursed. Luna got off his back as he charged toward the arena, transformed. Spyro, Kayla, and Blue Eyes followed him with the same urgency. Luna helped Tatum up and quickly guided her toward the opening. When they arrived, Shiko already removed the orb from Sky's body, who was now motionless beneath him.

Shiko held up the wind element orb, which shone different shades of white and silver, and grinned at his new batch of victims.

" It's a shame you didn't get here earlier Keeper... You would've been able to watch all of your precious elements fall one by one as they pathetically tried to fight for their useless lives.. but you can at least watch the last one die.." He said, fuzing the orb with his body and enhancing his wind abilities. Tatum glared at Shiko, wanting nothing more than to make sure his existence ceased forever.

" It ends here, Shiko... I'll banish you into that realm like my ancestor did, but this time I'll make sure you never come back!" Tatum hissed. Shiko chuckled at her.

" Your ancestor was lucky the last time.. you, not so much.. I didn't have the power the elements had before, now I'm much more powerful that even the Elders can't save this world!" He shrieked.

" We shall see..." Tatum said, turning her staff into a sword again. Zombie Snake stared at Sky's motionless figure, his body trembling with rage. His crimson eyes glared at Shiko as strong surges of darkness coursed through the full-demon.

"You sick bastard...taking all these lives...I gonna kill you!" His eyes glowed with fury and lunged at Shiko.

Luna was horrified and cupped her mouth from seeing all the elements limp on the cold floor. Spyro and Kayla were trying their hardest to break the surrounding darkness around Sydney, seeing she wasn't one of the bodies on the floor. Blue Eyes was by Firenha's side, his eyes looking at her in disbelief. His claws were digging into floor as real tears of real sadness poured from his eyes. _'Please no...' _he begged, _'Please...not again...why does this keep happening to me!"_ He cupped his face as the tears cascaded from his cheeks.

Shiko smirked and sent a large bolt of lightning at Zombie Snake as he charged at him. Tatum took this chance to free Sydney from the black dome. She slashed an x through the barrier and stabbed the center, causing the dome to shatter and release Sydney. She looked around in grief-striken horror at seeing her friends strewn across the stone floor. Tatum bent down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Grieve for them later... we must keep Shiko from getting your orb as well.. we must destroy him!" She said and Sydney nodded, determination eminating from her expression. Tatum stood up and charged into battle with Zombie Snake. Sydney looked around again, but noticed something about Firenha's body: it wasn't a pile of ash. Normally, when a volcan dies, their bodies become so fragile and dry that the slightest touch turns them into ash and surely all this commotion would've done that by now. Firenha was still alive, but barely and she needed help fast.

Sydney ran over to Blue Eyes who was crying.

" Blue Eyes! She's still alive!" She shouted. He sniffed and nodded slightly.

"Save her and the others quickly. Please!"

Zombie Snake dodged the bolt with great speed.

"Arcana Fury!"

A large blast of dark energy shot from his mouth at Shiko. The powerful blast was filled with dark shadows with red eyes, unlike the Arcane Twister. Shiko waited for the blast to come within range and then deflected the blast towards the wall of the arena, obliterating it. Shiko smirked maliciously at him.

" I guess some just don't get it..." He said, encasing Zombie Snake in stone and sending a blast of fire at him, hotter than magma. Sydney gently lifted Firenha onto her back and carried her into the hall just outside the arena. She looked around and saw a lit torch nearby and took it over to Firenha, placing it onto her body. Firenha's body lit up quickly, returning her natural color of red and orange. She then disappeared into the flame, incubating until her strength would fully recover.

Sydney turned to Blue Eyes.

" Do you think you could watch over her until all this is over?" She asked. He shook his head up and down, excitedly. Luna looked at Zombie Snake, who was still as a statue.

"Zombie Snake!" she screamed.

The blast of fire engulfed him, burning his last reminents. She fell to her knees in grief. Kayla didn't seem too worried and walked over to her.

"He's still alive..." she said to her quietly so Shiko can't hear. She blew a flat piece of ice and gave it to her. Luna looked in the mirror an saw the mark on her neck still there. She smiled to her and nodded. Kayla nodded in return and ran to help out Sydney. Tatum stepped in to battle Shiko and it soon became a barrage of blasts, dodging blasts, deflecting blasts, blocks, strikes and hits.

Sydney was carrying the bodies of the other elements to the same area where Firenha and Blue Eyes were. Kayla helped her out and saw a serpentine figure in the shadows. Zombie Snake emerged with a proud smirk. Even though she knew he didn't die, it was still shocking how he was able to survive a seemingly, unescapable trap.

"How..." she began.

"Replacement..." He dropped what looked to be his own body, but it looked only the be his outer shell. _'He shedded his skin before he was covered in stone." _The demon gave her a smile filled with pride, but he still looked like spiteful figure. Blue Eyes panicked.

"Oh no's! He smiled! A puppy just died!"

He ignored him and gave the pink dragon a sneer. "You think some move like that going to stop me? It'll probably work for you since you're such clueless, little bitch."

Kayla growled at him. The thing about Demon Zombie Snake was that he was an even bigger jerk than the old one. "I wouldn't let myself get caught in that kind of situation anyway!"

"Yeah...yeah...yeah...you just keep telling yourself that..." He slithered over to rejoin the battle between Shiko and Tatum. Kayla pouted as she dug her claws into the ground in anger. Sydney went up to Kayla.

" Don't worry about him, we have bigger threats to worry about.." She said. Kayla sighed and brought the other elements to Blue Eyes and Luna, who had eventually joined up with him. She took the elements off their paws and laid them next to each other. Luna's eyes turned red with black pupils and raised her hands over the bodies. Her hands glowed bright blue and hovered over Cainnan's limp body first, since he was hurt the longest other than Firenha. She focused on quickening his blood production and repairing the main arteries and organs that were sliced open, critically, by the sharp object. The process had to be done slow for the elements to completely heal.

"I have it under control here, " she said without moving her eyes from Cainnan, "This may take time, but it will save them. You guys must help Tatum and Zombie Snake."

"I'll just wait here and supervise," Blue Eyes said calmly, though the real reason was he was scared to fight Shiko.


	34. The Final Fight

Chapter 12 pt. 2

Sydney and the others joined in the battle between Shiko and Tatum while Luna and Blue Eyes looked after the injured elements. It raged on for hours, Shiko using every which way possible to destroy his opposition, even some fusion techniques that have never been done before with the orbs. Luna was done healing Cainnan, now he just has to wake up. She turned her attention to Emma and began to heal her. Zombie Snake was lashing out at Shiko, thought he evaded his claws with ease, adding to his fury.

"Any ideas?" Spyro asked.

" I don't know.." Sydney said, " I heard that my ancestor did some sort of special move to weaken Shiko, but I doubt it'll be as effective..."

"Tatum! Do you know any moves your ancestor taught you?!" Kayla yelled to her.

At that moment, Zombie Snake managed to sink his fangs into Shiko's arm and rip it off. He jumped back and tossed the arm away, licking his blood-covered fangs . Blue Eyes was quite disgusted and turned a sick shade of green. Shiko leaned up against the wall, cradling his bleeding shoulder that no longer held an arm. Tatum swiftly turned her sword into a staff again.

" Just one.." She replied, and spun the staff in front of her like a sort of propeller. Her aura began to shine brightly and it slowly crept into the staff, turning it into a bright spinning disk. Sparks of white energy emitted from the disk and a huge blast was shot directly at Shiko, who returned the blast with an eruption of multicolored energy with his other arm. The two blasts hit full-force and it became a tug-of-war between power.

"Go Tatum!," Blue Eyes cheered while jumping like a cheerleader.

"Yeah!" Kayla and Spyro joined. "Kill that bastard."

Zombie Snake merely turned his head away from the light the blast emitted. At first, it appeared their power was equally matched, the force of the blasts not being able to budge either way. Shiko smirked maliciously and fuzed his own dark power into the blast, making it stronger and allowing it to push Tatum's blast back towards her. Tatum put most of what she had to try to keep the blast at bay, but her strength was beginning to fail. Then she remembered what Emma said about her hidden power and she tried to concentrate, tried to get past the mental blocks in her mind to gain access to this power.

Sydney had had enough of watching. Throughout her life it was all she could do when her loved ones were being taken from her one by one and all because of this bastard. It wasn't going to happen anymore. She charged towards Tatum and placed her paws on her back, sending her energy through her and into the blast, making it stronger as well and pushing Shiko's blast back. Tatum had stopped concentrating and glanced at Sydney.

" Sydney! Don't! This isn't your battle to die in!" Tatum said, keeping the blast at bay.

" No! It isn't my fight! It's ours! Just like it was our ancestors'! It took them to take him down and we'll do the same! I've had enough of watching people I care about die for me! This is my chance to die for them, for once! This is our only chance! You said it yourself a long time ago that history would repeat itself and now it has! So let's just do what we came here to do! Destroy this bastard and make sure he never comes back! Just like our ancestors!" Sydney retorted. Tatum smiled proudly at Sydney and nodded, concentrating once more on the mental blocks in her mind.

"We'll help out too!" Kayla joined with Sydney and placed her energy in Tatum. Spyro sent some of his energy by the dragon ancestors to her. Luna had comepletely healed the elements and rested her hand on Tatum's shoulder to send psychic power through Tatum. Zombie Snake reverted back to his half-demon form and sent his darkness energy through her as well. Blue Eyes remained laying on his butt.

"What? I don't have any cool powers like the main characters." All that energy had greatly increased the power of the blast, causing it to push all the way until it came just within inches of Shiko's body. He had somehow managed to keep it at that distance, using all of the strength he could muster.

" This... This isn't possible! How can a few worthless lives match up to the power that keeps the entire universe balanced?!" Shiko asked rhetorically, struggling to keep the blast at bay.

"You're the one who's worthless!" Spyro yelled.

"If you think you're any different than anything we've faced before, you're wrong," Kayla yelled also.

"You're just as evil as they were and you're always going to lose because good always ensues." Luna said sternly.

"We've all suffered our losses of our loved ones," Zombie Snake proclaimed, "But we still stand strong for them and the friends we have now!"

"I am with them in spirit!" Blue Eyes yelled from the sidelines.

" It's high-time that you learned a lesson in the battle of good versus evil!" Sydney shouted. The mental blocks had finally given way to all the power being focused through Tatum's body and into the blast. A pure white symbol flashed on her forehead and streaks of light began to creep down her body.

" and Shiko.." She began, her hair and eyes turning white, " your time is up!"

Tatum's body became bathed in a white light, which filtered into the blast, causing it to overcome Shiko completely and incinerate Tibero's body. The elemental orbs burst from his body and surrounded Tatum who drew her hand back, ending the blast and revealing Shiko to appear nothing more than a mere shadow of his former self. Tatum summoned a few white crystal shards and accurately threw them at Shiko, who became nailed to the wall behind him by his wrists and ankles. She then took her staff and spun it behind her, holding her hand out in front and a large elaborate symbol appeared behind Shiko. The same symbol appeared in front of Tatum's hand and spun, causing the symbol behind Shiko to swirl until it blurred into a portal opening.

Then, Tatum took a final shard and threw it directly at Shiko's heart, causing him to dematerialize and fade into the portal, which closed immediately afterwards. Tatum's aura subsided and her hair and eye color returned to normal. She took her sword and charged the stone wall, forcing the blade into the center of the symbol and breaking into hundreds of small pieces.

Everyone was awed by spectacle.

Unfortunately, Zombie Snake drew back from Tatum and shook his hands back and forth. Tatum's power had purified them for the dark aura he cast. They were burn and he was hissing in pain. Luna took them and kissed the burns to ease the pain as her hands glowed to heal his. The others walked up to the other elements, who were still resting.

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Kayla asked, concerned.

"Let's see..." Blue Eyes lifted Cainnan by the collar and started slapping him silly to wake him. "Wake up! -slap- Wake up! -slap- Wake up!"

" Blue Eyes!" Came Firenha's voice from the fire, " Don't do that!"

Cainnan woke up with a start, rubbing his head with his cheeks red from Blue Eyes slapping him. Blue Eyes stopped his antics and looked around nervously.

"Holy banana-creme pies! There's a mysterious, yet familiar, voice scolding at me inside my head! Is that you mother?" Firenha chuckled at him.

" No silly! Over here!" She called and waved at him from the fire.

"Oh my goodness, you've dematerialized into an illuminant blaze!" he panicked. "Is this how mad the world has become?!"

Firenha laughed again.

" No.. I'm just incubating is all.." She stretched half of her body from the top of the flames, " See? I'm fine.."

"Whoa...that's kind of creepy...when you see it in a different perspective..." He hopped over to Sky and started 'waking' him up too.

" Hey! Hey! Stop it!" He shouted, struggling to get out of Blue Eyes's hold.

"Hooray! He's back to life!" He let go of Sky as he struggled to get away.

"You should of kept slapping him for being a helpless idiot." Zombie Snake spat coldly, still hissing from his burns. Blue Eyes went up to Emma and gently nudged her. Sky ignored Zombie Snake.

" Oh, sure.. she gets a nudge.." He complained, " Ugh.. I feel like a train hit me.."

"What? I can't hit a lady!" Blue Eyes retorted.

"What's the difference with chicken-wings?" Zombie Snake sneered.

" I don't need any lip from you lizard-face.." Sky retorted and slowly stood up. Emma woke up as well, rolling over to lie on her stomach.

"I'm a snake you retard..." Luna pulled down on one of his wings with him crying in pain.

"No more..." she ordered.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah..."

Kayla sat down exhausted. "I can't believe we actually beat that guy, and you guys weren't even conscious..."

" Yeah!" Sydney said, going up to Sky, " You couldn't last long enough to see that guy get taken down!"

" Hahaha...shut up!" He said to her and she smirked. Luna walked up to Tatum.

"You know," she whispered, "you might want to wear something that's...you know...less revealing in front of our gentlemen..."

" Oh...right." Tatum said, making her robe appear and swiftly pulling it around herself. Luna winked over to Sydney and Emma then turned back to Tatum. "Unless...you want to show off for a certain someone..."

Tatum smirked at her.

" That...will have to wait.. We made it this far.. but we're not out of the woods yet.." She said.

"Don't worry...it's all safe with me."

"Say let's get out of here," Kayla complained, "My nose is seriously burning up from the awful stench this place has."

Tatum nodded and lifted her staff, the orbs still surrounding her. She went up to Emma and rested her hand on her.

" Hang on to me.." She said and they disappeared from the arena in a flash of white light.

"Whoa! Are we dead?" said Blue Eyes.

"No dodo-brain, we just beat the evil dude. How the hell can we be dead?" Zombie Snake replied sharply. They had appeared on the island again.

"Woohoo!" Blue Eyes cheered, "We totally beat that guy real good!"

"What are you talking about 'we'?" Zombie Snake snorted, "You didn't do anything to help us."

"Yes I did, I was with you guys in spirit. What more do you want?"

Zombie Snake got pissed, "Then bite me, since that's all you're going to be useful for!"

"That's a weird thing to ask but okay...-CHOMP-." Blue Eyes bit down into Zombie Snake's arm and he yelped in pain.

"You freakin' retard! I didn't mean it like that! Get off me!" Tatum shook her head and carried Firenha up to the volcano. Firenha could regain her strength through the fire, but she would recover much faster in lava.

" Tatum.. are you sure about this? This volcano's inactive, there's no lava flow.." She said.

" I know... We're going to make it active." Tatum said simply. The fire element orb hovered next to her as they made it the top of the volcano. Tatum made the orb hover over the mouth of the volcano and concentrated its energy into it. A beam of fire shot straight into the volcano and melted away the crust covering the lava flow. The ground trembled and Tatum threw the torch that was carrying Firenha into the volcano, taking her with it.

In a few moments, Firenha burst out of the magma in full form and fully recovered, smoke was now rising out of the volcano as it became active once more.

"Hey look," Luna pointed from her spot, "The volcano is active again..."

Everyone else noticed too and wondered how it had been done. Zombie Snake hurled his arm one way and Blue Eyes was sent flying through the air, screaming. He landed in a hole inside a tree and was packed in pretty tightly. He tried pushing himself out, but his gelatinous fat completely sealed him in. He kept trying until he gave up from exhaustion.

"Awww...why do I have to be built with such a voluptuous body..." he whined, though it was muffled in the hole.

Kayla laughed a bit while she waited for Tatum and Firenha to return. Luna was scolding Zombie Snake for doing such a thing. Although he didn't really regret doing it, her lecture made him feel a little bad. Tatum came back through the bushes with Firenha and the other orbs beside her. Firenha looked at Blue Eyes who was still trapped in the tree.

" How'd that happen?" She asked.

"He got what was coming to him..." Zombie Snake replied as he spat on the spot where Blue Eyes bit him. "He's not book-smart or street-smart, I'll tell you that..."

"Hello little squirrel...my...what sharp teeth and claws you have..." Blue Eyes muffled in the hole.

" He's not good with animals either, is he?" She asked, eyeing him.

"AAhhhh! IT'S TEARING THE SCALES OFF MY FACE!" Blue Eyes shrieked as his legs were waving around wildy, "OH MY GOD, HE'S GOT BROTHERS! AHHHHH!"

"Not really..." Zombie Snake replied calmly. Firenha sighed and sat down next to Sydney. Her concern was obvious in her uncomfortable body language.

"Back off fur-balls, or face the fury of my fists of pain...WA-CHA!"

" So much for 'not-much-of-a-fighter'..." Firenha mumbled.

"Owie...I punched myself in the snout..." he whined as the chittering of squirrels can be heard laughing at him. Zombie Snake rolled his eyes and scoffed.

" Easy come, easy go.." Sydney remarked.

" Today's entertainment?" Sky asked, referring to Blue Eyes's predicament.

" Apparently.." Sydney replied.

"Sooo..." Spyro started, "Do you guys have to fuse with your orbs again?"

"No! You can't have your nuts back! They're mine!" Blue Eyes hollered.

" Once they've been removed they can't go back.. The severing has left such a deep scar on our souls..." Emma explained.

"Oh..." he spoke softly.

"So Tatum..." Kayla joined, "Without any elements to keep, are you still going to be Keeper of the Elements?"

"MINE!...OW!...Don't you drop-kick me in the teeth!" Tatum eyed Blue Eyes then looked back at Kayla.

" Probably not... The Elders may take the orbs into their realm for safe keeping and most likely relinquish me of my title as Keeper.." She replied.

"That's great!" Luna constented, "You deserve a good retirement. It'll lift the weight from having so many responsibilities. You might even have time to do some other things you didn't get to do." She gave her a wink. Tatum smiled and eyed Cainnan who seemed zoned into what Blue Eyes was doing.

" Well.. when you put it that way.." She said a small hint of a blush showed on her face. Sydney giggled. Luna and Kayla giggled too.

Zombie Snake got suspicious. "What are you girls getting giddy about?"

Blue Eyes wiggled a bit in the hole. "You better not be laughing at me. Fending off squirrels is a serious business...especially when there's an itch in your butt and your hands can't even reach it 'cause they're stuck with your upper body in a tiny hole inhabited by disease-infested rodents..."

"Oh nothing...just a girl thing." Kayla replied slyly.

" Sigh.. Could someone help him please?" Firenha asked.

" But he pissed off the squirrels and he's the only thing keeping them inside that tree.." Sydney said.

"It's not my fault that I attract a lot of attention to diminutive life-forms from the bottom of the food chain." They heard some more whacks of paws in the tree. "No, I didn't mean to say that! I'm just retarded!"

This went on for quite a while until the scenerio didn't seem as entertaining as it once did.

" Okay this was entertaining, now it's just sad and irritating.." Sky remarked. Blue Eyes had his legs dangling from the hole, not quite squirming or writhing like it did before. In fact, he didn't look like he was moving at all.

"Is he okay?" Luna asked, growing concerned by the abrupt silence.

" At least he's immortal...he might be asleep..." Sydney said.

" Can we take him out of there now?" Firenha asked.

"Sure." Zombie Snake sighed. He took hold of Blue Eyes's legs and pulled hard. "Man...he's really in there good..." He pulled again, only harder, and flew back as Blue Eyes landed on the ground. His face was ghostly blue and his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. His tongue stuck out lazily and he didn't appear to be breathing.

"Holy shit! He ran out of air!" Zombie Snake panicked. Firenha went over to him.

" I know how to give mouth to mouth.." She suggested.

" Yes, we know that, but right now we need to help Blue Eyes.." Sky teased.

" Shut up you perv!" Firenha shouted.

"Can't you see Blue Eyes is in trouble?" Kayla yelled, though it didn't come to her mind he was already immortal. Although he didn't show it, Blue Eyes was enjoying the attention he was getting from Firenha, so he kept playing dead. Firenha bent over him and pressed her lips against his mouth with her mouth open slightly and exhaled some air into his body. Sky watched with a smirk on his face as if expecting something hilarious to happen. Blue Eyes faked his intake of air and jolted up.

"Oh my goodness!" he gasped exaggeratingly, " I had just been brought from heaven and back to the Dragon Realms! I live again!"

Sky faked a sneeze while saying "faker" and pretended to sniffle. Firenha ignored him and blushed, hugging him sweetly.

" Well, it's good to have you back anyways..." She said.

"Yeah...even though I totally set up the whole thing up because I wanted you to worry as much as you worried me when you were like all gray and dead-like and had me crying my eyes out with real tears of actual sadness I felt when I thought I lost you..." Firenha blinked but was able to keep up with what he was saying somehow.

" I know... I was worried, but because you're immortal I wasn't too worried... It was also heart-breaking to hear you cry.. I could hear you, but I couldn't say or do anything.. I was too weak to..." She said, petting his head affectionately. Blue Eyes made a little, childish whimper and nuzzled her stomach, trying to show her how he feared losing her. Firenha blushed and planted a sweet kiss on his muzzle. He rested his upper body on her lap and yawned, tired from the rough-housing the squirrels put him through and shoving peanuts down his throat. Luna hid a smile behind her hand.

Zombie Snake covered Sky's beak so he wouldn't say any of his stupid remarks. Spyro smirked and rolled his eyes while Kayla also smiled. Sydney eyed Zombie Snake and smirked.

" Good idea.." She remarked and Sky pouted. Emma smiled and fell asleep, still a bit weak from her ordeal in the arena and Cainnan went over and sat next to Tatum who smiled at him. Zombie Snake let go of sky, coiled himself, and crossed his arms while Luna sat on her knees while leaning against his shoulder. A slight blush managed to creep on his cheeks to such close contact.

Blue Eyes raised his head a bit. He seemed to be bothered by something.

"Firenha...is it really true you use to seduce other men...and not love them...?" Firenha hesitated before answering.

" Yes... all volcans do.. it's instinctive for us.. usually those men have something valuable on them that we're attracted to and we seduce them in order to lower their guard and steal those valuables. The other reason is that humans are the only species we can reproduce with since volcans don't have males of our own.." Firenha explained.

"Oh..." he lowered his gaze a bit. "Are any of the other volcans like you?"

" No... I care about things a lot more than they do... Tatum says it's because I've been away from my tribe so long that I've developed a human heart. They only care about the possessions they steal and how they look.." She replied.

He gave her a big grin. "Good...usually those kinds of girls are trouble. Say...did you ever wish you could go back to your tribe?"

" I used to... but why try to fit in with people who don't want you, right?" Firenha said, looking down and wrapping her arms about herself, " If it wasn't for Tatum, we wouldn't have met, you know... Normally, when a volcan is exiled, they take a whip that was dipped in water and lash you several times with it so that other tribes will know that you've been expelled. They also use a wet tool to carve the tribe's mark into your body so other tribes know what tribe you were expelled from.. Depending on the reasons why you're being exiled though, they can get creative..."

"You're sister sure wasn't that creative," Blue Eyes snorted,"coming up with a poor excuse to have you exiled. There has to be another reason why she expelled you. Didn't the other volcans like you? They could have protested."

" Nobody ever protests with the leader of a volcan tribe.. They're chosen for their beauty and their strength.. Beauty comes first with them though, and that's why she was chosen over me.. I was the strongest, but she was the prettiest. But they can also be overthrown if any volcan believes they can do it and I could if I wanted to... That's what she was afraid of..." She explained.

"But you wouldn't do it...although you could have been the leader because you're very pretty too. You're like one of only the few people I've met who have big fiery attitudes, literally! You would have been top if I hadn't met Zombie Snake, who can be very irascible. That's why he's my bestest friend in the whole world 'cause he can actually tolerate me and vise-versa!"

"We wouldn't even be friends if I knew you could be such an asshole..." Zombie Snake attested.

"You know what they say Zombie Snake, " Blue Eyes smirked, "Fate can be a bitch."

" So I see.." Firenha remarked with a smile.

"Blue Eyes, don't you miss it at the moon?" Zombie Snake asked curiously.

"Yes...yes I do..." he simply replied, "because I don't have to deal with the gravity here and Reptilia pulling me down. It took me weeks to adjust to the conditions when at the moon, I don't need to break a sweat flying around. So curse those guys for kicking me out over ridiculous things. They were like "Blue Eyes, stop annoying us with your endless yap, you're giving us high blood pressure" or "Blue Eyes, you flunked the second grade for the eighth time!" Little do they know that that was actually me _trying,_" he pouted.

"And then I got exciled 'cause I called the judge a man...how was I suppose to know he was a woman?! She didn't even look close if you asked me." Firenha chuckled a bit. Then she looked distant slightly.

" Sky once teased me...about a man named Mr. Jenson... How could he know about who I've previously slept with unless..." She mused. Everyone eyed Sky suspiciously. Blue Eyes was trying to comprehend what Firenha just said piece-by-piece.

"Don't tell me chicken-wings..." Zombie Snake said with a disgusted look on his face, "Did you actually watch her do it?" As soon as he realized what Firenha had done, Blue Eyes drew away from her and sprang up. The look on his face could obviously tell someone he was shocked and hurt.

"You slept with other men?!" he yelled traumatized, "I only thought you flirted with them for their things, but experience sensuality with them?! Oh my god, I almost gave my heart to a bitten cookie!" He burst into tears and ran off deep into the woods. Sky looked taken aback.

" Of course not! Mr. Jenson is a biologist.. He comes by the canyons sometimes to study the wildlife. I was hunting and I once heard him talking to his partner about volcans. He said he lost most of his valuables, even his wedding ring, because he let himself become swayed by their 'hypnotic abilities' as he called it. Volcans have particular tastes in what kinds of valuables they take and Firenha's favorite is wedding rings." He explained. Firenha wasn't paying attention to him, but instead was looking towards the place that Blue Eyes had disappeared to. She wrapped her arms around herself, she held a hurt expression as the words he said as well as others echoed in her mind over and over.

_Bitten cookie... worthless whore... damaged goods... useless wretch..._

" I.. I have to go..." She said, her voice quivering, and she left into the woods towards the volcano.

" Great.. now she'll never want to actually love somebody again.." Sky said, sitting down.

" and Blue Eyes might get his allergies back.." Sydney said and looked at Zombie Snake, " He trusts you the most, right? Maybe you should say something to him..."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to be the hero again..." he slithered to find Blue Eyes. He found him curled into a ball and was rocking back and forth, looking traumatized. His eyes were puffy from his tears as he whimpered.

"Hey..." Zombie Snake greeted. Blue Eyes didn't hear him. He let out a deep sigh and stood next to him. "Look Blue Eyes, this may have scarred you for life about Firenha already having sex with other guys. But that's just was she does. It's in her volcan nature to seduce other men for things, just like it's in your nature to be gentle and stupid." Blue Eyes was starting to come through, but he was still shaking a bit.

"But if it's in her nature to flirt with other guys, wouldn't she still do that when she's with me?"

"She won't. If she loves you that much, then I'd doubt she would. Go see her." Blue Eyes sniffed and nodded.

"I have to do something first..." He ran back into the woods. Firenha waded in the lava inside the volcano. She had missed being in a volcano and had always found herself at peace inside one. She felt comfort amongst the intense heat of the molten rock, although tears of liquid fire were still streaming down her cheeks. She dug through the thick tresses of her red hair and a chunk of gold, sapphire, and ruby materialized in her hands.

She dipped the chunk into the lava and it softened to a workable mold. She began to a sort of cuff shape with one hand, holding the sapphires and ruby with the other. Once it was in the perfect shape she blew fire on it until it hardened enough to keep it's shape, but soft enough to place the jewels into the surface of the cuff; two sapphires on either side of the ruby. Then she blew fire onto the jeweled surface to harden it completely and turned it over to the other side, which was still soft. She then etched a few words into it.

_Thank you for everything..._

Once she was satisfied that the cuff was finished, she blew fire on it once more and it hardened to an indestructable solidity. She smiled slightly as she held it up and went out of the volcano to find the lake so that she could let it cool off. Blue Eyes ran into her while hiding somethings behind his back. He nervously scraped his foot against the dirt in shy movements.

He tooks his hands away from his back and held out what looked to be a silver rose with a note tied to it. The rose didn't look artificial, it was still soft like one, but was the same color as his scales.

"I kind of took a regular rose and blew fire over it. My flame can transform things to silver, but it's not that strong enough to make gold like the other lunar dragons." He offered the rose closer to her with the note dangling playfully. "Sorry, if I can't make it good enough for you."

Firenha smiled slightly and took the rose.

" Thank you... I made this for you too.." She said, pointing to the golden cuff in the lake water, " I was going to get a stick to pull it out since I can't touch water..."

"I'll do it for you later," he pointed to the note attached to the rose, "Read it!" Firenha open it and read.

_Dearest Firenha,_

_Soorting out my feelings for you is hard to explane in this letter, espeshally when I barely noe how to rite or spelll. I just want to say that you are one of a kind and you make my insidies feel like I want to throw up. In a good way. You aksept me likes no other, and so I will do the same. that you are the light of my world. In my iyes, you are the most beutifull person I have ever meet. This is very embarrising to say, and you probablee don't feel the same way, but I'm depely in love with you, and I will tressure you for the rest of my days. And since I am imortal, those are a lot of days to live._

_-Blue Eyes_

_P.S. You will still look purdyful to me even though you will look like an old, wrinkely person in sixety yeers._

Blue Eyes blushed and scrunched his face, as if preparing for rejection like he had faced before. Firenha smiled and hugged him.

" So.. you're not mad at me for what I've done in the past?" She asked.

"Not really...what's past is past...just if you won't do it again..." His face became serious. "You won't do it again...right?"

" No! Those aren't my ways anymore.. Besides, I don't need to do that anymore because now I have you..." She replied, gently stroking his cheek with her hand. He leaned into her hand and brought his face closer to hers with love in his eyes. Firenha blushed, but moved closer to him until she pressed her lips against his in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Blue Eyes's tail sprang straight as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with shy passion.

Behind a couple of bushes, Spyro and the others were spying on them.

"Awww...that's so cute..." Luna cooed quielty so she wouldn't disturb the two. Kayla nodded and wiped away some tears from her eyes. Firenha wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss as her body and the flames around her turned blue. Blue Eyes's scales sparkled silver like the moonlight and boldy trailed his kisses down her neck.

"Wow, that looks hot..." Zombie Snake remarked as his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. Luna elbowed him in to gut with enough force to knock the wind out of him. "Ow...not as hot as you." Spyro rolled hs eyes. "Smooth..."

Firenha moaned a little and tilted her head back to gain more access to Blue Eyes' kisses on her neck. She leaned her body a little more into him. Zombie Snake covered Spyro's, Kayla's, and Sydney's eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Kayla yelled.

"This is not suitable for young, and innocent eyes." he taunted.

"You bastard!" Blue Eyes then hesitated.

"I'm sorry..."

He bit into Firenha's neck, deep enough to scar but not fatal.


	35. Love and Hurt

Chapter 13 pt. 2

Firenha winced in pain as she held onto Blue Eyes as if she would fall if she let go.

" W-what.. are you doing?" She asked. He held on tightly to her waist to support her. He released his grip on her neck and licked the wound to ease it. "You're going to be my mate, right? It's just a way for a lunar dragon to mark their mate. It's kind of different than demons. That way, other males won't be able to take you. It's also cool to have a mark on your neck to tell others you're mine." He nuzzled the mark that formed a silver, cresent moon instead of letters. "Sorry, if it hurt like hell..."

" It's okay..." She said, rubbing the mark, " It's worth it.." He grinned and rested his head on her chest.

"He's got guts, I'll tell you that..." Zombie Snake murmured. Firenha smiled and stroked his head gently as she reached to grab a stick to pull out the golden cuff. She picked up the cuff and gave it to Blue Eyes via the stick, since she couldn't touch anything wet. He took hold of them and raised the stick to his face. "Oh cool! You gave me a stick! I'm going to call it Derek!"

Firenha chuckled.

" No, silly, I gave you the golden cuff that's on the stick." She explained. Blue Eyes smiled.

"Good, 'cause a stick would have been the crappiest gift ever." He tossed the stick behind him and hit Sky right in the forehead. Luckily, it didn't hurt Sky due to his helmet, but he did fall backwards out of the bush. Spyro look Sky by the leg and dragged him back in. Blue Eyes was hopping excitedly with his new, golden cuff.

"Hooray! It's all shiny and cool-looking!" He hastely slipped it on and showed it off. "This thing sure makes me look tougher. Maybe I'll finally get some respect from Zombie Snake!" Zombie Snake snorted behind the bushes.

"The hell I would."

Blue Eyes noticed the etchings on it and grinned. "You're welcome!" He gave Firenha a warm hug, swaying her slightly. Firenha smiled and hugged him back, buriing her face in his neck.

"Holy crap, I wonder what would happen if Tatum saw this," Spyro muttered.

"She'd probably scold at us for doing so," Luna replied.

"Well, she's not here, " said Zombie Snake, "So who gives a crap."

"Firenha..." Blue Eyes spoke softly in her ear, "I never really expected for us to get this far...how could you see something in a guy like me? I'm pathetic..."

" No.. you're the sweetest guy I've ever met.. so much better than most of the men that I've been with. You're the kind of guy that's hard to find.. but I'm glad that I've found you.." She replied, nuzzling him, " By the way, volcans don't age.. so, you'll never get to see me all wrinkled.." Blue Eyes let out a 'woo-hoo!' before falling on his back from fainting by the intense feelings he had after her words. Although he was unconcious, a purr/growl sound vibrated from his chest. Firenha smiled and layed down on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. The others quietly walked out of the bush and headed in the opposite direction.

"Well that was entertaining..." Zombie Snake remarked.

"I don't know...I still feel a bit guilty for watching them." Luna sighed.

"Don't be so soft now, Luna...we could learn a few things from them, " He gave her a seductive smirk which caused her to blush madly.

"Stop it! That's sick!" she yelled, her face as red as a tomato.

"It's going to happen sooner or later..." She jumped when he spanked her playfully. Her cheeks were burning and she buried her face in her hands, embarrassed and frustrated.

"Poor Luna...she's too innocent..." Spyro laughed.

" I don't know... I think she knows more than she lets on.." Sydney teased with a wink.

" Hey, Luna, I think there's something you should know about snakes.." Sky said, smirking.

"What?" she muffled through her hands. Zombie Snake was glaring at Sky, threatening if he said anything stupid, he'd kill him.

" They have two.." He replied, pointing downward. She paled.

"Oh! Stop it!" Luna cried. Her face was burning red and her thoughts were scrambled her bashfulness. "That was inessential information for me to comprehend! That is too much for me to handle!" She wandering around to try to calm herself with no avail. Zombie Snake pulled her to him and brought his lips close to her ear.

"Won't it be very interesting if we actually did..." Luna was sweating like crazy. She pushed herself away, buried her face again, and screamed in frustration. Zombie Snake was laughing so hard, he thought his lungs might burst.

" Just remember, Luna, you signed up for it...hehe.." Sky remarked. She jerked her head up and smacked him. Luna had her limited when it came to this. Zombie Snake laughed harder. Kayla couldn't help but giggle too. Sydney laughed as well and Sky rubbed the red mark on his face from Luna slapping him.

" Serves you right.." Sydney said to him after she was able to stop laughing. Luna pouted and crossed her arms. She had a pissed look on and turned her back from Zombie Snake.

"You are a jerk." He was taken back.

"What?! I was only kidding around. You didn't think I was serious did you?"

"..."

"Luna?"

"..."

"Are you trying to give me the silent treatment?"

"..."

"Luna, this is not funny. Please say something..." She pouted in response.

" Hmm.. It seems they already have relationship issues.. time to go.." Sky said and flew off, Sydney left as well. Spyro and Kayla sneaked their way out too. Zombie Snake was practically begging for her to talk to him again. It didn't look very dignifying of him to do so, but her silence is just tormenting. She finally turned with a smile, unable to be mad at him for long.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he cried. He hugged her and swayed her back and forth while trembling. Luna was baffled by how her simple actions effected him so.

"Why are you being so oversensitive? I was only getting back at you for saying those kinds of things." Zombie Snake looked her in the eyes. He wasn't so sure himself.

"I guess...I was scared you wouldn't forgive me. And that you might probably leave me for acting like such a moron." She chuckled and scratched the base of his wings, getting a purr from Zombie Snake.

"I can't leave you...I would never want too...I mean what I say when I said I loved you and would be with you as your mate. So deal with it." He chuckled and kissed the mark he left on her neck. He then had mischievious grin plastered on his face.

"You know we're alone right now..." Luna smirked as she felt herself being pushed against a tree. Some distance away, Sky was watching them from a tree using his acute sense of sight.

" What's it look like?" Sydney asked from the ground.

" They're making up.. heh.." He replied, placing the magnified goggles from his helmet over his eyes to see them up close.

" Already? wow.. it must not have been that big of a deal.." Sydney remarked. Spyro shrugged.

"Well it really wasn't..."

Zombie Snake's demon side was getting heated up from being close to his mate and the arousing comments that were spoken. His eyes were flashing between red and gold as he slammed his lips with hers in a heated kiss as he pressed himself against her to the tree. Luna was in heaven as she kissed him back. His kisses were rough because he was part demon, but it was still arousing to her. She had one arm around his waist and the other was wrapped around his neck to bring him closer. He rubbed her waist sensually while minding his claws.

" Man this is better than what the humans call cable.." Sky stated.

" What's cable?" Sydney asked.

" It's this glowing box with moving pictures on it that humans like to stare at for hours.. I once saw Mr. Jenson's partner watching something similar to this in his tent, except it was with other humans.." Sky explained.

"You mean like television," Kayla questioned, "The South side of Reptilia are advanced on that."

" Yeah.." Sky said, continuing to watch Zombie Snake and Luna.

Luna opened her eyes and stared at a pair of crimson ones. Demon Zombie Snake was smirking as he was grinding against her. She giggled when she felt him lick her neck with his forked tongue.

"You taste sweet..." he complimented.

"Umm...thanks..." she replied nervously. She moaned when he began sucking her neck and arched her back to him.

" Oh wow... that's hot... in a strange kind of way.." Sky commented.

" I would suggest leaving... he's going to be like that for a while..." Sydney suggested and walked off.

"Let's go, you perv," Spyro said and pushed Sky along.

"Maybe we should check up on Tatum..." Kayla suggested. Sky followed them, grumbling as he lifted the goggles back onto his helmet. They went back to the clearing were they had arrived from and saw that Emma was the only one there.

" Hey, where's Tatum and Cainnan?" Sydney asked.

" They went off together towards the beach.." Emma replied with a smirk. They too, smirked.

Love is in the air...

" Cainnan..." Tatum breathed as Cainnan's fingers were smoothly tracing the curves of her neck, his other hand beneath her robes feeling her smooth delicate skin. He felt the scar on her abdomen from being stabbed by the shadow being. He gently pressed his forehead against hers and looked deeply into her eyes.

" Ever since the day I rescued you... I knew I couldn't be without you.. so I went out and searched for you, that's when I was attacked by that thing.. I just wanted to see you again and it didn't take long for me to realize that... I loved you.." He confessed. Tatum blushed madly, but smiled. Cainnan lifted her head up and gently pressed his lips against hers. Tatum trembled nervously a bit, but returned the kiss.

Kayla walked towards them, but stopped behind a tree. She would have to wait before talking to her and turned to go back to the others. Blue Eyes drowsily woke up from his unconsciousness. He saw Firenha's sleeping form on his chest and didn't move as he trailed his claws down her hair. She sighed softly in her sleep and snuggled him a bit. He smiled and stared at the sky, guessing what some of the clouds looked like. He stopped playing for a few minutes when he realized there were no clouds in the sky. He let out a contempt sigh.

Carefully, he got up while carrying Firenha bridal-style with him. With her still snuggled against him, he walked into the woods to find the others. Tatum had also returned with Cainnan, who was smiling. Luna was sitting on Zombie Snake lap when they returned.

"You two seem happy," she giggled.

Spyro let out a short laugh. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Tatum blushed and looked at Kayla.

" You wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked.

"Yeah...umm...I'm a bit worried about Char-...I mean...Setella and Lord Tazar and the others. We have to check up on what had happened to everyone!"

" That's right! Shato! We gotta see if they're okay!" Sky exclaimed. Tatum nodded and looked at Emma.

" Do you feel up to it, Emma?" She asked.

" I'm fine.. let's go." She replied. Tatum nodded and lifted her staff and they disappeared back to the battlefield in a flash of white light. When they reappeared there, there was no on left fighting and the only ones occupying the area were the dead bodies that littered the ground.

"Oh my goodness..." Luna gasped as she cupped her mouth in horror. Spyro was in shock on how a war could do something so devastating. Kayla saddened when she picked up a crystal remnant of her brutes. Zombie Snake scanned the area as he stared at the demons who were killed.

" Looks like we missed the party..." Sky remarked and saw a body that was cut open for the organs to spill out everywhere, " (sarcastic) geez.. I think that guy's dead.."

" What makes you say that?" Sydney asked sarcastically. Zombie Snake bopped him in the back of the head and looked at him angrily.

"Now's not the time for your stupid, pointless remarks. Especially when you're trying to make a joke while your brother's dead!" He pointed to Shato, who was lying motionless far off.

" WHAT?!" Sky screamed and flew over to where Shato was. He looked him over and saw that his throat had been torn open. Sky sat down next to him, tears streaming down his face. The others held a sympathetic look. Zombie Snake slithered over by him.

"I think your brother's dead..." he mimicked, but not in a cruel way, "He's fought well Sky, the best you could do now is give him a proper burial." Kayla and Luna were surprised that he didn't call Sky a nickname. Zombie Snake sighed and rested a hand on Sky's shoulder in a reassuring way.

"No more tears..." Sky nodded, sniffled and stood up.

" I'd take him back to the canyons to bury him next to our parents... but it's a long way... and I don't have my wind abilities to make it a faster trip anymore.." Sky said. Tatum walked up to him.

" I'll take you there, Sky..." She offered and he nodded and lifted his brother's body onto his back. Tatum lifted her staff and the three of them disappeared to the canyons. Firenha was awake now and hovering next to Blue Eyes while Emma was searching the battlefield to see if Edmund was still there. Blue Eyes was jumpy as he kept walking next to a dead body. He kept screamed like girl when he stepped on a pool of blood.

"EEEP!" He leapt into Firenha's arms and shook violently.

"Setella!" Kayla called.

"Lord Tazar!?" Luna also called. Then a black, scaled hand jumped up and grabbed Luna's leg. She let out a shrill scream and in a split second, Zombie Snake slashed the hand and it freed her. He pushed her behind him and stood between the hand and her. A low growl came from underneath a few bodies and Lord Tazar slowly sat up, making sure the bodies didn't thump around too much.

" If you both know what's good for you, you'll keep your voices down.." He hissed.

"What for?" Kayla whispered. Blue Eyes panicked.

"Oh no! He's turned into a zombie!" Firenha clamped his mouth shut and pointed towards a nearby dune. Something had shifted beneath the sand.

" Tremors!" Sydney whispered, " They must've heard the battle and figured they'd get an easy meal from all the commotion!" Blue Eyes was squirming in panick but did his best not to make a sound. Luna clung to Zombie Snake when she saw the movements in the sand. Her senses were going wild by how many there were.

"Tremors?" Kayla questioned slowly, "What's a tremor?"

" Subterranean creatures that track their prey by the vibrations they give off when they move or make a sound. They're completely blind and they look like giant worms with tentacles in their mouths..." Sydney explained while whispering.

" We could really use my father's red powder right now..." Cainnan muttered.

" Oh.. I wish Devon was here..." Firenha whispered. Blue Eyes looked a her.

"Who's Devon? Is he someone I should know about?" he said sternly. Firenha rolled her eyes.

" He was the former earth element and a tremor... He'd have been really helpful about now..." She replied. Blue Eyes coughed a bit.

"I knew that..."

"Where is he?" Luna called quietly.

" Dead..." Sydney replied with a sad look. Luna sighed.

"Aeroga..."

The tremors were brought out of the ground and were flung to somewhere far-off so they can't track them. "Where's your mate, North trash?" Zombie Snake asked crudely. Lord Tazar stood up and snorted at Zombie Snake.

" I sent her home when those things were dragging people under and ripping them to shreds. As much as I'd love to see your carcass piled up with the other bodies, she made me promise to return home once I could find an opening to get away from them.." He grumbled and turned away from Zombie Snake to walk back towards home. Sydney watched him leave and sighed.

" Well, that didn't go as expected, but it at least didn't end badly..." She said. Zombie Snake growled and gave him the middle claw. Luna slapped it down and walked toward Sydney.

"This Devon...was he killed by one of those hunters?"

" No... one of Shiko's smaller monsters attacked him and he died later from the injury.." she replied.

"It's sad..." said Kayla, "When one of your friends die..." Luna whispered a prayer for the fallen comrades who fought. Zombie Snake coughed.

"We should leave before those tremors come back."

" We will once Tatum comes back with Sky..." Sydney said. A few moments later, Tatum reappeared with Sky who was holding the necklace of white feathers that symbolized the leader of his flock. They walked over to them, Sky having a solemn expression on his face.

"Another piece of home I presume, " Luna supposed. Sky shook his head.

" They wanted me to take my brother's place as leader... I told them I needed time to think about it.." He said.

" You should consider it," suggested Zombie Snake, "Those eagles would probably be in turmoil without you as leader, but there's great amounts of responsibilities with it. Would you be able to handle that much pressure on your wings as your father and brother had done?"

" That's what I need time to think about..." He replied.

"Take your time..."

Blue Eyes got off Firenha and turned to her. "Say...what are you going to do now that you're not an element anymore?"

" I don't know... Live my life I suppose.." She replied, " You're not going to stay very long are you?"

Blue Eyes, Kayla, and Luna and Zombie Snake lowered their head.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do here," Luna sighed.

"Terehawken is still lurking around Reptilia and would probably destroy it if we ignore him." Kayla clarified. She really didn't want to leave, but there wasn't much of a choice they have.

"We'll leave for Reptilia tomorrow..." Zombie Snake stated, "Spyro, you can stay behind. We'll be back soon to visit when we get the chance." Spyro wanted to protest, but nodded instead.

" It was nice knowing you guys... I wish there was some way we could help you.." Sydney said.

"Maybe in another time..." Kayla smiled. "And I hope everything's going to be okay with you being the last element. At least we all have one more night together before we leave..."

"Hey everyone!" Blue Eyes called, "Let's have a farewell party tonight!"

" Sounds great! Let's get away from this battlefield first though..." Firenha suggested. Blue Eyes nodded wildly as another wave of chills sent through him when he spotted another dead body.

"A party would be nice to throw..." Luna smiled.

"Let's do it!" Zombie Snake agreed.

"Back to the island!" Kayla yelled excitedly. Tatum smiled and lifted her staff once more, sending them all back to the island.


	36. Farewell Party

Chapter 14 pt. 2

They all returned to the island with a volcano in the center. Blue Eyes was hopping excitedly around on his tail. He then stood in a proud pose.

"I will be in charge of the refreshments and food to be served."

Zombie Snake snorted. "Somebody better watch over him so he doesn't eat it all first."

"Oh ha ha ha…you are so NOT funny," he replied sarcastically, "I take my cooking very seriously and it will be my best work yet." He ran to the woods to look for ingredients for the special evening.

"Me and Kayla could go look for any decorations we can use," Luna volunteered. "Anyone can help us if they want."

"I'll just look for anything that could be used for fun and games," Zombie Snake shrugged, "Anyone want to come?"

" Would any of those games involve pain?" Sky asked.

"Possibly..." he replied, "I was thinking of making Blue Eyes a pinata by stuffing him with candy and see if anyone could actually bust him open...but I doubt his girlfriend would let us. So I guess we'd have to find something else."

" How about 'pin the tail on the moron'? That sounds less violent, but fun." Sky suggested.

"And since you suggested the idea, you can be the 'moron'. It'll be fun drilling tail feathers up your ass." He have him a taunting smirk.

"Maybe we should leave before this gets any uglier..." Luna recommended. She motioned Emma and Firenha to come with them into the woods for supplies.

" You know I was going to help you with the games, but now I must be going.." Sky said, flying away.

"See ya, good riddance!" He grumbled and looked around the woods.

Blue Eyes heard a hustling in the bushes. "My first catch of the day..." He jumped at it and grabbed it by the tail. "Ha ha ha...I got you by the tail you...viper?" It hissed menacing and bit his nose. Blue Eyes dropped when his body went limp and let go of the viper. He laid there for quite some time.

"Sooner or later...someone would find me...right now I'll just sing...la la la la la."

Firenha looked through the woods for anything that could be used as a decoration when she tripped over Blue Eyes' tail. She noticed he wasn't moving and it worried her.

" What's wrong, Blue Eyes?" She asked.

"Ummm..., " he muffled, "...taking a break...cause that's all I'm able to do right now...you can go do your thing...I'll be fine...la la la la..."

" Are you sure? You don't look so good..." She said.

"No...I don't feel so good either...probably because I got a lethal snake bite from a viper...oh look...I see dancing flowers hopping on a piano..." He was going into a hallucination state and his speech was slurring. The venom was passing his body and he was able to move again. He got up but couldn't stand straight as he wobbled his limbs around deliriously. His eyes were crossed as he looked her. "Thank yous for your concern talking monkey...but I have to find some food for the soldiers coming back from war...so I'll be heading my way to Alabama now..." He clumsily waddled his way to find food. Firenha blinked and wondered if she should help him or tell someone and ask their opinion. She decided on the latter and went to find Luna.

Luna was plucking out some large leaves from a bush. She rested one of them on her hip and smiled in satisfactory. She noticed Firenha walking toward her and stopped what she was doing.

" Um... Blue Eyes was bitten by a viper and he's delirious." She stated. Luna sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Uggh...he'll be fine...the venom won't be able to kill him, and he'd probably snap out of it in a couple hours. Just as long as he stays away from any more vipers.

Blue Eyes was making his way around the woods in a wobbly walk.

"Nothing you say can stop me ma, " he slurred, " I'm going to fight the war in Iraq. There, I'm going to free Israel from Las Vegas." He was so confused that he couldn't figure out where he was going and walked off the edge of a cliff in mid-air. He looked down and saw the ground was about a hundred feet down.

"Whoa...this is like one of those moments you only see on T.V. " He screamed as he fell down...

down...

down...

CRASH!

Blue Eyes plummeted through a shallow-covered pit. It was dark, but he could hear the sounds of hundreds of vipers hissing.

"Holy mackerel! I forgot to bring a flashlight..."

" I hope he'll be alright.. but since he's delirious, he might bring back a rock or something thinking that it's food.." Firenha said. Luna laughed.

"Most likely, he'll realize it soon though."

Spyro was making his way around the trees and shrubs to find any food to help Blue Eyes. But then he came up to a very plump looking snake slithered by him. It sounded like there someone humming inside, it seemed to be Blue Eyes. The viper was too tired to move anymore from carrying Blue Eyes's massive weight around and stopped to rest.

"Blue Eyes? You in there?" Spyro asked to the large lump in the snake.

"Yes...yes I am..." Blue Eyes muffled in reply.

"Can you get out?"

"Nope, ounces of 296 vipers' poison has completely paralyzed me. I can't move or feel a thing...wait I can still feel excruciating pain everywhere...it's so dark...and slimy..."

" I hope so... even though he's immortal, he worries me a lot.." Firenha stated while helping Luna collect some decorations.

"He worries us a lot too because he always liked to take advantage of his immortality in dangerous ways, but he's always okay." Luna's antenna's flicked when she sensed something bad happening to Blue Eyes...again. She gave out a long sigh.

"Always in a situation with that guy, though I have to admit, he's the kind of guy who doesn't come around often. A happy-go-lucky dragon with no worries or a total jerk." she smiled to Firenha. "Consider yourself lucky."

Zombie Snake walked right into where Spyro was trying to get Blue Eyes out of the snake in a vain effort. He plopped a brown sack he was carrying and walked up to Spyro.

"Let me guess...Blue Eyes is in there..." Spyro nodded. Zombie Snake picked up the viper without effort and dangled it upside-down and Blue Eyes slid out of his mouth to the ground with a loud splat. He slowly got up in a weird way and wobbled his body everywhere.

"Man...I feel so hiiiiiiigggggghhhhhh..." he slurred, "Probably from all that poison messing up my head..." He fell to the ground limply. Firenha sighed.

" I do... and I'm gonna miss him.." She said, gently twirling the silver rose he gave her in between her fingers.

"We'll be back sometime...he can't die remember..." Luna looked down.

"Although he could still get beaten the crap out of..." she mumbled quietly so she wouldn't hear. Zombie Snake and Spyro walked up to them while Zombie Snake was dragging Blue Eyes by the tail as he was waving his hands around in a mental way. Blue Eyes had snake bites all over his body and he was severely delirious.

" A-B-C-D-Y-W-G-pi, how I wonder what you are..." he sang.

" Oh no... don't tell me he ran into more of them.." Firenha said, going over to him. Spyro scratched his head. "When I found him, he was inside a viper that came out of a snake pit." Blue Eyes lifted himself up and looked at Spyro.

"You know what...you remind of my Uncle Bob," he garbled, "he was a talented guy, taught me how to play the banjo and electric guitar." He suddenly took out a banjo and started stumming it in a country tune.

" You should be careful.. Volcans are attracted to music. If you play the right tune, Firenha might start dancing." Emma said, smirking. Firenha rolled her eyes. Blue Eyes didn't pay attention and continued to play a hillbilly tune.

"My favorite thing to do, is to sing a happy tune, even though it's the most annoying thing to listen to, especially when your one of the dragons that come from the moon... GUITAR SOLO!!" He started playing his banjo into a rock melody and screaming like a rock star. He smashed the banjo to the ground and lit it on fire with his blue flame breath.

"I guess this could be our bonfire," Spyro said, giving Blue Eyes a weird stare. Firenha remained silent and put the silver rose in her hair.

"Goodnight everybody! I love you all!" Blue Eyes yelled. Zombie Snake smacked him across the face and Blue Eyes was brought back to normal...or as normal as he gets.

"Oww...hey cool guys, you finally built a fire." Luna looked in the bag Zombie Snake carried and took out a couple things. "You won't mind if I take these things do you?"

Zombie Snake shrugged. She sat down and started putting things together. Blue Eyes stretched.

"Well, thanks for your help and all but I still have to find something to cook on. My guy-buddies can come with me." He flung his arms around both their necks and guided to the woods with Zombie Snake grumbling in protest. Firenha chuckled and turned to Luna.

" Would you like some help with that?" she asked.

"Not really," she replied, "unless you know how to make a radio out of scratch and having telepathic powers to draw in radio waves from a planet millions of miles away. It's useful when you're deserted in a different planet with no other source of communication."

The guys were walking around picking up some fruits and vegetation around. Zombie Snake was in charge of killing the small animals they come up with since Blue Eyes will never be man enough to do so. But a while later they came up to a rhinoceros. Blue Eyes started squealing in excitement.

"Ooh, it's a rhino! I want to ride it!" he said while running up to it. It didn't seemed to notice and continued to eat some leaves.

"I don't know Blue Eyes," Spyro said uncertainly, "You're not really having much luck with animals lately..."

"What are you talking about," Blue Eyes protested, "I got mammal-magnetism." He patted the rhino in the back and startled it. It started pounding its feet to the ground, causing a large amounts of dust to surround the area. Spyro and Zombie Snake started coughing from the amount of dust in the air. The dust started to dissipate and Blue Eyes was nowhere to be found. Only the rhino was left sitting on its bottom.

"Blue Eyes? Where are you?" Zombie Snake called.

"Mmmph...mmmmmmph...I'm underneath its butt," a voice muffled. The rhino pushed itself off the ground and trotted off in other direction. Blue Eyes collected himself off the dirt and brushed himself off. He looked at his friends with a stern glare.

"This never happened...DO YOU HEAR ME??" Firenha blinked at the explanation.

" Oh... well... ok... I'll just go collect more flowers.." She said, hovering off into the woods.

"I don't think they know much about technology Luna," Kayla laughed as she used dyed vines as streamers to wrap around some tree branches. It really brightened the place up. Luna gave a long sigh as she put on the finishing touches.

"Done." She set aside for now and stood up to stretch.

"We're back!" Blue Eyes yelled as he came with a couple bundles of food. Spyro and Zombie Snake came too with some food. Firenha came back with a bunch of different colored roses, spreading the petals in the areas where the streamers hung. Sky flew back, but remained on a nearby tree branch. Zombie Snake took the bundles and laid them on a spot by some rocks.

"Okay, I need helpers to help me fix up the food and refreshments...Firenha, Spyro and Sky, you guys can help me right?" He gave them puppy-eyes as he pleaded for their help.

Spyro gave him a nod. Firenha smiled and nodded. Sky gave Zombie Snake an uneasy look.

" Nah.. I can't really cook... Sorry.." He said.

Blue Eyes gave him a reassuring smile. "You don't have to cook, I just need help getting stuff around here and there and I can't do it by myself. I need a pair of strong wings that can do that."

Zombie Sake gave out a snort. "Making up excuses to not help a dear friend, huh? That's even more pathetic than not knowing how to cook."

" No... just trying to keep from getting feathers shoved up my ass..." Sky mumbled lowly, " Does it require me to touch ground?"

Firenha smirked at him. Blue Eyes noticed Firenha and turned to Sky. "No, you don't have to. If she tries anything, Spyro will protect you. Or I just ask her politely to not to kill you, right? " He took hold of her hand and swayed it affectionately. Firenha smiled and grasped his paw.

" Believe me, she may be fiery, but she's not who I'm worried about..." He said.

"Relax, I won't do that in front of the ladies and gross them out." Zombie Snake smirked, "so be lucky that they're around."

Kayla rolled her eyes. "I never knew you can be such a gentleman..."

"Yeah...and that's as close as I can get to one." he replied. Sky sighed and flew down next to Blue Eyes.

"Great! Now, all I need is a grill." He picked up some rocks and placed them over the fire to form a classical grill He took one of the bundles of food and took out some of the dead animals. He pinched his nose when he held them up.

"Zombie, do your buddy a favor and skin these for me." He flung the animals at the half-demon and they landed on his face. Zombie Snake gave a low growl.

" Sure 'BUDDY', I'll be happy to do that for a friend."

Blue Eyes then took a wide leaf and laid it on the ground. "Can you two give me some vegetables while Spyro gets the fruit?" Spyro was already digging around the bundles and took out a couple of apples and pineapples. He threw them to Blue Eyes and searched for some more. Firenha searched through another bundle and took out a few vegetables also tossing them towards Blue Eyes. He frantically caught them and arranged them on the leaf. He skillfully chopped them up with his claws and used his tail to swat them into a bowl nearby. He took some of the stuff he was flung at and juggled them.

"Hey, I'm multi-talented," he remarked as juggled with one hand, slice the fruit and veggies the other, and used his tail to sent them into the bowls he placed for them.

Luna tuned up the radio to a techno-pop mix, and started dancing cheerfully. Kayla joined her in spirited leaps and swung her tail around. Firenha began to dance adeptly, swinging her hips gracefully and moving her body with the beat. Zombie Snake was staring at Luna's dancing and blushed as she moved her hips with the music. Blue Eyes was whistling and cheering the girls on. Spyro started to act silly and danced with them too, making them giggle at his antics.

"Hey, Tatum!" Kayla called, "Wanna join? You can let loose some of that stress in ya!"

Tatum chuckled and stood up, placing her staff on the ground. She then went in and joined them in their cheerful dance. Blue Eyes got very excited.

"Come on Zombie Snake, let's show these girls how the men do!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he replied nervously. Blue Eyes grabbed hold of Zombie Snake's wrist and pulled him to the dance floor. He started doing the swing while jerking Zombie Snake around. He was clearly getting irritated as he was trying to keep his pace clumsily. Luna was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Oh have a little fun Zombie Snake. You're always tense and serious." Zombie Snake yanked out of Blue Eyes's grasp, but Blue Eyes kept hopping around energetically.

"Fine, but this is the only time." Zombie Snake took Luna's hands in his and started waltzing her around as she giggled with joy. Firenha chuckled and Sky smirked.

" Aww, that's such a cute picture.." He teased.

"You know it bird-brain," Zombie Snake replied with a smirk, "Of course, I don't see you dancing with anybody."

"He sure got you there..." Spyro laughed. Sky rolled his eyes.

" I don't necessarily have the anatomy for dancing.. being an eagle and such.." He said. Blue Eyes finally finished up making the fruit and salad appetizers and quickly laid them on a sheet made by Luna earlier. He quickly turned his attention to the grill and laid some meat patties, courtesy by Zombie Snake, and began frying them. He whistled as he watched the patties fry over the fire. Sydney smelled the fumes that wafted through the air.

" mmm... That smells really good!" she commented.

"Thank you," Blue Eyes smiled, "Ever tried hamburgers before?" He grabbed hold of a few items in the food bundle and tossed them up into the air. He blew his blue fire breath at the things and peices of bread buns fell down.

" I don't think so.." Sydney replied, watching him cook with a curious glance.

"Well you're gonna love it! You know why?...'Cause I made it." he said proudly before flipping the patties with his tail. Sydney chuckled.

" You sound like quite the confident one, huh?" Firenha said, smiling.

"I am!" The patties were done and he skillfully slammed the ground with his tail and the buns flew into the air as well as the patties. They collided into one another forming the hamburgers. They landed neatly in a pile on the sheet. An inviting smell was cast from them toward the group. Blue Eyes sat himself by one and grabbed it in his paws.

"Dig in! There's plenty of them!" he said as he munched on his own. Zombie Snake quickly made a grab for his since he was a big meat eater. Kayla also took one and bit into it with a contemp look. Luna slowly munched on hers as Spyro did. Sydney sat down next to Spyro and bit into a hamburger.

Sky grabbed one and placed the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing it down in one piece. Cainnan sat down next to Tatum and ate the hamburgers with her. Emma focused mainly on the salads and fruits. Firenha hovered in the air nearby, watching the others eat with a content glance.

Blue Eyes glanced over to Firenha, "What wrong?" he asked worried. Firenha shrugged.

" Nothing." She replied. Sydney noticed what could've been mistaken as emotional problems or illness.

" It's okay Blue Eyes, volcans don't eat." She said.

"Oh..." he replied, "I don't really need to eat either since I'm immortal and we lunar dragons don't even have these kinds of food at the moon either." He patted Zombie Snake on the shoulder.

"But thanks to this guy...I can't get enough of it."

"I also warned that you could get fat off of certain foods..." Zombie Snake said while pointing to Blue Eyes's stomach.

Blue Eyes frowned and continued to eat his hamburgers and salads. "Whatever..." Luna chuckled.

" Well, you know what they say Blue Eyes, it's more cushion for the pushin'" Sky remarked. Sydney nearly choked on her food when she heard him say it.

" Sky! I told you not to talk like that when I'm trying to eat!" She said, irritated. Firenha glared at him. Blue Eyes cocked his head to one side.

"What's he talking about?" Blue Eyes asked. Kayla and Luna blushed madly at the question, not knowing if they should answer or not. They knew Blue Eyes never understood about such language since he was...well...

...a virgin...

" Trust me, Blue Eyes, you don't wanna know.." Sydney said, returning to the food.

" Unless, of course, Firenha wants to help you with it." Sky suggested, gesturing to Firenha who was preparing a fireball, " I'll take that as a 'no'..."

Blue Eyes still didn't understand and shrugged as he kept enjoying his meal. Zombie Snake's eye was twitching as he stared at Luna's form. A small blush crept onto his cheeks when some dirty thoughts appeared in his mind. He desperately shook his head back and forth and tried to stay focused on eating, although he was sweating nervously.

_"Damn you chicken-wings..."_ he thought. Cainnan inched a little closer to Tatum who blushed slightly while trying to ignore Sky's comment.

"Bow chicka wow wow..." Kayla remarked with a smirk.

It was now nighttime and music switched into a slow, moving song. Zombie Snake jolted up and picked Luna up with him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on her back and slowly swayed with the music. He was still sweating a bit and hoped dancing could keep his mind off of the thoughts flashing in his head.

" Awww... now that is cute!" Sydney commented. Luna smiled as she lowered her head to his shoulder and rested her hands on his chest. He breathed in her scent and rested his chin on top of her head. Kayla also smiled and guided Spyro to the floor too. They stood on their hind legs and danced.

Sydney looked down as she watched them dance. Cainnan took Tatum's hand and led her to the dance floor, slow dancing with her. Spyro looked over to Sydeny and felt guilt. Kayla noticed this and looked solemn. Spyro returned to her gaze with a serene look. She nodded and Spyro walked up to Sydney. Kayla smiled and went to return eating what was left of the fruit.

"You wanna dance?" he asked with a smile. Sydney blinked at him.

" Sure.." She said, smiling and following him to the dance floor. He smiled genuinely as he swayed them both the rhythm of the music.

"Awww..." Blue Eyes cooed as he wiped some happy tears from his eyes. Firenha smiled and hugged him warmly. He grinned a hearty grin and offered her a paw to dance. She smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor. He wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned his head against hers. Kayla simply watched as she continued to eat. She didn't mind watching Spyro dancing with Sydney, but it was heart-breaking for her to leave in the morning without him. She felt her eyes swell with tears and quickly wiped them away without anybody noticing.

_'No tears...not now...'_ She managed to overcome the intense urge to break and resumed watching the couples with a smile. Emma went over and sat next to her with a bowl of fruit salad in front of her.

" It'll be a tearful goodbye when you and your friends leave for Reptilia.." She said, giving her a thoughtful glance.

"Yeah..." Kayla sighed, accepting the fruit salad, "I really don't want to leave...you guys have all been so kind and it was fun fighting with you...but I just can't let Terehawken get away with everything he's done. I just hope we can see you all again..."

" I'm sure our paths will cross again someday... our destinies are entwined, but not joined..not even Blue Eyes and Firenha's.." Emma said, trailing off as if she knew something quite tragic. Kayla lowered her gaze.

"I know..."

Later that night, everyone was sitting around the fire in a circle. Blue Eyes took the liberty of making marshmallows for everyone to roast over. He held his stick with a marshmallow with anticipation. Firenha leaned up against him, with one of her hands resting on his arm. Tatum sat upright between Cainnan's legs who had his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Kayla was sitting close by Spyro and waited impatiently for her marshmallow to toast. Luna sat with Zombie Snake behind her, holding her stick with his hands over hers. Sydney also sat close to Spyro, watching blankly as her marshmallow was burning.

Emma was next to Sky, who was cooking both his and her marshmallow since Emma couldn't hold it with her hooves.

"I think they're finally done," Luna announced as she brought the stick close and blew on it. Everyone happily dug in their dessert. Blue Eyes ate his with a satisfied face. Luna brought her marshmallow to Zombie Snake's mouth and he happily accepted the offer. Kayla breathed a cold breath over hers and ate it.

Cainnan and Tatum did the same as Sky held up Emma's to her who blew on it and ate it off the stick. Sydney, however, kept deep in thought as her marshmallow became black.

"Uhh...are you going to eat that or what..." Blue Eyes said while munching on his.

" Huh? Oh!" Sydney said, coming out of her reverie. She blew hard on her marshmallow, putting out the flame and eating her almost charred marshmallow. Kayla gave her a stick with a perfectly roasted marshmallow.

"I made another one just in case," she said with a wink. "I don't think you would enjoy it much if it's burnt to a crisp."

" Thanks!" Sydney said, taking the marshmallow and eating it.

"You seem deep in thought..." Luna said, "Is something wrong?"

" No, it's just... my whole life was dedicated to protecting the water orb.. now that the Elders might extract it from me.. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do...that's even if I survive it." Sydney replied.

"I guess you can just go with the flow of things..." Kayla replied with a reassuring smile, "That's what you told me right? I'm sure everything will be alright. Who know? Maybe you'll have the chance to keep your powers."

" To be honest, I'd rather not keep them... It's a huge burden to have to carry a power that the rest of the world envies and can be easily manipulated if you know what you're doing.. If I do make it through the extraction process, I could actually have a normal life.. for once.." She said. Kayla smiled bigger and nodded.

"Good luck...I hope I'll be able to have the same future too."

While everyone was distracted, Blue Eyes snuck away with a glum look.

"It's getting late...I feel tired..." Luna yawned.

" Me too... I'm gonna crash somewhere.." Sky said, flying up into a tree. Firenha looked to where Blue Eyes snuck off to and disappeared after him. Tatum cuddled with Cainnan on the ground and fell asleep in his arms. Emma layed down nearby and fell asleep as well. Luna laid down with Zombie Snake following. He draped his arm around her small waist and she placed her hand over his, not ready to fall asleep yet. Kayla lied down on her back and watched the stars, for she didn't feel that tired yet. Firenha looked in the woods for Blue Eyes and soon found him nearby looking glum.

She hovered up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" What's the matter, B?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder. He was staring at the moon with a longing look.

"I always wondered...if they would take me back if the whole Terehawken thing was over...my parents past away for some time now because I outlived them...and I wanted to go back home and visit...but I thought about what you said before...you're right. Why go back to a place that didn't want you in the first place?" he sighed. "But still...it would have been nice to go home..." Tears flowed from his eyes and he buried his face into his paws. Firenha hugged him in a comforting manner.

" I know how that feels... when we came back from the arena.. it was the first time in ten years that I had been in a volcano.. I missed the feeling of it.. It made me think of my ex-tribe and maybe visiting them, but then I reminded myself of spears being thrown at me and then being drowned in a hot-spring and I didn't think of it anymore.." She said, hoping it helped a little. Blue Eyes smiled a bit.

"Yeah...and I don't think that judge ever forgave me for calling her a dude." He turned and looked at her. "You know what you should do? Start your own tribe of volcans."

Firenha blinked at the notion.

" You... really think I could?" She asked. Blue Eyes nodded.

"Why not? You got the looks already, and I bet you're still pretty strong as it is."

" Maybe... but I don't know how successful I'd be.. being an exile and all.." She said, looking up at the stars, " Everyone's falling asleep.."

"Yeah I know...but I've got too much on my mind to sleep now." He wiped away the last of his tears and took her hand in his, "I going to miss you very much. I hope we can see each other again soon."

" Me too...If I do become a leader of my own tribe, I probably won't be too hard for you to find if you ever get the chance to come visit me." She said, grasping his paw. Blue Eyes let out a short laugh and brought her closer to him. He brought his arm around her waist and the other on her back and kissed her lips gingerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, leaning into him a bit. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss more and more passionately.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, pressing her body against his as she deepened the kiss. Blue Eyes felt a feeling he never felt before inside him sparked as he felt her body pressing against his. A small blush appeared on his face as he pressed his body against hers in return and the feeling inside him intesified. Firenha moaned a bit at the sensation of his body warmth rising from the intimate contact between the two and she trailed gentle kisses down his neck. He shot his eyes opened and whimpered under her actions. His tail sprang straight again from the intense feeling that were beginning to overcome him. She trailed kisses back up his neck to his lips as she gently rubbed his chest.

Blue Eyes shyly rubbed her back with his paw, being very careful not to scratch her. He slowly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"You're beautiful..." Firenha blushed and kissed his lips.

" You're adorable.." Blue Eyes smiled through the kiss.

"I know..." He brought his lips down and licked the crook of her neck with his forked-tongue. Firenha shivered and tilted her head back for more. He trailed his tongue around her neck, making sure she had a hint of his scent on her. He nuzzled her neck as he pushed them both to the ground. He captured her soft lips once more into a passionate kiss.

She grinded her hips into his as she returned the passion in the kiss. Blue Eyes was quite taken back by this and stopped. He blushed and fiddled with his claws in a nervous manner.

"I never done this before...not even with my ex's." he confessed. Firenha smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

" It's ok... We don't have to do this if you don't want to.." She said. He shook his head.

"No...it's okay...you just have to help me is all since you're the one 'experienced'." he said with a smile. Firenha chuckled.

" Well, in that case, don't worry. I'll take good care of you.." She said, kissing him passionately.

Meanwhile, Kayla continued to stare at the stars but then turned her face to Spyro. "Hey, are you still awake Spyro?" He grumbled a bit, so she took it as a yes.

"Are you going to be okay? Staying here in the Dragon Realms?" she asked. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Are...you going to come back and visit with us soon?" Kayla smiled.

"We'll see."


	37. The Departure for Reptilia

Chapter 15 pt. 2

The next day, the two groups woke up to prepare for the final farewell. After the mess from the party was cleaned up, they met on the beach to say goodbye. Blue Eyes was blubbering like a baby while he tried to say goodbye to Firenha. Luna was also crying when she gave every one a hug goodbye. Zombie Snake was waiting impatiently to leave.

"I don't see what the big deal is," he groaned, "We're going to come back."

"It's just that saying goodbye is hard..." Kayla replied. He sighed.

"Well chicken-wings, it was good meeting you," Zombie Snake said and held his hand out, "Maybe next time we could actually have a real battle against each other. Of course, we all know who the winner would be."

" Same here, lizard-face.. Maybe when I'm not too busy leading the flock." Sky said, shaking his hand.

" So you're going through with being the leader?" Kayla asked. Sky shrugged.

" Somebody has to.. I can't leave it in the hands of the Council, they never agree on anything and part of the leader's job is to agree with at least one of them.." He replied. Zombie Snake nodded. Kayla smiled.

"You sure you guys are going to be okay without us?" she asked, "Any more bad guys we can beat the snot out of?"

" I think we'll be okay.. Without their mastermind and the orbs, I doubt the E-hunters will have a reason to stay in the Dragon Worlds." Sydney said. She nodded. Luna wiped away some tears.

"You've all been so great to be with," she said with a smile, "We promise...after we defeat Terehawken, we'll all be back to stay in the Dragon Realms." They all nodded in agreement. Emma glanced at Luna as an idea came to her mind.

" Luna, hold out your palm.. I want to give you something.." She said. Luna looked a bit confused but held out her palm to her. Emma swiftly took the tip of her horn and jabbed it into Luna's palm until it broke off and became embedded in her skin. It then dissolved into her blood, leaving a silvery scar in the center of her palm.

" I apologize if it gave you any discomfort.." Emma said. Luna clutched her palm but smiled.

"It's all right, but may I ask why this was necessary?"

" It grants you complete immunity to any poison, regeneration for any injury, and it will increase your healing abilities tenfold.." Emma explained. She appeared to be getting slightly paler as she did so. Luna gasped.

"Oh Emma! Your gift is wonderful, but you didn't have to risk hurting yourself for it."

" My risk will give the same benefits that yours will for the lives of others when you fight against your nemesis.." She stated with a smile. Luma smiled and hugged her neck.

"Thank you very much." Emma lowered her head as a way of returning the hug.

" You're quite welcome, Luna." She said. Blue Eyes gave Firenha a farewell hug and looked at her.

"Promise you won't forget me, okay?" Firenha smiled and hugged him back.

" I promise.. as long as you promise not to forget me." She said. He nodded.

"I won't." He planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Zombie Snake glared at Sky, as if saying 'say-any-of-your-stupid-remarks-and-I'll-seriously-shove-feathers-up-your-scrawny-little-ass'. Sky looked taken back at Zombie Snake's glare as Firenha kissed Blue Eyes just as sweetly. Satisfied, Zombie Snake looked away as if he never did anything. Blue Eyes gave her one more hug before walking up the the side of his friends. Kayla stepped up.

"We'll miss you guys very much...we won't ever forget about you after all that we've been through together." Blue Eyes blushed slightly and Zombie Snake gave him a playful nudge in the arm.

" Yeah... It was a fun ride.." Sydney stated with a smirk. Kayla laughed.

"Sure...I can't wait 'til we do it again..." she replied.

" Just one question before you guys leave... how exactly are you getting to Reptilia?" Sky asked. Luna giggled.

"We fly, of course." She raised herself from the ground. Zombie Snake's eyes flashed red and black wings sprouted out of his back. Blue Eyes flapped his wings while Kayla slowly hovered off the ground.

"We'll get there in time," Kayla stated, "We Reptilians can last without air for a time while Luna's an alien. She doesn't need much." Luna smiled.

"I hope your futures work well with you," she said.

" We wish the same for you.. Good luck on your mission at Reptilia.. It was a pleasure to have met you, all of you.." Tatum said, eyeing Zombie Snake as she said the last few words. He didn't catch her gaze and took Luna's hand in his. She smiled up to him and interlocked her fingers with his claws. She raised herself up on her tippy-toes and kissed his lips softly. He blushed but kissed her back. She broke this kiss and held onto his arm. Kayla smirked.

"I'm sure those two will be okay," she turned to Sydney, "I hope you'll pass the extraction process. Otherwise I'd have to beat the crap out of those Elder members."

Blue Eyes nodded. "And I know you'll be a good leader to your tribe, Firenha."

" Thank you.. I'm sure you'll be a big help to everyone during your mission." She said, smiling warmly at him. He grinned.

"Well...time to go...evil can't wait." Zombie Snake flapped his wings and flew into the sky.

"Bye!" Luna waved and burst up into the air too.

"Hey wait up!" Blue Eyes panted and followed them with effort.

"Goodbye..." Kayla waved to Sydney, "Take care of Spyro for me, okay?!"

" You got it!" She replied. Firenha waved at Blue Eyes.

" Bye!" She shouted after him and watched until he was out of sight, " Be safe..."

A tear leaked out of Kayla's eyes and fell as she followed her friends back to Reptilia. Tatum turned back to the others.

" They're well on their way now.. We should be heading back to the Dragon Worlds.. and leave this island back in the hands of legends where it belongs.." Tatum suggested. All except Sky, Emma, and Firenha nodded in agreement.

" Well, I actually should get back to my flock. I should at least let them know that I want in on the leader business." Sky said.

" Very well, Sky.." Tatum said, smiling and Sky flew off after saying goodbye with the necklace of white feathers around his neck.

" I need to return to my herd.. They need to know that Edmund is dead.." Emma said, with a solemn expression. Tatum nodded and went over to her.

" Good luck, Emma.." She said. Emma smiled as Tatum placed her staff on her head and sent her back to her herd.

" Blue Eyes suggested that I should start my own tribe... I wanted to see if that was an option.." Firenha said. Tatum smiled and nodded.

" It won't be an easy task, Firenha.. If you wish, I'll help you along the way.." Tatum suggested. Firenha nodded.

" First I'll need to get all of us back to the Dragon Worlds, then we can start your mission." She said, lifting up her staff as they closed in around her. In a moment, they disappeared back to the Dragon Worlds in a flash of white light.


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tatum & Cainnan: The pair have become very close and are now expecting a child in a few months. Cainnan visits his father every so often for advice and Tatum has been relinquished of her position as Keeper of the Elements, but still has some magical ability left.

Firenha: So far, she has been successful in her mission to rescue exiled volcans and induct them into a tribe of her own. She currently leads over 300 volcans and is expecting a child of her own soon.

Sky: He currently leads his flock with a little more tolerance than he thought he'd have. He believes it to be boring at times and sometimes it can seem tedious.

Sydney: She currently lives with Spyro, Tatum and Cainnan in the Dragon Worlds waiting for Kayla and her group to return from Reptilia.

Emma: She trains her young nephew, Edward to become leader of the herd since his father, Edmund died in battle. Since she gave up the tip of her horn to Luna, she had lost half of her life span and therefore is tired more often and feels physically weaker than before.

(Thank you to all those who've kept with the series this far! I hope to entertain you all with the third and final installment of this series soon! I'd also like to thank dragon482 for allowing me to use her characters in this story! It was really fun working with you, Tran! TTYL!)


End file.
